Холодные сердца: право на любовь
by Lady Marius
Summary: Лорд Волдеморт считал любовь уделом слабых. Но всегда ли было так? Или, возможно, когда-то давно он отрекся от этого чувства, которое причинило ему столько боли и страданий? Полный ООС и AU, а так же пришлось изменить возрасты героев.
1. Chapter 1

Автор - Леди Мариус  
Название - Холодные сердца: право на любовь  
Дисклеймер — все права принадлежат тетушке Ро  
Предупреждение— ООС, AU  
Рейтинг — R  
Тип - гет  
Пейринг — ТР/ББ  
Жанр — роман  
Саммари - Лорд Волдеморт считал любовь уделом слабых. Но всегда ли было так? Или, возможно, когда-то давно он отрекся от этого чувства, которое причинило ему столько боли и страданий?

**Глава 1**

**Глаза цвета зимнего неба**

_«У вечности глаза лишены цвета,_

_Сказал мне кто-то много веков назад,_

_Он был не прав, теперь я знаю это -_

_У вечности серые глаза…»_

1965 год

Небо над Лондоном было затянуто серой дымкой, сквозь которую пробивались тёплые лучи сентябрьского солнца. Вокзал Кинг-Кросс как всегда был полон магглов, боявшихся опоздать на поезд. Они устраивали настоящие столпотворения в переходах и на платформах, оживленно разговаривали, отовсюду слышались скрип тележек и крики проводников. От платформ то и дело отправлялись поезда, наполнявшие пространство грохотом и лязгом. Одним словом, обычный вокзал.

Наша семья прибыла туда около одиннадцати часов, и мы, дети, успевали на «Хогвартс-Экспресс». Сквозь барьер мы прошли без приключений и оказались на платформе 9 и ¾, где я, наконец, смогла вздохнуть свободно. Было многолюдно, мелькали разноцветные мантии и остроконечные шляпы. Волшебники громко переговаривались и шутили, слышались взрывы хохота и приветственные возгласы только что встретившихся однокурсников.

В общем, самая обычная картина для первого дня осени, открывающего учебный год. Ребята слезно прощались с семьями, встречали друзей, делились впечатлениями, первокурсники испуганно жались к своим родителям и заворожено глазели на красный локомотив, а магглорожденные ошеломленно таращились на сов, щиты с волшебной рекламой и магический барьер. Они и не представляли, до чего же смешно смотрелись со стороны! Я не могла сдержать усмешку, увидев, как какая-то первогодка удивленно тычет пальцем в семикурсника, применившего к своему багажу Локомотор. И как Министерство Магии позволило таким учиться в Хогвартсе? Впрочем, какое мне до них дело? У меня своя жизнь, и она уж точно не пересечется ни с магглорожденным, ни с полукровкой. Я из Слизерина, и туда их, к счастью, не распределяют.

Я осмотрелась: ученики торопились поскорее занять свободные купе – поезд отправлялся с минуты на минуту. Андромеда попрощалась с семьей и поспешила к вагону старост. Мне было непонятно, почему матушка так ею гордилась. Уж лучше быть последней ученицей Слизерина, чем старостой Хаффлпафа. Она удивила всю семью, когда несколько лет назад написала из Хогвартса, что ее определили на Хаффлпаф. Я сначала воспринимала это как неудачную шутку и поверила только тогда, когда сестра приехала на каникулы с эмблемой этого факультета. Блэк в Халффлпафе - это смешно, ведь всем известно, что там учатся одни тупицы! Но, с другой стороны, Гриффиндор гораздо хуже: там полно грязнокровок.

Я молча наблюдала за тем, как мать наставляла Нарциссу. Сестра держала ее за руку и хлопала своими длинными ресницами, на ее лице читалось любопытство. Вот уже несколько месяцев Цисси только и говорила о Хогвартсе и ни о чем больше. И сейчас ее мечта сбывалась — она уже на вокзале и через каких-нибудь пять минут поедет в школу, где так хотела оказаться. Когда мать мне строго приказывала не спускать глаз с Нарциссы, я мысленно усмехнулась, ведь моя младшая сестренка всегда умела выходить сухой из воды. В детстве мы с ней часто дрались, и в глазах матери виноватой, конечно же, оставалась я. Нет, я не отрицаю, сама никогда не была ангелом.

Я бы запросто могла стать одной из самых прилежных учениц своего курса, если бы не моя «пагубная страсть» нарушать школьные правила. Это было у нас фамильное, ведь Блэки всегда любили пошалить. Правда, мои проказы невинными назвать трудно: не всякий из моих сокурсников осмелился бы пробраться ночью в Запретный Лес, дабы испробовать Непростительные Заклятия на пауках и навозных жуках. В прошлом году я поступила именно так. Со мной были и мои приятели: Люциус Малфой и Рудольфус Лестрейндж. На следующий день преподаватели узнали о нашей «прогулке», за которую нам могло бы хорошенько влететь, но наш декан вступился за «своих змеенышей», и мы были весьма довольны тем, что учителя так и не поняли, чем мы занимались в Лесу.

Громкий свисток проводника сообщил, что поезд отправляется. Я отлевитировала свой багаж и вещи Нарциссы, направляясь к вагону. Мать еще раз махнула нам рукой и аппарировала.

В поезде было полно народу, все толкались и искали незанятые места. Нарцисса скривила личико, продемонстрировав свое недовольство происходящим: как это так, ее, Нарциссу Блэк, не хотят пропускать вперед и не кланяются ей! Ну что ж, милочка, привыкай — такова жизнь. Здесь нет армии услужливых домашних эльфов и теплого крылышка мамочки, которая всегда и везде защищала тебя.

Проходя мимо одного из купе, я услышала, что меня окликнули, и обернулась. В дверях стоял высокий парень со светлыми волосами до плеч. Его глаза выражали равнодушие и презрение ко всему, что его окружало, а на губах играла ухмылка. Это был Люциус Малфой собственной персоной.

— Неужели забыла обо мне за лето, Белла? — произнес он, растягивая слова.

В ответ я фыркнула, входя в купе.

Нарцисса неуверенно двинулась за мной. Внутри уже были Рудольфус Лестрейндж, Эван Розье и Роберт Яксли. Эти ребята были грозой Хогвартса и головной болью преподавателей. Лестрейндж и Яксли тут же забросили наши чемоданы на багажные полки, остальные же присматривались к Нарциссе. То, что она через два-три года непременно станет первой красавицей школы, не ускользнуло от их глаз, и они явно решили поскорее добиться ее расположения.

Я усмехнулась, уставившись в окно. Пусть делают, что хотят, меня это не волнует. Это же парни, их не изменить. Но пусть уж лучше их компания, чем стайка глупых девчонок, которые только и говорят, что о последних новинках моды и о том, кто с кем встречается. И как так можно жить? Хотя, кто виноват в том, что эти ведьмочки лишены мозгов? Я взглянула на своих соседей по купе и заметила, что Рудольфус внимательно меня разглядывает. Я удивилась, и он заметил это, но лишь как-то неоднозначно улыбнулся и отвел взгляд в сторону. Для него это было довольно несвойственное поведение.

— Что с тобой, Лестрейндж? — мой голос, наверное, звучал слегка резковато, но меня это нисколько не волновало.

— А что со мной? — изобразил недоумение Рудольфус.

Я скептически поджала губы.

Руди окинул меня странным взглядом. Раньше он никогда так не смотрел.Я удивленно вскинула брови: с какой это стати? Он лишь покачал головой и отвернулся к Люциусу. Я растерялась, сбитая с толку непонятным поведением Рудольфуса: никаких наглых фраз, пошлых шуток и едких замечаний, на него это не совсем похоже. Да еще и эти загадочные взгляды. Ну, ладно, пусть немного поиграет. Все равно он рано или поздно расскажет, что к чему, или же я найду способ подтолкнуть его к этому, применив свое главное оружие — обаяние.

Поезд уезжал все дальше и дальше от Лондона, приближаясь к заветному Хогвартсу. Каким бы странным это ни казалось, но я была чрезвычайно привязана к этому месту, оно стало для меня настоящим домом. Пусть я была заносчивой, надменной и бесчувственной, как часто говорила Андромеда, но каждый раз, возвратившись в Хогвартс, я ожидала чего-то нового: чудес и сюрпризов. Я родилась и выросла в мире магии, но школа всегда была для меня чем-то необычайно таинственным и загадочным, и уверена, что большинство учеников Хогвартса со мной согласились бы. И сейчас я с замиранием сердца следила за тем, как за окном проплывают и меняются пейзажи, приближая меня к любимому месту. Чувствовалось легкое волнение, как и в первую поездку. Состав размеренно покачивался, тихо стучали колеса, слышались негромкие голоса моих спутников. Я даже не заметила, как задремала, прислонившись лбом к оконному стеклу.

Я проснулась оттого, что кто-то прикоснулся к моему плечу. Вздрогнув, я подняла голову: рука Рудольфуса все еще лежала на моем плече, и он в упор смотрел на меня. Я поднялась, тем самым скинув его руку. В купе уже никого не было, поезд стоял на месте, из коридоров слышались голоса, а за окном виднелись очертания платформы в Хогсмиде. Рудольфус помог мне с багажом, и мы направились в сторону экипажей. Половина карет уже отбыла к замку, а первокурсники сидели в лодках, которые, не спеша, двигались по гладкой поверхности озера. Мы с Лестрейнджем забрались в одну из карет, где уже разместились наши приятели и пятикурсник Августус Роквуд. Дверца закрылась, и карета пришла в движение. Опускались осенние сумерки, обволакивая все мутной дымкой, сквозь которую просачивался тусклый свет зажженных фонарей. Экипаж ехал медленно, его равномерное покачивание убаюкивало, и я была готова вновь провалиться в сон.

В школу мы прибыли около семи часов вечера. Тут нас «радушно» встретил полтергейст Пивз, расшвыривая по холлу навозные бомбы и распевая неприличные стихи, которые, по всей видимости, сочинил сам. Его пытался перекричать Филч, отчаянно желавший остановить происходящее безобразие, но его усилия были тщетны: навозный дождь, сотворенный Пивзом — обычное явление в Хогвартсе. Двери Большого Зала, потолок которого сегодня затянули тяжелые серые тучи, уже были приветливо открыты, приглашая учеников пройти внутрь, а над столами парили яркие свечи.

Церемония распределения прошла довольно быстро, после следовала обычная речь директора Диппета. Нарцисса попала в Слизерин, хотя, как мне показалось, ей было глубоко плевать, на каком факультете учится. Ужин тоже прошел без особых происшествий, не считая постоянных взглядов Лестрейнджа, которые мне начали надоедать. Не влюбился ли он? Хотя, сомневаюсь, что он на такое способен!

После окончания ужина ученики потихоньку стали расходиться по своим гостиным. Гриффиндорцы и равенклавцы направились в свои башни, хаффлпафцы во главе с Андромедой прошли в сторону восточного крыла замка, мы же толпой спускались в подземелья, стараясь не отставать от старосты, который должен был нам сообщить новый пароль.

Именно в тот момент я обратила на _него _внимание: густые темные волосы, светлая кожа, тонкие, красиво очерченные губы, большие серые глаза. Какой красивый! Я не могла отвести от него взгляда, словно завороженная. До меня нечетко, слово эхо, доносились голоса и смех спускающихся в подземелья слизеринцев. Малфой, шедший рядом со мной, отпускал свои плоские шуточки, но меня уже ничто не интересовало.

Юноша заметил, что я пристально смотрю на него и ответил равнодушным и непроницаемым взглядом. Мне почудилось, что по его губам скользнула едва заметная холодная насмешка, глаза на миг стали жуткими и по-змеиному коварными. Вдруг я почувствовала себя такой маленькой и беззащитной: это происходило со мной впервые. Я чуть не споткнулась на лестнице, так как мой взгляд был прикован к слизеринскому старосте.

А что я знала о Томе Риддле? То, что он был лучшим учеником, любимчиком всех учителей и по праву считался первым красавцем школы. Он был предметом воздыхания почти всех учениц Хогвартса. Том менял девушек, как перчатки, его отношения ни с кем не продлевались дольше двух дней, вернее, ночей.

Мне часто приходилось быть свидетельницей сопливых сцен, когда очередная его пассия после сладкой ночи, вся в слезах, рассказывала о том, как жестоко ее бросил этот красавец. Я же в те моменты лишь презрительно щурилась: и чем этот смазливый бабник мог так привлечь этих барышень? Да, он, несомненно, красив, лучший ученик, староста… Но преследовать его по пятам, надеясь, что рано или поздно он уложит тебя в койку, а после беспардонно укажет на дверь… Совершенно бессмысленно.

А сегодня между нами промелькнула искра, я это почувствовала. Он словно привязал меня к себе, лишь один раз взглянув, и реальность стала восприниматься как сон. В тот момент меня сковало странное наваждение: я была готова идти за ним куда угодно, лишь бы просто видеть эти глаза цвета зимнего неба. Но это было всего лишь мгновенье. Мне пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак для того, чтобы оторвать от него взгляд.

В этот миг я осознала, что стою посреди гостиной, которая уже изрядно опустела, лишь Малфой, Лестрейндж, Яксли, Розье и остальные подпевалы Риддла собрались вокруг главаря своей «банды» в углу помещения, вполголоса что-то обсуждая.

Мне было понятно, как Том смог покорить большинство девушек школы, но по-прежнему оставалось загадкой, каким образом ему удалось заставить этих парней признать себя своим лидером и слушать его с полуслова. Взять хотя бы Люциуса, который не выполнял требований преподавателей, а слово Риддла было для него законом. Иногда мне приходили в голову мысли, что Малфой недалеко ушел от всех воздыхательниц нашего старосты, но этого человека вряд ли могли интересовать парни, да и сомневаюсь, что все остальные слизеринцы были другой ориентации: девушками они интересовались. Да еще как! Напрашивался вывод: Риддл действительно обладает каким-то уникальным даром очаровывать людей.

Тут до меня дошло, как глупо выгляжу, стоя посреди гостиной и тупо глядя в одну точку. Некоторые из компании слизеринцев уже более чем заинтересованно смотрели в мою сторону, и в их глазах четко читался вопрос: «А не свихнулась ли Беллатрикс?». Я заметила, что Рудольфус также смотрит на меня и жестом приглашает подойти. Презрительно сдвинув брови и поджав губы, я покачала головой и отправилась в сторону спален.

Я всегда считала, что с комнатой мне повезло. Во-первых, в ней жило всего три человека, во-вторых, она находилась в самом отдаленном конце коридорчика, ведущего в крыло женских спален. Это было просторное помещение с тремя широкими кроватями с изумрудными пологами, небольшой камин, дубовый стол, несколько зеркал и комодов. Когда я вошла, Алекто Керроу уже дремала, а Эдвина Уилкис была погружена в чтение какого-то магического журнала, с обложки которого махали руками модно одетые ведьмы.

Надев халат, я направилась в душ. Голова все еще кружилась, а на душе появился неприятный осадок. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось не думать об этих серых глазах, которые совершенно не хотели покидать мое сознание. Холодные, резкие и необычайно глубокие, жуткие и властные. Я подставила под поток воды голову в надежде отвлечься и избавиться от чувств, обуревавших меня сейчас. Что-то странное, непонятное, тягостное, но в тоже время очень приятное заполняло меня изнутри.

Прежде со мной никогда такого не случалось, я никогда не поддавалась эмоциям, считая это проявлением слабости духа, уверенная в том, что это мешает жить и добиваться своей цели. Это только для напыщенных дур, которые только и знают, что читать «Ведьмополитен» и обсуждать, кто с кем целовался после отбоя. Я хладнокровна, жестока, целеустремленна, меня никогда не волнуют желания окружающих. Я, Беллатрикс Блэк, сама хозяйка свой жизни. И никто, никто не может управлять мною, вызвав у меня какие-то иллюзии в виде чувств.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

**Вода камень точит**

_«И тянутся руки,_

_И сердце смеется,_

_А крылья пылают –_

_Сейчас он взорвется…»_

Когда я была маленькой девочкой, то пообещала себе, что никогда никого не полюблю. Любовь мне почему-то всегда казалась чем-то непонятным и болезненным.

Если Нарцисса и Андромеда мечтали о принцах, то я страстно хотела быть совершенной в Темных Искусствах. Признаюсь, чтение подобной литературы было моей слабостью с детства. Пусть это выглядело странно для маленькой девочки, но книги меня интересовали значительно больше, детских игр. Мои сестры меня никогда не понимали. Они лишь многозначительно хмыкали, увидев меня в гостиной с очередным древним трактатом в руках. Если Меди просто считала меня странной, то Цисси всегда пыталась убедить меня в том, что игра в куклы намного интереснее чтения книг, затем она навязывала свои игрушки, всегда казавшиеся мне глупыми и неинтересными.

Я отказывалась от них, и Цисси сразу надувала губки, говорила, что я злая и черствая, и уходила в игровую комнату. Взрослые же не особо беспокоились из-за моего увлечения, даже, несмотря на то, что им прекрасно было известно, что в этих томах рассказывалось о темномагических заклинаниях, ритуалах и пытках – в нашей семье к этому всегда относились положительно.

Мать была очень довольна моей жаждой знаний и всегда считала, что я многого достигну в своей жизни. И я не собралась ее разочаровывать. По правде говоря, я и сама хотела, чтобы моя участь отличалась от уготованной всем женщинам из рода Блэк, и мечтала разорвать привычный для них цикл «детство – школа – замужество – воспитание детей – смерть».

Я лежала в кровати, смотрела в потолок и никак не могла уснуть. Мне пришлось закутаться в одеяло, так как в комнате было сыро. Я просто размышляла: вспоминала свое детство, все, что происходило в прошлые годы, и не могла понять, что же во мне так изменилось сейчас. Странно, что мне вообще такое пришло в голову. Я редко задумывалась над подобными жизненными вопросами. Объективное мышление, голос разума и жесткий самоконтроль – вот, как я жила. Но, тем не менее, это не влияло на мои сны. Если мне что-то и снилось, то это не имело для меня особого значения, и я тут же обо всем забывала, но та ночь была исключением. Я закрыла глаза и укрылась с головой, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет. И оказалась права – несколько секунд спустя я стала проваливаться в тревожный сон...

…Я не понимала, где я, и что со мной происходит. Мне едва было видно широкую, пустую дорогу, которую окаймляли сухие мертвые деревья… Было ужасно холодно, казалось, ветер пронизывает до костей. Я пыталась завернуться в плащ, но руки не слушались, пыталась кричать, но в горле пересохло, и оно издавало только слабые хрипы.

Вокруг меня закружился вихрь пыли, я начала задыхаться. Из груди вырвался судорожный кашель, заставивший меня согнуться пополам. Казалось, что мою грудь терзают сотни острых когтей, а шею сжимают холодные змеи. Я услышала тихий шепот: «Белла, Белла…». Звавший меня голос напоминал шипение змеи: тихое, злобное и пугающее. Я оглянулась, попытавшись найти того, кто повторял мое имя… и увидела два багровых огонька. Присмотревшись, я различила бледное лицо и ярко горящие красные глаза. И то, и другое не могло принадлежать человеку, ведь эта жуткая голова была лишена тела, его заменяла тьма. Лицо, плавающее во тьме… Меня охватила паника… Начиналась истерика… Собравшись с силами, я резко развернулась и закричала, так громко, как только могла…

Спустя секунду я поняла, что лежу в спальне, на полу, дверь была распахнута настежь, где-то далеко, словно в ином мире, слышались раскаты грома. Я вытерла со лба холодный липкий пот. Голова шла кругом, и меня тошнило, тело била крупная дрожь. Попыталась пошевелиться, но тут же сообразила, что запуталась в простынях. Алекто и Эдвина вскочили с кроватей и теперь обеспокоено смотрели на меня. Когда я, наконец, справилась с простынями и уселась на кровать, они тут же принялись меня расспрашивать и рассказывать о том, что я всю ночь стонала, а потом начала кричать. Чтобы отделаться от их вопросов, я забралась под одеяло и, отвернувшись лицом к стене, сделала вид, что сплю. На самом деле я снова не могла заснуть. В голове вновь и вновь прокручивался недавний сон, словно кто-то специально заставлял меня об этом думать.

«Да, Беллатрикс, ты и правда сошла с ума», – подумала я. Первым желанием после жуткого сна было убежать, куда глаза глядят, спрятаться от всего мира. Оставшуюся половину ночи я провела в полудреме, кутаясь в одеяло и пытаясь унять дрожь. От звуков разыгравшейся грозы становилось не по себе: в подземельях были отлично слышны раскаты грома, от которых, казалось, сотрясалась земля.

***

Утро выдалось пасмурным и дождливым. То, что вчера был ясный и солнечный день, казалось чем-то нереальным. Потолок Большого Зала заволокли серые грозовые тучи. В самом же замке царила сонная атмосфера, никто не кричал, не суетился, не бегал.

Я с самого утра чувствовала себя разбитой и уставшей, голова раскалывалась, тело ломило, словно я всю ночь провела не в мягкой кровати, а на каменном полу. Еще мне было невыносимо холодно, я натянула поверх блузки свитер, мантию, а на шею повязала бело-изумрудный шарф. Как я поднималась в Большой Зал, точно не помню, могу сказать лишь то, что мне приходилось держаться за перила. Пару раз меня выручил Лестрейндж, который внезапно оказывался в нужный момент в нужном месте, не давая мне заснуть по дороге и упасть с лестницы. Уже очутившись в Большом Зале и усевшись на свое место, я решила, что стоит наведаться к Слагхорну за порцией какого-нибудь ободряющего зелья, иначе я сегодняшний день не переживу. Правда, если, конечно, посмотреть на других, то Малфой, Розье и Яксли выглядели не лучше. Могу поспорить, что ночью они решили отметить начало учебного года. А на таких посиделках у камина уж никак не обходилось без приличного количества сливочного пива и огневиски. Последнее, конечно же, было запрещенным для несовершеннолетних, а тем более, на территории Хогвартса, но правила были не для этой компании.

Равнодушно осмотрев овсянку и яичницу, я потянулась за какао, как вдруг на миг замерла. Краем глаза я увидела, как в Большой Зал вошел Том Риддл. Как всегда на его лице была маска равнодушия и презрения ко всему, что его окружало. Он быстро кивнул своим одногруппникам, улыбнулся каким-то девушкам и прошел к столу. Риддл заметил меня и тут же его губы снова растянулись в улыбке. Он уселся прямо напротив меня, и мне тут же захотелось отвести взгляд и уставиться в свою тарелку. Аппетит пропал окончательно, поэтому я лишь ковыряла вилкой еду, склонив голову и спрятавшись за завесой своих волос.

Из задумчивости меня вывел Рудольфус, прокричавший мне прямо в ухо:

– Что с тобой, Белла?

Его рука легла мне на плечо. Однако я всем видом дала ему понять, что на такие вольности у него нет права. Не успела я что-то сказать по этому поводу, как Руди уже сидел рядом со мной и нагло улыбался. Я скорчила гримасу и повернулась к тарелке.

– Ты не знаешь, почему Риддл весь завтрак на тебя смотрит? – ехидно поинтересовался Лестрейндж.

– И что с того, что смотрит? – с напускным равнодушием ответила я.

– Ты покраснела, – глаза Рудольфуса победно заблестели.

– Не говори глупостей, Лестрейндж.

– Почему же глупостей? Ты одна из немногих, кто устоял перед его чарами. Но вода камень точит, – подмигнул мне Лестрейндж.

– Такое впечатление, что ты все еще не протрезвел после вашей вечеринки, – хмыкнула я, подняв на парня глаза. Его лицо было бардовым после прошедшей попойки, но взгляд вполне ясным и осмысленным. Я внимательно всматривалась в черты его лица, пытаясь найти хоть какое-нибудь объяснение его странному поведению после летних каникул.

«Интересно, почему он заговорил о Риддле? Неужели по мне так видно, что я.… А что, собственно, я?» – пронеслось у меня в голове.

Я буквально кожей чувствовала взгляды Риддла и Лестрейнджа. Я взглянула на последнего. Тот скорчил вопросительно-удивленную мину.

– Что, милая?

– С каких это пор я для тебя стала «милой»? – ледяным голосом поинтересовалась я.

– С недавних, – совершенно серьезно сказал Рудольфус.

– Перестань строить из себя идиота и меньше пей, Лестрейндж!

С этими словами я отодвинула от себя тарелку с нетронутым завтраком и встала из-за стола. Дойдя до выхода, я тут же вспомнила, что забыла получить расписание. О, нет, только не это! Больше всего на свете мне не хотелось сейчас иметь дело с Риддлом, но поделать нечего – расписание выдает староста факультета. Непонятно почему разозлившись, я снова подошла к столу Слизерина. На полпути меня чуть было не остановила предательская дрожь в коленках и непонятное головокружение. Я старалась не поднимать глаз, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Томом.

«Ненавижу тебя, Риддл!» – мысленно прорычала я, приближаясь к нему.

Когда юноша заметил меня, мне показалось, что его губы опять тронула улыбка.

– Здравствуй, Беллатрикс! – безукоризненно вежливым тоном произнес Том.

Я пропустила мимо ушей его приветствие, и уже было открыла рот, чтобы попросить расписание, как Риддл уже протянул мне пергамент. Его лицо вмиг стало бесстрастным, губы сжались в тонкую линию, глаза потемнели, я невольно отшатнулась, но собрала волю в кулак и взяла у него расписание.

– Благодарю, – сказала я, порадовавшись тому, что мой голос звучал так же вежливо и холодно, как и его.

С этими словами я развернулась на каблуках и быстро покинула Большой Зал.

***

Последней парой после обеда был Уход за Магическими Существами. На этих уроках не приходилось особо напрягаться. Профессор Кеттлберн, преподававший предмет, был невысоким постоянно хромающим старичком. Казалось, единственное, что по-настоящему заботит его в этой жизни, так это лишь его «драгоценные пушистики», то есть ужасные монстры наподобие гиппогрифов, акромантулов, сфинксов и остальных не менее «приятных» зверушек. Но то, что он был уже в глубоком маразме, и ему давно пора на пенсию, было на руку ученикам, так как позволяло валять дурака на его уроках и, по возможности, не делать домашние задания. В тот день мы проходили нюхлей, небольших пушистых зверьков, которые безумно любили все блестящее, а внешне были чем-то похожи на кротов. Нам предстояло разделиться на пары, чтобы накормить их флоббер-червями, а потом с их помощью найти зарытые монеты. Все это не составляло труда, поэтому большинство пар беседовало вполголоса…

– Слушай, Белла... – сказал Люциус, работавший сегодня в паре со мной. Наш нюхль только что нашел последнюю монету, - ты довольно странно ведешь себя с Риддлом…

Я вскинула брови, притворившись удивленной.

– Почему ты так решил?

– Наблюдал за вами за завтраком.

– Ой, Люц, у тебя больное воображение. Наверное, ты этим от Лестрейнджа заразился, да?

– О чем ты?

– Да просто вы сегодня как сговорились, утверждаете, что Риддл все время на меня смотрит! Мне-то какое дело до этого полукровки? Пусть делает все, что захочет, меня это не касается!

– А вот в этом ты глубоко ошибаешься, Белла.

Я внимательно посмотрела на Люциуса. Он выглядел более чем серьезно.

– В чем ошибаюсь?

– Том очень уважает тебя.

– Ха! Он уважает всех, кто носит юбки! А особенно в тот момент, когда на них нет этих юбок!

– Я совсем не это хотел тебе сказать, – Люциус не шутил, его светло-серые глаза испытывающее смотрели на меня. – Ты умна, проницательна, обладаешь твердым характером, хладнокровием.… Именно таких людей он ценит и собирает вокруг себя.

– Он, что, король какой-то, чтобы собирать свиту? – хмыкнула я, не обращая внимания на лесть Малфоя.

Откуда ни возьмись, налетел резкий ветер и принялся кружить по опушке Запретного Леса, расшатывая ветки деревьев и захватывая в вихри опавшую листву. Мне на голову стали падать капли, сбиваемые ветром с кустов шиповника, что возле которых я стояла. Не обращая на это внимания, я все также не отводила взгляда от Люциуса

– Знаешь, Белла, твой недостаток в том, что ты всегда недооцениваешь людей, а Том Риддл заслуживает уважения, если не почтения и поклонения. Ты меня знаешь довольно давно и хорошо, и также знаешь, что вряд ли я захочу кому-нибудь подчиняться. Но Риддл - совсем другое дело. Все то, о чем чистокровные волшебники только говорят направо и налево, Том воплощает в жизнь без промедлений. Кто знает, возможно, когда-нибудь весь мир будет у его ног, а мы, те, кто прислушался к нему еще со школьных лет, будем самыми близкими и верными ему людьми. А то, что его ожидает блестящее будущее, считают абсолютно все.

С этими словами Люциус посадил нюхля в коробку, кивнул мне и направился в сторону замка вместе с остальными слизеринцами. Я еще долго смотрела ему вслед, стоя посреди опустевшей поляны и подставляя свое лицо порывам холодного ветра, который трепал мои волосы и заставлял слезиться глаза. Мне удивительно было слышать такую длинную тираду от Малфоя. Я почему-то всегда его считала шалопаем и хулиганом, который не прочь напакостить старшим и совершить какой-нибудь безумный и необдуманный поступок. «Ты всегда недооцениваешь людей...» - эхом звучало в голове. Возможно, так и есть, но неужели я не права насчет Риддла? И странно, что о нем так отзывается Люциус. Вряд ли Малфой стал бы пытаться кому-то услужить, да и остальные члены этой компании тоже. Но, нет, я не желаю этого понимать! Я не желаю быть девочкой на побегушках у секс-символа школы, для этого есть целая толпа красавиц, которые годами сохнут по нашему старосте. Я не из тех, с кем можно просто поиграть, пусть зарубит себе это на носу.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

**Разум и чувства**

… _И пусть к тебе всё ж привела меня дорога,_

_Я все стерплю, но не коснусь порога,_

_И промолчав, пройду свой нелегкий путь,_

_Пока судьба не даст спокойно уснуть…_

_**(Стих принадлежит автору фанфика)**_

Интересно, почему осенние дни кажутся такими длинными, скучными и тоскливыми? Такое впечатление, что каждый день собирается длиться целую вечность, но в самый последний момент его что-то останавливает, и внезапно наступает ночь, не менее длинная, такая же длинная. Прежде я никогда не ощущала осеннюю депрессию. В то время, когда все ходили подавленные плохой погодой и засыпали от утреннего тумана, я радовалась пасмурным дням и дождю, мне нравилось наблюдать за ветрами и слушать грозу. Но теперь все это стало меня угнетать.

Моей душе явно чего-то не хватало. Но чего же? Теоретически моя жизнь вполне меня устраивала, все было даже лучше, чем я могла предположить: успехи в учебе, намного меньше проблем с преподавателями, чем в прошлом году, и практически ни одного выговора. Но раньше мне было просто-напросто плевать на подобные вещи. По правде говоря, я всегда отличалась редким безразличием, не обращала внимания ни на бытовые проблемы, ни на жизненные. Просто плыла по течению, живя принципом «Что не случается, случается к лучшему». Возможно, это неправильно - ожидать сюрпризов от судьбы, ничего не делая и существуя просто ради того, чтобы жить, но по-иному у меня не получалось.

А в последние дни что-то со мной произошло, что-то во мне изменилось. Возможно, я просто начинала взрослеть, а мое состояние – всего-навсего затянувшийся переходный возраст. Ну, что ж... Пускай так и будет, я его пережду. Может быть, когда-нибудь я буду со смехом вспоминать об этих глупых переживаниях и улыбаться самой себе.

Тем временем учеба шла полным ходом. Преподаватели словно сошли с ума. На каждом уроке они задавали все больше и больше домашних заданий и требовали все больше и больше практических. У нас почти не оставалось времени для отдыха, едва хватало нескольких часов на сон и перекус. Очень редко нам удавалось выбраться в Хогсмид, да и то всего на часик, чтобы помокнуть под проливным дождем. Каждый вечер приходилось сидеть в библиотеке, перетаскивая с места на место тяжелые справочники, чтобы вычитать характеристики древних заклинаний или составы тех или иных зелий. Это было настоящей пыткой для тех, кто не привык полностью посвящать свое время учебе.

Речь идет, конечно же, о Малфое, Эйвери, Яксли и Розье. Ведь они привыкли бездельничать на занятиях, после них устраивать грандиозные гулянки, а домашние задания быстро списывать на переменке у тех, кто учился лучше. Теперь же мне все время приходилось терпеть их недовольные восклицания по поводу того, что преподаватели не хотят над ними сжалиться и задавать меньше домашних заданий. В конце концов, я давала им списывать свои сочинения и рефераты, пока они и вправду не залились слезами.

А еще мне не давали покоя мысли о Томе Риддле. Везде и всегда я чувствовала его присутствие, видела, как он криво ухмыляется, окидывая меня заинтересованным взглядом, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. И почему меня это так мучило? Почему каждый вечер, засыпая, я видела его серые глаза? Почему, едва я заходила в библиотеку, тут же пыталась найти за самым дальним столиком около Запретной Секции его, склоненного над какой-то толстенной книгой? А когда я не видела Тома, в мою душу вселялась тоска и пустота, я не могла спокойно сидеть на месте и все время крутилась, ожидая, что он войдет в библиотеку своей уверенной походкой и проследует к одному из стеллажей.

И вот, когда высокий парень появлялся в дверях, проходил мимо меня столь близко, что я ощущала исходящий от него запах полыни, я чувствовала, как мое сердце начинало бешено стучать в груди. А он непринужденно садился за стол, доставал пергаменты, книги и что-то увлеченно выписывал орлиным пером. Временами я ощущала, как его глаза обращались ко мне. Я делала вид, что не замечаю его, продолжая втолковывать Розье что-то о свойствах лунного камня и его применении в зельях.

С того разговора с Малфоем на уроке Ухода за Магическими Существами прошел почти месяц, но слова Люциуса каждый день всплывали в моей памяти. Хоть мы с ним о Риддле больше не говорили, но мне казалось, что он замечает, как Том пытается меня зачаровать взглядом и порой переглядывается с Малфоем у меня за спиной. Но этому не было доказательств, поэтому я ничего не могла предъявить никому из них.

Я всегда считала Малфоя хорошим приятелем, а, возможно, и другом, и он вряд ли бы стал скрывать от меня что-то важное. Однако он был из компании Риддла, и, как я поняла, серьезно относился к идеям этого семикурсника. Но ведь я была здесь ни при чем, а если бы Том так сильно хотел затащить меня в койку, то явно бы уже попытался это сделать без помощи Люциуса. Как бы я к нему ни относилась, я знала, что он настойчивый парень и всегда идет к своей цели. Здесь же было что-то явно большее, чем просто секс. Примкнуть к его «банде», стать его верной собачкой, делать то, что он скажет? Смешно.

Мною никто никогда не управлял, я всегда сама поступала так, как считала нужным, и не собиралась ничего менять. Даже ради этих серых глаз и ангельской улыбки. Мало, что ли, в мире, симпатичных парней? Это не значит, что я должна идти на поводу у каждого из них. Но, признаюсь, когда на меня смотрел именно Том, мне было очень тяжело контролировать свои чувства, которые сразу же вытесняли весь разум на задний план. Хорошо хоть, что я никогда не оставалась одна. Со мной всегда были либо парни, либо Алекто, либо, в крайнем случае, Нарцисса.

Последняя быстро освоилась в школе, стала одной из лучших учениц потока, любимицей всех учителей. Для меня же Цисси всегда оставалась наивной, мечтательно и непосредственной девчушкой. Не то чтобы я так умилялась ею, но некоторые сестринские чувства во мне все же были. И, тем более, я чувствовала на себе ответственность за нее, хоть и понимала, что у сестры на плечах есть своя голова, которая в состоянии нормально работать.

А вот в работоспособности своей головы я стала сомневаться. Теперь мне все чаще по ночам снились кошмары, от которых по телу шла дрожь. И почти каждый раз я видела ужасные красные глаза и слышала, как глухой низкий голос повторяет мое имя и зовет меня за собой, во тьму. Порой я вскакивала с криками и пугала своих соседок по комнате. Иногда же все обходилось более спокойно: я лишь просыпалась в холодном поту, долго не могла заснуть, смотря на огарок свечи. Именно в такие моменты меня посещали мысли о Риддле – просто лежала, кутаясь в одеяло и вспоминая его лицо. За это я себя почти ненавидела.

Именно так я и встречала рассвет. Хоть я его и не видела, но я чувствовала, что солнце уже встало. Ну, что ж, это новый день. Как обычно, скучный, серый и тоскливый.… Одевалась, шла в Большой Зал, снова встречала Тома, снова чувствовала, как он за мной следит, снова мое сердце замирало. Потом уроки, потом домашние задания, библиотека и сон. Монотонные и бессмысленные будни.

Но в тот день все было с точностью до наоборот. Во-первых, ночью мне впервые приснился Том Риддл. Мы с ним стояли вдвоем посреди пустынной тропы, что шла через темный дремучий лес, он мне говорил что-то очень серьезное, при этом избегая встречаться со мной взглядом, и время от времени касался моей руки. И при каждом его движении меня словно парализовывало, я пыталась заглянуть в его глаза, но он упорно не давал мне этого сделать. Это была первая ночь за последнее время, когда я спала относительно спокойно.

Во-вторых, когда я поднялась в Большой Зал, меня тут же ослепили лучи яркого утреннего солнца, которое медленно поднималось над горизонтом, проникая в окна замка и пуская по стенам солнечных зайчиков. Не скажу, что я сильно обрадовалась этой перемене, но все же меня это и не огорчило. Мое расположение духа было вполне приемлемым. Я села за стол, буквально через минуту появился Риддл. Он опять-таки уселся напротив меня. Теперь у него это уже вошло в привычку – быть как можно ближе ко мне. Главное только, чтобы не слишком близко. Но вот только сегодня его поведение показалось мне несколько странным.

Войдя в Зал, он даже не повернул голову в мою сторону, придвинул к себе тарелку с беконом, но, как я заметила, к еде даже не прикоснулся. Его лицо было в несколько раз бледнее обычного, губы плотно сжаты, руки едва заметно тряслись. Кажется, он был очень взволнован. Из-за чего же? Насколько я знаю, сегодня никаких мероприятий не намечалось. Так что же тогда с Томом? Таким я его ни разу не видела. Или же просто не замечала. Он просидел за столом всего ничего, а после подхватил сумку и быстро пошел к выходу. Я хмуро провожала его взглядом. Знакомая фигура затерялась где-то в толпе, скрывшись за дверями Большого Зала. А на душе у меня почему-то вдруг стало так пусто, так тоскливо… Я вздохнула и повернулась к одноклассникам, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что у меня все отлично.

Уроки шли своим чередом – Заклинания, потом пара Травологии и Зелья, а после обеда Нумерология. За это время ничего особенного не произошло, не считая небольшой стычки с компанией гриффиндорцев. Но это для нас была столь привычная вещь, что никто уже не придавал ей значения. Ну, какой слизеринец может жить без перепалок с гриффиндорцем? Это уже можно было назвать одним из законов Хогвартса!

После уроков мы отправились, как обычно, в библиотеку, где застряли до самого вечера. Я уже успела привыкнуть, что мы ничем не занимаемся, кроме как читаем и пишем конспекты нудных и заумных текстов. Хоть я и проявляла интерес к учебе, но все же не до такой степени, чтобы посвящать ей всю свою школьную жизнь. Но что оставалось делать? В следующем году нам предстоит сдавать СОВ, а это уже не шутки.

- Ну, все, с меня хватит! – Люциус с громким звуком захлопнул справочник по необратимым сглазам и отодвинул его в сторону. – Делайте, что хотите, а я иду спать!

Блондин резко поднялся из-за стола и принялся запихивать вещи в сумку. Вскоре Эйвери, Розье и Яксли последовали его примеру. Я же осталась сидеть за столом, заканчивая эссе по Защите от Темных Сил. Стрелка часов медленно двигалась к восьми часам вечера. Неудивительно, что парни не выдержали – мы здесь сидели с трех часов дня. И, тем не менее, количество домашних заданий упорно не желало сокращаться, а только забивало нам головы ненужными деталями, которые никогда не пригодятся в будущей жизни. А я же отличалась феноменальной усидчивостью и решила закончить запланированную на сегодня работу.

Когда Малфой, Эйвери, Розье и Яксли покинули библиотеку, в помещении стало значительно тише и спокойнее, а библиотекарша, мадам Роузи, вздохнула с облегчением – ей больше не придется успокаивать неугомонных парней.

Я сидела за столом и листала огромную энциклопедию, выискивая в ней контрзаклятия. Нудная и однообразная работа. Признаться, я вообще не очень любила Защиту от Темных Сил, так как считала, что сами Темные Силы значительно полезнее и интереснее. Но, к сожалению, они были запрещены в нашей стране.

Библиотека с каждой минутой пустела все больше и больше, а стрелка на часах непреклонно двигалась к девяти часам – времени закрытия читального зала. Я на миг оторвалась от книги и осмотрелась. Теперь здесь оставалось лишь три человека – мадам Роузи, которая сидела за своим столом, я и Том Риддл.

Я почувствовала, как строки плывут перед моими глазами – это был первый раз, когда я осталась с ним наедине. Библиотекарша была не в счет. Он сидел всего в трех столах от меня, склонившись над какой-то книгой в хорошем темном переплете. Его лицо выглядело задумчиво-напряженным, губы казались еще тоньше обычного, глаза были опущены. Я тяжело вздохнула и обратила взгляд к тексту.

Надеюсь, он не понял, что я его разглядывала. Внезапно меня одолело огромное желание собрать вещи и поскорей покинуть библиотеку, уйти подальше от этого таинственного и красивого парня, чтобы просто никогда не пересекаться с ним взглядом, чтобы не чувствовать его присутствие. Но нет, я не буду поступать, как последняя трусиха. Я пыталась что-то прочесть, но слова упорно не желали складываться в предложения - мысли были обращены теперь лишь к одному объекту.

«Белла, приди в себя! Что ты себе позволяешь?» - я пыталась себя хоть как-то остепенить, но это, к сожалению, мне было не по силам.

Я спрятала лицо за завесой своих волос, чтобы не отвлекаться на его взгляды, да и самой не смотреть на него, как внезапно…

- Беллатрикс?.. - тихий шепот заставил меня резко оторваться от учебника.

Я медленно подняла голову и, убрав с лица прядь волос, посмотрела на него. Красивые черты, темно-серые глаза, густые волосы… Его лицо было всего в нескольких сантиметрах от моего, а губы слегка искривлены в ухмылке. Это делало его еще прекраснее. Сейчас он был так похож на ангела! И мне вдруг так захотелось почувствовать вкус его губ, таких мягких, таких нежных, таких влекущих.… Но… Я смело посмотрела в его глаза, навесив на свое лицо привычное безразличное выражение.

- Что-то случилось, Риддл?

Мой голос звучал холодно и ровно. А парень только усмехнулся еще шире.

- Так забавно наблюдать за тем, как ты строишь из себя дурочку, - теперь лицо Тома приобрело надменное и глумливое выражение. Голос тоже преобразился – стал резким и даже грубым.

- Я не очень понимаю, о чем ты, - я была уверенна, что со стороны кажусь «железной» леди.

Я смерила Риддла уничтожающим взглядом. Вряд ли кто-нибудь бы понял, что в присутствии Тома у меня внутри все перевернулось, голова закружилась, а сердце застучало так быстро, что вот-вот могло выскочить из груди. Мерлин, что он со мной делает?!

- Я вижу, что ты сама не своя, Беллатрикс, - послышался бархатный голос Риддла.

- Откуда тебе известно, когда я своя, а когда нет?

Он продолжал усмехаться.

- О, поверь, Белла, мне многое известно.

- Я за тебя безумно рада, - я снова повернулась к учебнику.

- Ах, Белла, Белла, ну почему же ты такая упрямая?

Я снова подняла глаза.

- Слушай, скажи, что тебе нужно и проваливай ко всем дементорам!

- Какие же мы грубые для юной аристократичной леди!

- Прекрати, пожалуйста, паясничать, у меня совершенно нет времени и настроения с тобой пререкаться. Поэтому прошу по хорошему – отвали.

Я бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд, но, кажется, ни он, ни то, что я сказала, не произвело на Тома ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Риддл улыбался, сверля меня глазами.

- Белла, ну, сколько можно притворяться? Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что мне от тебя нужно.

Я прищурилась, а после рассмеялась:

- Неужели, ты решил, что я буду с тобой спать?

- А кто сказал, что мне от тебя нужно только это?

- У тебя это на лице написано.

Том скептически хмыкнул.

- И становиться твоей верной собачкой я тоже не желаю!

Повисла напряженная пауза. Не меняя выражения лица, Том продолжал меня разглядывать и даже не пытался скрыть желание в своих глазах. Что бы там это ни было, но мне почему-то вдруг стало приятно. Наверное, всем женщинам льстит, когда их хотят, и я не исключение. Тем более, такие парни, как он… Мерлин, о чем я думаю? Какое мне дело до его похоти? Я его не хочу и точка! Меня он ни капли не волнует!

Как только Том открыл рот для того, чтобы мне ответить, как над нами раздался высокий голос мадам Роузи:

- Молодые люди, библиотека закрывается через пять минут.

Она пристально наблюдала за нами, ожидая, пока мы уйдем. Я молча встала из-за стола, собирая пергаменты и перья. Сумка Риддла была уже собрана, поэтому он лишь хмуро наблюдал за мной исподлобья. Как только я застегнула молнию на сумке, Том тут же поднялся, стараясь не отставать от меня. Мы покинули читальный зал, и школьный староста тут же подал голос:

- Я уверен, что ты тоже меня хочешь, - утвердительно процедил Том.

Я усмехнулась, посмотрев на него, как на идиота:

- У тебя навязчивая идея, Риддл.

- А ты слишком гордая, чтобы признать очевидный факт.

Его темные глаза блеснули в полутьме, и я почувствовала дрожь по всему телу. Что он опять со мной делает? Ненавижу его за это! На губах парня снова заиграла еще более широкая и еще более наглая усмешка, а глаза оценивающе скользнули по моей фигуре. Мне показалось, или я покраснела? Как хорошо, что большая часть факелов уже погасла, и он не мог разглядеть выражение моего лица.

Мы спустились по лестнице на второй этаж и пошли по темному коридору к переходу, что вел в подземелья. Десять минут назад был отбой, поэтому в замке царила непривычная тишина. По коридорам не носились ученики, никто не кричал и не выпускал магических искр. Давно я не блуждала вечерами по школе, когда все должны быть в своих гостиных или спальнях. И кто бы вообще мог подумать, что я снова буду идти по школьному коридору после девяти вечера в компании Тома Риддла, который предлагает мне переспать!

Я шла вперед, опустив глаза к полу, но чувствовала на себе его взгляд, и напряглась. На миг подняв глаза, я заметила, как он хмыкнул, и в следующее мгновенье произошло нечто непредвиденное. Юноша резко остановился, схватил меня руками за плечи, грубо прижав к стенке. Ухмылка исчезла с его лица, губы сжались в тонкую линию, кожа стала еще бледнее, а глаза оставались холодными, как сталь, лицо исказилось от непонятной вспышки гнева, черты преобразились - стали более резкими и вытянутыми. Вся его ангельская красота вмиг пропала, сделав его лицо злобным и отталкивающим.

- Послушай меня, Блэк, - процедил он. Его голос мне напомнил шипение змеи, которая вот-вот собирается кинуться на свою жертву.

Я хотела ответить ему, но все произошло так стремительно, что просто не успела. Он мертвой хваткой схватил меня за плечи, прижимая спиной к холодной каменной стене. Наверное, утром на теле будут синяки. Пути к отступлению не было, а Риддл казался устрашающим.

- Я всегда добиваюсь того, чего желаю, и никто, слышишь, никто, не посмеет помешать моим планам! Тем более, какая-то упрямая малолетка!

- Том, мне больно, отпусти, - просипела я, подняв на него взгляд, полный ненависти и презрения.

Он слегка ослабил хватку, но не отступил и не отстранился. Его руки все еще лежали на моих плечах, а лицо было всего в паре сантиметров от моего. И с него не сошла та ужасная маска жестокости и злобы.

- Я тебе обещаю, Беллатрикс, что рано или поздно ты все равно станешь моей. И тогда за меня ты будешь готова отдать тысячи жизней, в том числе и свою. Поверь, Белла, я редко ошибаюсь. Когда-нибудь ты будешь стоять передо мной на коленях, и хвататься руками за полы моей мантии, пытаясь заработать снисхождение. Вот тогда ты поймешь, какой я на самом деле.

Я смотрела на него, не в состоянии что-либо сказать. Мне стало жутко, по-настоящему жутко, как прежде не было никогда. Мне вдруг захотелось просто исчезнуть, чтобы никогда больше не видеть этих глаз, этого лица. Теперь я точно знала, что Риддл не отстанет. Но я не собиралась за ним бегать, и я не хотела ему отдаваться. Черт возьми, я не отношусь к тем малолетним шлюхам, которых интересует только место чуть ниже живота. И я вовсе не хочу его, я не собираюсь тратить время на этого негодяя. Он мне никто, а я ему ничего не должна.

- Только через мой труп, Риддл, - прошипела я, вырвавшись из его рук. – Я никогда не стану твоей игрушкой, что бы ни случилось!

С этими словами я быстро развернулась и побежала в сторону подземелий. Насколько я поняла, Том еще оставался стоять на месте, крича что-то мне вслед. Но я уже не слушала его, я предпочитала, чтобы последнее слово оставалось за мной. Я сказала ему, что не намерена входить в его грандиозные планы по захвату женской половины Хогвартса, остальное уже - его проблемы. Возможно, за моей маской презрения и ненависти таилось что-то иное, но это не в счет. Я не привыкла руководствоваться мгновенными проявлениями чувств. Я предпочитаю разум. Ведь чувства – это всего лишь иллюзия, которую придумали для себя слабые люди, неспособные на то, чтобы признать жестокую правду этого мира.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

**Первая жертва**

_«Его глаза, холодные, как лед,_

_Небрежный взгляд бросает луч надежды,_

_И через миг он тебя убьет,_

_И тут же позабудет в темноте кромешной…»_

_**(Автор неизвестен)**_

Утром я проснулась в призрачной надежде, что день будет удачным, но стоило мне открыть глаза, как мои ожидания развеялись в пух и прах. Алекто, словно сумасшедшая, носилась по комнате в поисках утерянной блузки. Было не совсем понятно, зачем она ей понадобилась, ведь на занятиях полагалось присутствовать в школьной форме. К тому же, под утро я сильно замерзла и теперь, больше всего на свете, мне хотелось нежиться в теплой постели. Но вылезти из-под одеяла все же пришлось.

Спускаясь к завтраку, я размышляла о том, что мне снова придется встретиться с Тем-О-Ком-Нельзя-Думать, и мысли эти хорошего настроения не прибавляли. Присутствие Тома действовало на меня, как какой-то странный вид магии. В такой ситуации стоило вести себя непринужденно, не показывая свою заинтересованность. И кое-что во всем этом особенно настораживало. Зачем ему вздумалось охмурить именно меня?

После вчерашнего разговора я постоянно вспоминала только о нем, не в состоянии думать ни о чем другом. Конечно, он красив, но Люциус и Рудольфус тоже были привлекательны, однако меня к ним совершенно не тянуло. В Томе таилась какая-то неведомая сила, которая заставляла меня терять рассудок, и это озлило меня неимоверно. Я абсолютно не желала признавать то, что Том был прав, и я действительно хочу его. А если даже и так? Да любая девушка в Хогвартсе хочет того же, и это не их вина. Однако, в отличие от остальных, афишировать свои желания я не собиралась. Силы воли для этого у меня было в избытке.

***

Очутившись на пороге Большого Зала, я непроизвольно начала высматривать в толпе знакомое лицо. Том глядел прямо на меня, нахально улыбаясь. «Ну, я же говорил, что ты сама ищешь встречи!» - ясно давал понять весь его вид. Мне нестерпимо захотелось плюнуть в это наглое лицо, прибавив к плевку несколько язвительных замечаний по поводу его самоуверенности. Но я сдержалась и, демонстративно отвернувшись, устроилась на противоположном конце стола, неподалеку от шумной компании шестикурсников.

Первым уроком у нас были Заклинания. Прихватив сумку с учебниками, я поспешила на второй этаж. Вслед за мной увязался Люциус. Поднявшись по выщербленной лестнице, мы оказались в коридоре, где, как всегда, царил полумрак. По окнам застучали первые капли дождя. Свернув в узкий проход около женского туалета, мы внезапно налетели на толпящихся здесь учеников. Слышались приглушенные вскрики и возгласы. Все толкались, что-то кричали, кое-где раздавались всхлипы. И хаффлпафцу было бы понятно, что здесь что-то произошло. Я обеспокоено взглянула на Малфоя. Поймав мой взгляд, он едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь с моим желанием подойти к ребятам. Мы подобрались ближе, чтобы взглянуть, что там случилось.

Чем ближе мы подходили, тем отчетливей слышались чьи-то рыдания. Плакала моя ровесница из Хаффлпафа, Миртл Рубенс, грязнокровка и полная дура. Ее круглое лицо покраснело и опухло от слез, что делало ее еще некрасивее, очки съехали набок, волосы растрепались. Миртл, по любому поводу скандалящая и заливающаяся слезами, всегда слыла истеричкой и паникершей, однако сейчас даже в толпе царила атмосфера паники и нервозности. Внезапно, откуда ни возьмись, вынырнула Нарцисса и тут же кинулась ко мне. Голубые глаза сестры казались огромными от переполнявшего ее возбуждения:

- Скорее сюда! - нетерпеливо воскликнула она, схватив меня за руку и увлекая за собой. - Там такое случилось!

Я едва успела схватить за рукав Люциуса, как мы уже оказались в гуще толпы.

Бесцеремонно растолкав путающуюся под ногам малышню, мы, наконец, смогли увидеть, что происходит. Посреди прохода лежала Эмили Смит, грязнокровка и приятельница Миртл из Хаффлпафа. Казалось, она превратилась в восковую статую, похожую на человека. На бледном, словно мел, лице девчонки, застыли удивление и страх, а ее рука все еще сжимала волшебную палочку. Видимо, она пыталась защитить себя. Было не ясно, что же именно с ней случилось.

Я взглянула на Малфоя. Он с безразличием взирал на всю эту суету. Возможно, кто-то из наших решил позабавиться, а потом оставил ее здесь, даже не потрудившись замести следы преступления. Надо будет расспросить об этом Лестрейнджа и Роквуда. Без них здесь точно не обошлось. Им нравилось портить жизнь грязнокровкам и, особенно, хаффлпафцам.

Гул голосов стал стихать.

В проходе появился профессор Диппет собственной персоной. За ним спешили профессора Слагхорн, Дамблдор, деканы Хаффлпафа и Равенкло.

- Всем ученикам разойтись по классам, - зазвучал в коридоре властный голос директора. - Учителей и старост прошу подойти сюда!

Все тут же расступились, а кое-кто поспешил в сторону учебных аудиторий. Остались только старшекурсники и старосты. Тишину нарушали лишь истеричные всхлипы Миртл. Мне попался на глаза Том Риддл. Он стоял неподалеку от профессора Диппета, и, казалось, ему не было никакого дела до происходящего, но пальцы, теребящие застежку мантии, выдавали его нервозность. Что он задумал? И с каких это пор с шалостями слизеринцев разбирается сам директор?

В это мгновение Нарцисса, не отпуская моей руки, юркнула за колонну. За нами последовал Люциус, и мы тесно прижались друг к другу, стараясь не попасться на глаза учителям.

- Миртл, успокойся… - подходя к рыдающей девчонке и осторожно обнимая ее за вздрагивающие плечи, произнесла профессор Колс, декан Хаффлпафа, - что здесь произошло?

Голос преподавательницы Астрономии звучал, как всегда, негромко, и, казалось, подействовал на Миртл успокаивающе. Та подняла на нее заплаканные, опухшие глаза и снова всхлипнула:

- Я не знаю, профессор, правда! Когда я вчера пришла в спальню, Эмми еще не было, я думала, что она где-то гуляет… А когда проснулась, то решила, что она уже пошла на завтрак и не разбудила меня… А потом… Потом…

Ее голос превратился в какую-то смесь всхлипов и икания, из глаз снова потекли слезы, голова опустилась. Профессор Колс переглянулась с Диппетом, тот кивнул, и она перевела взгляд на Риддла:

- Том, будь добр, отведи ее в больничное крыло.

Парень молча кивнул и равнодушно посмотрел на Миртл. Та же мгновенно ринулась к нему, вцепившись пальцами в его руку. Казалось, она стала рыдать еще сильнее и еще громче. Ну, конечно же, вызвать жалость у самого популярного парня Хогвартса, а потом добиться его утешений – мечта любой магглорожденной дурнушки в очках и с прыщавым лицом. Смотря на то, как Миртл жмется к Риддлу, мне стало до ужаса противно, захотелось выбежать из укрытия и наложить на нее Оглушающее заклятие. Но разум все-таки взял верх над эмоциями, да и если я буду так реагировать на каждую грязнокровку, которая липнет к Риддлу, то мне не хватит времени на свою жизнь – их так много, что я не успею всех перебить.

Теперь, когда в коридоре остались одни преподаватели, мы пытались дышать как можно тише, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия и не получить штрафных баллов за пропуск урока. Дамблдор подошел к Эмили и осторожно коснулся ее руки:

- Холодная, - сказал он. – Это произошло около семи часов назад, во время отбоя.

К нему подошел профессор Диппет и принялся задумчиво разглядывать тело девушки. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но оно мне показалось вечностью.

- Нет, Альбус, она не мертва, - после длительного раздумья подвел итог профессор Диппет. – Но это и не чары Оцепенения, а более тяжелая и тонкая магия, а, возможно, и темная.

- Но кто это мог сделать, Арманд? – подала голос профессор Колс. Ее лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем обычно, голос дрожал. – Я никогда не поверю, что это кто-то из учеников!

- Я тоже не хочу в это верить, Глория, но случиться может всякое. Многие ученики уже давно научились такой магии, о которой мы в их возрасте знали только понаслышке, - проговорил профессор Диппет. – Единственное, что я могу сказать, так это то, что это был кто-то из тех, кто находится в замке, так как чужих в последние сутки у нас не наблюдалось. И меня очень пугает тот факт, что виновником может оказаться любой из обитателей замка, а тем более ученик.

- Но она ведь не мертва, ей ведь можно как-то помочь? – воскликнула профессор Колс, ее голос задрожал еще больше. Казалось, еще она вот-вот разрыдается.

- Корень мандрагоры поможет ей в любом случае, Глория. Когда он поспеет, я уверен, что профессор Слагхорн и мадам Ингер приготовят отличное зелье, которое исцелит ученицу Смит.

- Но, Арманд, вы не подумали, что нападения могу повториться? И что это вовсе не несчастный случай?

Профессор Диппет внимательно посмотрел на Дамблдора поверх очков. Преподаватель Трансфигурации был взволнован и насторожен еще больше директора школы.

- Мы сделаем все, чтобы найти виновника этого происшествия в самые кратчайшие сроки, не подключая Министерство.

- Но ученикам может грозить опасность!

- Этого больше не повторится, Альбус, будьте уверены. Учителя будут по ночам патрулировать коридоры, ученикам будет запрещено покидать гостиные после восьми часов вечера. А сейчас, я думаю, нужно доставить мисс Смит в больничное крыло, чтобы ее посмотрела мадам Ингер, а после всем идти на уроки.

С этими словами профессор Диппет взмахнул волшебной палочкой, сотворив носилки для Эмили. Мы с Люциусом и Нарциссой как можно плотнее вжались в стенку, чтобы остаться незамеченными профессорами, которые небольшой процессией направились в сторону больничного крыла. Как только за углом исчезла спина профессора Слагхорна, я, наконец, позволила себе отдышаться, усевшись прямо на пол. Люциус поступил подобно мне, а Нарцисса осталась стоять на том же месте, где была, все еще потрясенная увиденным. Не знаю, почему, но мне все это уж очень не понравилось. Нет, дело не в грязнокровке и не в нападении. Просто меня вдруг пронзило какое-то очень нехорошее предчувствие, что все это случилось неспроста, что у этого нападения есть свои причины. Судя по словам директора, это слишком сильная магия для подростка, а очень способных старшекурсников у нас в школе можно пересчитать по пальцам. Я тряхнула головой, чтобы отогнать от себя эти глупые мысли, и взглянула на Люциуса. Тот казался спокойным и невозмутимым, как будто бы только что ничего не произошло.

- Тебе это все не кажется странным? – мой шепот пронзил глухую тишину, эхом отразившись от каменных стен.

- Ты про что? – Малфой взглянул на меня.

- Я про грязнокровку!

- Ну, и что? Одной больше, одной меньше, велика потеря, - пожал плечами Люц.

- Я не о том, болван, я имею в виду то, что на нее напал кто-то из слизеринцев, я уверена!

- Белла, какая разница? Главное, что это нас не касается!

- С чего ты взял? – я подозрительно прищурилась, стараясь разглядеть ответ в его светло-серых глазах, но они по-прежнему казались бесстрастными.

- Да потому, что эта Смит - грязнокровка!

- Мне кажется, или ты имеешь в виду, что нападения повторятся?

Мои подозрения усиливались со скоростью самой быстрой метлы. Люциус то ли что-то скрывал, то ли на что-то намекал, а, возможно, все сразу.

- Всякое может случиться…

- Ты что-то знаешь и тебя есть информация, которая не известна учителям, ведь так?

Внезапно Малфой усмехнулся своей самой сладкой улыбкой и щелкнул меня пальцем по носу.

- Белла, ты, кажется, не высыпаешься, вот тебе и мерещатся разные заговоры. Просто забудь об этом, как об очередной неудаче Хаффлпафа и порадуйся избавлению от грязнокровки. А на нас вряд ли кто-то посмеет напасть – тогда весь магический мир будет стоять на ушах. Получай удовольствие от незапланированного прогула урока.

С этими словами Люциус ловко поднялся с пола, улыбнулся Нарциссе, потрепав ее по голове, и грациозной походкой удалился. Я посмотрела на сестру снизу вверх. На ее лице читалась смесь восторга, страха и удивления. Ее голубые глаза пристально смотрели на меня, словно чего-то ожидая.

- Это Малфой на нее напал, да? - шепотом спросила она, наклонившись ко мне.

- Не говори глупостей, Цисси, он сам не знает, о чем говорит, - я попыталась отмахнуться от нее, зная, что сейчас будет поток самых глупых вопросов. Вот в чем-чем, а в задавании вопросов моя сестра был мастером, и мне всегда казалось, что она даже не думала, что спрашивала. Правда, Нарцисса вообще мало думала, а все свои проблемы решала за счет милой мордашки.

Я поднялась с пола, отряхивая мантию. Взглянула на наручные часы – до конца урока оставалось меньше получаса, идти туда не имело смысла. Значит, придется где-нибудь провести свободное время. Это не составляло проблемы, так как в Хогвартсе было полно подобных мест.

А может быть, Малфой все-таки прав, и мне эта ситуация только показалась странной? Возможно, это обычная закономерность противостояния чистокровных волшебников грязнокровкам? Да и профессор Диппет не придал этому особого значения. А то, что Дамблдор запаниковал, не так уж и серьезно – он всегда волновался за своих любимчиков магглорожденных, это было известно всем. Но откуда тогда у меня взялись дурные предчувствия? Своей интуиции я всегда доверяла, она никогда меня не подводила. Что же тогда должно быть сейчас? Что-то подсказывало мне, что это не последняя жертва, что это только начало странных и ужасных событий в школе, и еще неизвестно, чем все обернется для учеников. А еще я была уверена, что Люциус что-то знает, а, возможно, даже был заранее осведомлен о том, что планируется нападение. Но кто его совершил - я не могла и предположить. Это мог быть любой слизеринец, но вот почему он не замел следы, почему оставил тело Эмили лежать посреди коридора? Да и вообще, не проще ли было ее просто убить, а не подвергать какому-то сложному черномагическому заклинанию?

Ну, вот, теперь я снова забиваю себе голову ненужными мыслями. Что-то последнее время у меня уж очень часто это случается. Хотя, скорей всего, это обычное женское любопытство, не более. Все-таки мне бы хотелось посмотреть на того героя, который властвовал сегодня ночью в коридоре на втором этаже напротив женского туалета. И именно там у нас вчера с Риддлом состоялся разговор… А не может ли быть, что это…? Да нет же, почему опять Риддл? Хотя, с его стороны было весьма странно то, что он ни с того, ни с сего набросился на первую попавшуюся грязнокровку. Максимум, что он мог ей сделать, так это.… В общем, сделать то, что хочет от каждой приглянувшейся ему девушки. И что я знала, наверняка, так это то, что в таких ситуациях ему важна не чистота крови, а внешние данные. А еще, кажется, моя внешность вполне подходила под его критерии…


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. **

**Гордость и предубеждение**

_А ты думал - я тоже такая,_

_Что можно забыть меня,_

_И что брошусь, моля и рыдая,_

_Под копыта гнедого коня._

_Или стану просить у знахарок_

_В наговорной воде корешок_

_И пришлю тебе странный подарок -_

_Мой заветный душистый платок._

_Будь же проклят. Ни стоном, ни взглядом_

_Окаянной души не коснусь,_

_Но клянусь тебе ангельским садом,_

_Чудотворной иконой клянусь,_

_И ночей наших пламенным чадом -_

_Я к тебе никогда не вернусь._

_**(А. Ахматова)**_

Наконец-то наступила пятница. Мне с трудом верилось, что эта учебная неделя подошла к концу. Она показалась мне очень длинной и трудной, от утомленности кружилась голова. Я чувствовала себя выжатой, словно лимон, у меня не оставалось сил практически ни на что, хотелось лишь отдыха. Я твердо решила в эти выходные побездельничать. В субботу планировался поход в Хогсмид, а это было отличным местом, чтобы отвлечься и развеяться. Теплый бар, большая компания, несколько бокальчиков сливочного пива – что может быть лучше? И никаких уроков, никаких проблем, никаких разборок. Хотя, если учитывать последние события, то разборок в школе было немало. Новость о том, что некто напал на Эмили Смит, разнеслась по всему замку со скоростью света. Со всех углов только и слышались разговоры, что в школе появился маньяк, который блуждает по ночным коридорам, преследуя запоздалых учеников.

Миртл Рубенс теперь рассказывала всем, кто желал ее слушать, что если бы не она, то Эмили давно была бы мертва. Видите ли, хаффлпафка первой обнаружила обездвиженное тело подруги и вовремя успела сообщить об этом преподавателям. Но, насколько мне было известно, то ничего она никому не сообщала, просто ее рыдания, скорее всего, были слышны даже в Запретном Лесу. Впрочем, Миртл мало кто слушал, а если и слушал, то всерьез не воспринимал. В школе она всегда слыла незадачливой и глупой толстушкой, которая пыталась любым способом выделиться из толпы, но у нее получалось только опозорить себя и выставится полной идиоткой перед соучениками. Но это все уже были ее личные проблемы, меня это маггловское отродье мало интересовало. Моя голова была забита совсем другим.

С утра меня мучило какое-то странное чувство. У меня все время было ощущение, что я о чем-то забыла. Наверное, из-за этого я была рассеяна, как никогда прежде. На Зельеварении меня угораздило расплавить ни в чем неповинный котел, а на Заклинаниях я, практикуя Отталкивающие чары, попала профессору Флитвику подушкой прямо в голову. За это мне, конечно же, ничего не было, так как этот преподаватель был одним из самых терпеливых и добродушных в школе, все воспринимал с юмором и ко всем ученикам относился одинаково дружелюбно. Этого низенького и улыбчивого профессора, декана Равенкло, уважали практически все, в том числе и слизеринцы, невзирая на то, что в его роду явно присутствовали гоблины. А как еще можно было относиться к учителю, который никогда не давал ученикам завалить экзамен или контрольную работу, а его уроки были веселыми и несложными?

После Заклинаний была большая перемена, на которой я решила отправиться в библиотеку и поискать какую-нибудь книгу для легкого чтения. Но, спускаясь на третий этаж по мраморной лестнице, я впервые почувствовала, как мне здесь неуютно. Замок вдруг почему-то стал для меня чужим и слишком большим, его стены - холодными и неприступными, а обстановка - слишком скучной и серой.

Проходя мимо узкого высокого окна, я мельком посмотрела на свое отражение в стекле. Что это за девушка с бледным лицом и пустыми черными глазами, растрепанными волосами, тонкими, сухими губами и синяками под глазами? Было трудно поверить, что я смогла себя запустить до такой степени! Но ведь я не высыпалась, да и слишком много нервничала по пустякам.

За последнее время я так сильно изменилась, но не могла понять, почему. Мне было так пусто, холодно и одиноко. Куда делись мои прежние остроумные шутки, твердый характер и резкое поведение? Неужели теперь так будет всегда – я останусь тихой и грустной, молчаливой и задумчивой? Неужели теперь не буду проказничать вместе с друзьями, нарушая школьные правила? Ведь со стороны кажется, что все не так уж плохо! Рядом полно одноклассников, две сестры… Но этого было мало. Так хотелось, чтобы рядом был кто-то родной и близкий, чтобы он мог прийти и обнять, защитив меня от всей суеты, серости и монотонности мира. Но кто? У меня не было близких людей. Даже мать всегда ко мне относилась как-то поверхностно и формально. Казалось, что она заботилась обо мне только из чувства долга. А когда я пошла в школу, то она и вовсе бросила меня на произвол судьбы. По окончании Хогвартса Друэлла планировала выдать меня замуж за какого-то богатого и знатного волшебника, таким образом, получив огромное состояние и избавившись от меня раз и навсегда. Так же она собиралась поступить и с Андромедой, и с Нарциссой.

Андромеде, кстати, нашли жениха – некоего Джеда Селвина, довольно мерзкого типа, который два года назад закончил Хогвартс и теперь просиживал штаны в своем поместье, пересчитывая галеоны. Казалось, что ни о чем, кроме своего наследства, он говорить был не в состоянии. Меди с пятнадцати лет знала, что ей предстоит разделить свою судьбу с этим человеком, но за это время они виделись раза три. Со стороны казалось, что старшей сестре глубоко плевать на то, что она выходит замуж за совершенно чужого и неприятного ей мужчину, но я-то знала, что это не так. Наверное, я единственная видела, как она рыдала в своей комнате, узнав о помолвке. Но в то время я была еще слишком мала, чтобы подойти и утешить ее. Нельзя сказать, что нас с Андромедой связывали теплые сестринские узы, мы были слишком разными и обе понимали, что наше общение закончится только скандалом. Дома мы разговаривали только по надобности, а в школе почти не виделись.

С Нарциссой было совсем по-другому. Подругами мы никогда не были, но и не игнорировали друг друга. Если сестру кто-то обижал, она тут же бежала ко мне жаловаться. Сама не зная, зачем, я всегда выслушивала ее рассказы о строгих родителях, а после мы просто сидели рядом, разговаривая о пустяках или читая друг другу книги. Что касается судьбы Нарциссы, я тоже знала, что она предрешена. Она же была просто обязана выйти замуж за состоятельного волшебника, так наш род и так был на грани банкротства.

Размышляя, я и не заметила, как добралась до библиотеки. Около нее толпа учеников начинала редеть, а в самом читальном зале обнаружились лишь те, кому предстояло в этом году сдавать СОВ или ЖАБА. Я подошла к ближайшему стеллажу и схватила первую попавшуюся книгу, не глядя на название. Для меня не имело значения, что читать, главное, забить себе чем-то голову.

За пределами библиотеки слышался гул голосов и топот ног. И, выходя из читального зала, я не смогла не заметить _его_. Бледная кожа, темные волосы, прямой нос, четко очерченные тонкие губы, серые глаза. Ну, где же можно встретить Тома Риддла, как не около библиотеки? Он стоял возле перил и вел беседу с… Миртл Рубенс. Я смотрела на них, не веря своим глазам. С какой это стати Том разговаривает с этой уродиной? А она вся так и светится от счастья, ведь самый популярный парень школы заговорил с ней. Мне же почему-то вдруг захотелось вцепиться в ее волосы или выцарапать глаза. Единственное, что меня сдерживало, так это то, что Том мог подумать, что я ревную. И, возможно, он будет прав. Но нет, я не могу ревновать Риддла, да еще и к Миртл Рубенс! Еще чего! Но почему мне так хочется стереть ее с лица земли? Сделать ей больно, оскорбить эту мерзкую и уродливую грязнокровку! Как же я ненавидела подобных ей и ее в частности! Я впилась ногтями в кожаный переплет книги, чтобы как-то выплеснуть свою злость, хоть книга была ни в чем не виновата.

И вдруг раздался звук рвущейся ткани, хруст, и я ощутила, как все содержимое моей сумки посыпалось на пол. Этого еще не хватало! Хорошо, что я хоть не забыла наложить на чернильницу Противоударные чары. Я обреченновздохнула и уселась на корточки, чтобы собрать свои вещи.

- Позволь помочь, - вдруг послышался знакомый голос.

Я подняла голову. Надо мной стоял Рудольфус Лестрейндж. Он мгновенно присел рядом, принявшись собирать книги, пергаменты и перья.

- Что-то ты совсем заучилась, Белла, - сказал парень, держа в руках ту самую книгу, которую я только что взяла в библиотеке. – С каких это пор ты решила изучить «Историю Хогвартса»?

Я подняла глаза на Рудольфуса, молча взяв книгу из его рук, и, глядя на мое удивленно-вопросительное выражение лица, парень усмехнулся.

- Я просто никогда еще не видел тебя такой уставшей, Белла, - сказал он.

- С каких это пор ты так заботиться обо мне? – тихим голосом поинтересовалась я, краем глаза взглянув на лестницу и увидев, что Риддл смотрел на нас поверх головы Миртл.

- Я просто констатирую факт, - пожал плечами Рудольфус. – Я ведь вижу, что ты целыми днями только и сидишь за книгами!

- Я не понимаю, какое тебе до этого дело, Лестрейндж!

- Как насчет прогулки в Хогсмид завтра? – Руди всегда умел резко перескакивать с темы на тему.

- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

- Ну, почему сразу свидание! Обычная прогулка старых приятелей, бокальчик сливочного пива и милая беседа! Тебе следует развеяться …

Я уставилась на Рудольфуса. Куда мир катится! Теперь он меня приглашает пойти с ним на прогулку! И зачем, спрашивается, он свалился на мою голову? И тут я снова взглянула на Риддла. Он не переставал следить за нами глазами, даже не вслушиваясь в то, что говорила ему Миртл. Мое лицо внезапно расплылось в самой сладкой улыбке.

- Конечно, Руди, с удовольствием! – отчетливо и на полтона громче сказала я, надеясь, что Том меня услышит. – Где и во сколько?

***

Теперь мне предстояло свидание с Лестрейнджем. Пускай он называл это «обычной прогулкой старых приятелей», но я знала, что он подразумевал самое настоящее свидание. Однако у меня действительно появилась возможность отвлечься от учебы и мыслей о Риддле. Рудольфус был довольно веселым и умным парнем, и с ним нельзя было соскучиться.

До полуночи я безрезультатно пыталась заснуть, но никак не могла нормально устроиться в постели - то было жарко, то холодно, то мешали волосы. В итоге я зажгла свечу и потянулась за «Историей Хогвартса». Не то чтобы мне так сильно хотелось читать, просто нужно было усыпить себя нудными статьями о жизнях основателей школы и их значении в истории магического мира. Книга была толстой и пыльной, ее явно никто не читал уже несколько десятилей. Я открыла пожелтевший том на первой попавшейся странице и тут же вчиталась в текст.

_«… Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс всегда была местом, таившим в себе множество невероятных тайн и загадок, мифов и легенд. Они могли быть как правдивыми, так и выдуманными. И на протяжении многих веков велись споры об истинности той или иной истории, рассказанной о волшебном замке, стены которого до сих пор таят в себе неизведанные секреты. Одним из таких секретов является легенда о Тайной Комнате. Вот уже сколько веков подряд она передается из уст в уста, но, тем не менее, истинность ее до сих пор не подтверждена. _

_Как нам известно, Хогвартс был создан четырьмя великими волшебниками – Годриком Гриффиндором, Ровеной Равенкло, Хельгой Хаффлпаф и Салазаром Слизерином. Первые годы существования школы они жили в мире и согласии и передавали своим воспитанникам знания. _

_Но единственным, кто чаще всего не соглашался с методами преподавания коллег, был Салазар, считавший, что магия должна находиться под строжайшим секретом, что в круги волшебников должны быть посвящены лишь избранные - те, у кого в роду никогда не было магглов или других существ. Из-за этого принципа довольно часто возникали споры и разногласия, особенно между Слизерином и Гриффиндором. В конце концов, Салазар не выдержал и решил покинуть Хогвартс. По легенде перед своим уходом он создал в замке помещение, которое назвал Тайной Комнатой. Великий Слизерин сказал, что Комната может быть открыта лишь его Наследником. Когда-нибудь придет время, и ужас, заключенный в стенах этого помещения, вырвется наружу, и это будет конец всем магглорожденным в Хогвартсе. Говорят, что это чудовище может повиноваться лишь Наследнику Слизерина и способно убить одним своим взглядом. Больше всего на свете оно боится лишь петушиного крика._

_Саму же Тайную Комнату искали на протяжении многих веков разные волшебники, и все их поиски оказывались напрасными. Это может значить лишь то, что Тайная Комната действительно не является ничем большим, чем простой легендой…»_

Прочитав вышеуказанный абзац, я глубоко вздохнула и захлопнула книгу. Не хватало мне еще начитаться на ночь страшилок о всяких монстрах, заключенных в стенах замка. А вообще идея была неплохая: завести чудовище, которое могло бы одним взглядом и без лишней грязи убивать магглорожденных. С этими мыслями я, не туша свечки, провалилась в дремоту, которая вскоре сменилась тревожным сном.

***

В субботу была хмурая погода, но холодно не было. Тучи упорно скрывали холодные негреющие лучи осеннего солнца, пытающиеся прорваться сквозь эту небольшую преграду. Осень уже полностью вступила в свои права, окрасив деревья Запретного Леса в золотые и багровые цвета, а земля постепенно покрывалась пестрым ковром из опавших листьев. В воздухе уже не ощущалось того нежного и ласкового тепла, которое было еще неделю назад, на смену ему пришли резкие северные ветра, предвещающие в скором времени первые заморозки. С каждым днем все ближе и ближе подходил ноябрь, готовя землю к долгой и холодной зиме.

А я хотела, чтобы пошел снег, начались морозы. Я любила ходить по белому покрову, оставляя легкие следы на нетронутых сугробах, или просто смотреть из окна, как белые хлопья, подобно пеплу, летят к земле. Это вселяло в меня какую-то странную надежду на лучшее, веру в перемены, появлялось необъяснимое ощущение мимолетного счастья.

День в целом сегодня был неплохим – много свободного времени и прекрасное расположение духа, что со мной в последнее время случалось крайне редко. Я особо не задумывалась над своим внешним видом, одевшись в обычную теплую мантию темно-зеленого цвета, и перевязала волосы атласной лентой. Рудольфус ждал меня в общей гостиной, сидя в кресле около горящего камина. Я посмотрела на него и не могла не отметить, что он был очень симпатичным – высокий, широкоплечий, со смуглой кожей. Темные волосы небрежно падали на плечи, из-под густых ресниц смотрели веселые карие глаза. Овальное лицо, выразительные черты, а на губах почти всегда играла улыбка. Не надменная и самодовольная, как у Тома, а задорная и искренняя.

Когда я подошла к Рудольфусу, он тут же вскочил с кресла, его лицо просияло.

- Привет, Белла!

Вместо того чтобы привычно съязвить, я улыбнулась парню. У меня было слишком хорошее настроение для колкостей и язвительных замечаний. Да и в компании Лестрейнджа я могла быть самой собой, не надевая на себя маски, ведь мы знали друг друга почти с рождения. Выйдя из подземелий, мы поспешили во двор замка, где школьный смотритель Филч проверял разрешения на посещение Хогсмида. Став в очередь, мы заговорили о всяких пустяках.

Сегодня в Хогсмиде было очень людно, так как приближался Хэллоуин, и всем нужно было закупить подарки и подготовить себе костюмы. Так же в выходной день магазины деревни обычно были оккупированы учениками Хогвартса. В основном большинство подростков толпилось в лавке волшебных приколов «Зонко» и кондитерской «Сладкое Королевство». После же все спешили занять столик в «Трех метлах» или каком-нибудь другом, менее знаменитом пабе. Одним словом, все отдыхали, как могли и как хотели. Компания с нашего факультета во главе с Люциусом Малфоем пыталась проникнуть в «Кабанью голову» - бар, в котором можно было запросто достать огневиски и повеселиться «по-взрослому». Наверное, сегодня вечером в гостиной будет продолжение всего этого веселья, что непременно закончится свалкой пьяных тел прямо на полу или же очередной дракой по пустяковой причине.

Мы с Рудольфусом решили, что успеем присоединиться к общей гулянке в любое время, поэтому сначала заглянули в «Зонко», а позднее направились в «Сладкое королевство», где понабивали полные карманы шоколадными лягушками и сахарными перьями.

- Как насчет сливочного пива? – поинтересовался Руди, когда мы вышли из кондитерской.

Я посмотрела на «Три метлы». Сквозь окна было видно, что паб битком набит учениками Хогвартса, и все столики заняты. Я скептически перевела на глаза на Лестрейнджа.

- А как на счет «Мадам Пуддефуд»? – тут же спросил Руди.

Парень усмехнулся, зная, что именно за место он предлагает. Я посмотрела на дальний конец улицы, на вывеску с названием заведения. Надпись была нежно-розового цвета, а над ней летали крошечные феи, подсвечивая ее разноцветными огоньками. Я едва сдержала смешок. Именно в этом кафе всегда встречались влюбленные парочки, устраивая романтичные свидания при свечах и с бокалами шампанского. Но, тем не менее, это было единственное приличное место в Хогсмиде, помимо «Трех метел».

- Ну что ж, пойдем в «Мадам Пуддефуд», - со вздохом согласилась я.

Рудольфус усмехнулся и заспешил вниз по склону к кофейне.

Из небольших окон с коричневыми рамами в помещение проникал тусклый дневной свет, на круглых столиках стояли негаснущие свечи в форме сердец. Мы с Рудольфусом уселись за крайний столик у окна. За соседним - сидела какая-то парочка и тихо беседовала, остальные же посетители прятались в укромных уголках зала, надеясь найти там уединение. Я была этому рада, так как мне не придется наблюдать за страстно обнимающимися телами и слушать чавкающие звуки поцелуев. У меня это вызывало отвращение. Возможно, это потому, что я никогда ни с кем не целовалась, да я и не стремилась к этому, как все остальные девчонки.

Рудольфус заказал пару бокалов сливочного пива и несколько пирожных. Я скучающим взглядом уставилась в окно. И опять мне захотелось, чтобы пошел снег. Или дождь. Чтобы стало холодно. Хотя в последнее время я и так постоянно мерзла… Не физически, а эмоционально.

- … а потом я в самый последний момент поймал кваффл, сбив с метлы Тонкса, - слышался голос Лестрейнджа. – Эй, Белла, ты меня слышишь?

Парень помахал рукой перед моими глазами. Я мгновенно посмотрела в его лицо:

- Что? А, да… Ты что-то говорил про кваффл и Тонкса… - я попыталась сделать вид, что внимательно слушала пересказ очередного квиддичного матча.

- Если тебе не интересен квиддич, то можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом, - предложил Лестрейндж.

- Конечно, интересен! – по-моему, энтузиазм в моем голосе был слишком наигранным. – Я очень хочу, чтобы в этом году кубок достался Слизерину!

Рудольфус немного нахмурил брови, пытаясь разглядеть на моем лице хоть какую-то эмоцию. Я вопросительно посмотрела на него.

- Что с тобой происходит в последнее время, Белла? – внезапно спросил Руди.

Я пожала плечами и опустила глаза:

- Вроде бы все нормально, а что?

- Да ты просто себя странно ведешь: постоянно сторонишься всех, целыми днями пропадаешь в библиотеке… За два месяца ни одного выговора!

Я усмехнулась:

- А, возможно, я решила стать лучшей ученицей школы и добиться в следующем году значка старосты!

- Что-то на тебя это не похоже, - хмыкнул Рудольфус.

- А что, если я просто изменилась...?

Я хотела добавить кое-что, но внезапно осеклась, удивленно уставившись перед собой, не желая верить своими глазам. За соседним столиком, прямо передо мной сидел Том Риддл с какой-то девчонкой. Ее лица я не видела, но могла разглядеть ее прямые черные волосы, собранные в два хвостика, круглую форму головы и коричневую куртку. Я снова повернулась к Рудольфусу, надеясь, что Риддл меня не заметил. Хотя в глубине души я хотела совсем иного. Я мило улыбнулась Лестрейнджу, глядя в его лицо.

- Ну, что ты там говорил о кваффле? Разрабатываете новую стратегию игры?

По-моему, последнюю фразу я сказала несколько громче, чем собиралась, потому что Риддл на мгновенье поднял голову и посмотрел на меня долгим взглядом.Пусть видит, что на свидания я хожу не с ним и чувствую себя просто замечательно в компании Лестрейнджа. Я все еще смотрела на своего собеседника, который начал снова рассказывать мне о том, как они собираются в декабре обыгрывать команду Гриффиндора. Я делала вид, что внимательно его слушаю, изредка поддакивая, а сама же краем глаза следила за Риддлом и его подружкой. Том что-то увлеченно ей рассказывал, но я могла поклясться, что его глаза то и дело обращались к нашему столику. Я была безумно рада, что в помещении царил полумрак, и невозможно было разглядеть то, как я покраснела. Ну, почему, почему, когда я вижу Тома, то начинаю себя вести, как последняя идиотка? Почему не могу спокойно реагировать на его глупый флирт и звучание голоса? Почему мне все время хочется быть как можно ближе к нему? И почему я вновь и вновь разочаровываюсь, когда он проходит мимо, подарив мне лишь ослепительную улыбку? И почему мне сейчас так противно смотреть на то, как он ведет беседу с девочкой из Хаффлпафа, но в то же время стреляет глазами в мою сторону?

И в следующий миг я была готова провалиться сквозь землю. Девочка повернулась в пол оборота, и я узнала ее. Это была Миртл Рубенс собственной персоной! Я молча смотрела не нее и Риддла, ничего не соображая. Где-то играла спокойная музыка, за спиной ворковала влюбленная парочка, а прямо передо мной, оживленно жестикулируя, Рудольфус рассказывал о предстоящем матче. Неужели Риддл встречается с Рубенс?! Самый красивый, самый умный и самый популярный парень школы вместе с самой глупой, некрасивой грязнокровкой! Но ведь прежде Том ненавидел магглорожденных и считал, что их нельзя допускать к магии. Так почему он водится с Миртл?

Я была растеряна и разочарована одновременно. Растеряна, потому что в моей голове не укладывалось, что Том на свидании с Миртл, а разочарована, потому что где-то далеко-далеко, в глубине души, меня тянуло к этому парню, и мне так хотелось, чтобы на месте хаффлпафки сидела я. Но неужели ему не противно ходить на свидания с этой уродиной? Никогда в жизни не поверю, что он разглядел в ней «красивую душу»! Том из тех парней, кто в первую очередь смотрит на ноги и грудь, а не на душевные качества. А если называть вещи своими именами, то ноги Миртл напоминали колонны, а вместо груди было несколько складок жира.

- Белла, с тобой действительно все в порядке?

- Ну... Да! Все хорошо! – мой голос прозвучал резковато, поэтому я решила сгладить его сладкой улыбкой. – Просто немного разболелась голова, здесь слишком душно…

Краем глаза я наблюдала за Риддлом. Тот снова повернулся к Миртл и что-то ей говорил. Даже на расстоянии чувствовалось, что та безгранично счастлива. И это еще больше меня злило. Я никогда не была сдержанной, поэтому сейчас из последних сил старалась держать себя в руках.

- Может быть, стоит пойти в замок? – предложил Лестрейндж.

Я заерзала на стуле, неуверенно посмотрев в окно. Сумерки уже полностью завладели небом, на улице зажглись тусклые фонари. Удивительно, как быстро прошло время, а я и не заметила! Интересно, это потому, что я была с Рудольфусом, или потому, что рядом присутствовал Том Риддл, который одновременно действовал мне на нервы и сводил меня с ума? Стоило прислушаться к Руди - лучше вернутся в замок. Вечер явно будет нетеплым, а я не надела плащ… Да и находиться в этом месте мне не очень хотелось. Я посмотрела на Руди и кивнула, давая понять, что согласна с ним.

Расплатившись с мадам Пуддефуд, мы укутались в шарфы и вышли на улицу. Насчет погоды я была права – небо затянули тучи, низко нависнув над Хогсмидом, поднялся холодный порывистый ветер. Скорее всего, ночью будет гроза. Жаль, что в подземельях я ее не увижу – очень люблю смотреть на молнии. Это почему-то всегда меня успокаивало и придавало сил жить.

Когда мы подходили к замку, с неба начали падать редкие, но тяжелые капли, разбиваясь о каменную дорогу. Мы шли молча, я держала Рудольфуса под руку. Это совершенно ничего не значило, просто мне было так удобнее. Возможно, у Лестрейнджа были какие-то мысли на этот счет, но меня это мало волновало. Я не собиралась давать ему надежду. С самого детства Руди был для меня лишь другом и не более, и будет оставаться им впредь. Возможно, я слишком цинична и бесчувственна, но мне всегда было трудно понять тех, кто ради кого-то совершал безумные поступки.

Правда, в последнее время я в этом несколько усомнилась. Глядя на Тома Риддла и всеми клеточками тела горя от его взглядов, я понимала, что под влиянием этого человека я способна на многое. Но ради чего? Ради холодного взгляда и снисходительной улыбки? Или же его присутствие вселяло в меня надежду, что все будет не так, как мне представлялось? Возможно, в глубине души, но только где-то очень-очень далеко у меня была смутная надежда, что произойдет чудо и все мои тайные желания, в которых я стыдилась признаться, исполнятся.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

**Порыв**

_О, сколько боли, горечи, столь редких встреч_

_И памятных вечерних разговоров_

_Приносишь ты, и трудно уберечь _

_Себя от лишних споров._

_Есть две меня, одна – я ненавижу,_

_Тебя, себя, меж двух огней стою, _

_Но я другая… Не хочу признаться, _

_Но признаюсь – другая я тебя люблю. _

_И были слезы по ночам, воспоминанья, _

_О встретившихся взглядах – быстрых, тайных,_

_А все казалось не случайным,_

_Таким родным, любимым, но печальным._

_О, как люблю тебя я ненавидеть,_

_Но думаю с тоской –_

_Любить тебя я ненавижу,_

_Но каждый день живу с мольбой._

_И даже здесь, сейчас, когда пишу – _

_Не слушаются меня строки,_

_Прости! Прочь от меня, молю…_

_О, как тебя я ненавижу! И люблю. _

_**(Автор неизвестен)**_

Я никогда не любила пасмурное утро. Серое небо, низкие тучи и противная морось угнетали меня, а в голове появлялись самые гадкие мысли. В такие моменты ничего не хотелось, кроме как закрыться в комнате, спрятаться под одеялом и больше ни о чем не думать. А сейчас октябрь подходил к концу, а это означало, что солнца будет все меньше и меньше, наступят серые и холодные дни, которые я ненавидела всей душей. В последнее время я очень часто мерзла по утрам и не хотела идти в Большой Зал, дабы избежать постоянного шума и гула голосов. Но каждый раз я пересиливала себя, выходя из спальни и направляясь на уроки. Я даже не пыталась казаться приветливой и дружелюбной с одноклассниками, я просто молчала, говоря только по делу.

В то утро я вышла в общую гостиную Слизерина позже, чем обычно, и немного удивилась, увидев, что в помещении все еще толпятся ученики. Большая их часть стояла около доски объявлений, и оттуда доносились радостные возгласы и крики. Я уже хотела подойти к ребятам, чтобы выяснить, какие же новости их так обрадовали, как ко мне подбежала раскрасневшаяся, но довольная Эдвина.

- Белла, ты себе даже не представляешь! В субботу будет праздничный бал в честь Хэллоуина! – воскликнула девушка. – Времени осталось мало, так что советую тебе уже подумать о паре!

С этими словами Уилкис умчалась к другим одноклассникам, которые были не менее возбуждены. То ли потому, что у меня было плохое настроение, то ли потому, что с детства родители таскали меня по балам, я отреагировала на эту новость более чем спокойно. Никогда не любила подобные мероприятия и ходила на них лишь только тогда, когда это было крайне необходимо. Они мне всегда казались скучными и бессмысленными, и поэтому, оказавшись на каком-то приеме, я предпочитала отсиживаться где-то в дальнем углу, а потом старалась как можно скорее отправиться домой. Но этот бал был моим первым в Хогвартсе, так как на такие торжества пускали только учеников, начиная с четвертого курса. Наверное, поэтому я чувствовала небольшое любопытство на счет того, что там будет.

Я направилась в сторону выхода из гостиной и в следующий миг встала как вкопанная. Около двери стоял Том Риддл и мило беседовал с какой-то блондинкой. Она улыбалась ему очаровательной улыбкой, изредка, как бы невзначай, касаясь его руки. Том так же улыбался ей в ответ, и, как мне показалось, был совсем не против того, чтобы она до него дотрагивалась. Это меня разозлило еще больше, и теперь я понимала, что мое настроение безнадежно испорчено на весь день. А еще меня раздражал тот факт, что эта блондинка была настоящей красавицей, с пропорционально сложенной фигурой, роскошными светлыми кудрями и правильными чертами лица. Я, конечно, не была уродиной, но эта девушка заставила меня признать все мои недостатки. А еще я была просто уверена, что этой ночью ей и Тому скучать не пришлось. Она, конечно, была для него очередной красивой игрушкой, которую он бросит через несколько дней. Но и этот факт не смог меня успокоить. Я едва сдерживала желание подбежать к парочке и растащить их в разные стороны, но отлично понимала, что если стану закатывать сцены ревности, то это будет выглядеть как минимум странно. Я ревновала Риддла, в этом не было сомнений, а это могло только значить, что я неравнодушна к нему. Так не хотелось это осознавать! Эта мысль одновременно угнетала меня и давала надежду на будущее. Глупо было полагать, что эти чувства приведут меня к чему-то хорошему, но дороги назад уже не было.

В Большой Зал я вошла в самом скверном расположении духа за последние несколько недель. Мне было абсолютно безразлично бурное обсуждение предстоящего бала, не было настроения общаться с одноклассниками, аппетит пропал окончательно. Я сидела за столом и меланхолично ковыряла вилкой яичницу, а в голове то и дело возникала картина из сегодняшнего утра. А ведь на месте той девушки могла быть и я! Вот только надолго ли? Ответ на этот вопрос я получила спустя несколько секунд – в Большом Зале появился Риддл, в гордом одиночестве. Украдкой взглянув в его лицо, я поняла, что Том перебывает в весьма неплохом настроении. Минуты через две в Зале появилась та самая блондинка, и она, в отличие от школьного старосты, была не так уж и довольна. Про себя я ехидно усмехнулась, представив, как Том объясняет девушке, что между ними все кончено. Но, тем не менее, это не смогло поднять моего настроения. Даже тот факт, что Том был сегодня ночью с другой, заставлял меня выходить из себя, и мне приходилось сдерживать свои эмоции из последних сил. Возможно, где-то в глубине души, я хотела быть ближе к нему и хоть немного побыть рядом с Риддлом, но разум вытеснял эти желания из моего сердца.

Когда зал изрядно опустел, я поднялась из-за стола, так ничего не съев, и поспешила к выходу. Хотелось поскорее попасть на урок, где можно было углубиться в приготовление зелья. Это занятие всегда отвлекало меня от ненужных мыслей, заставляя сосредоточиться лишь на добавлении ингредиентов.

На выходе из Зала я услышала, как меня кто-то окликнул, и резко обернулась. Это был, конечно же, Том Риддл. Он стоял около дубовой двери, прислонившись спиной к стене. Я нехотя остановилась и повернулась к парню.

- Чего тебе? – намеренно грубо спросила я.

- И опять ты не в духе, Белла… - покачал головой парень.

- Интересно, почему у тебя возникли такие подозрения?– я притворно нахмурила лоб. - Может быть, потому, что некоторые личности решили с самого утра подпортить мне настроение своими глупыми вопросами?

- И что же это за такие нехорошие личности? – с иронией в голосе произнес Том.

Я стояла напротив парня, с презрением глядя в его лицо, а он лишь непринужденно улыбался. Из-за этого мне было до невозможности трудно держать себя в руках, не срывая со своего лица маску неприязни.

- Готовишься к празднику? Уверен, что ты согласишься пойти со мной на бал.

Я удивленно посмотрела на Риддла. Что-то в глубине моей души вдруг радостно запело. Тихий внутренний голос подсказывал мне, что я должна согласиться на его предложение, что рядом с Томом, наконец, смогу почувствовать себя самой собой. На миг я представила себе, как мы вместе заходим в Большой Зал, он держит меня под руку, и все пары оборачиваются, глядя на нас и удивляясь, как я смогла завоевать такого парня, как Том Риддл. Это было так заманчиво и… так далеко от реальности. Но я не могла позволить себе эту слабость.

- Почему ты решил, что я соглашусь? – спросила я. – А как же та очаровательная блондинка, с которой ты так мило беседовал утром?

В моем голосе слышались нотки издевки, но это, как обычно, не подействовало на школьного старосту. Интересно, его можно хоть как-нибудь вывести из себя? После моего вопроса он еще шире улыбнулся и внимательно посмотрел в мои глаза.

- Значит, ты все-таки ревнуешь, - самодовольно проговорил Том.

- Еще чего! Было бы, кого ревновать! – воскликнула я. Здесь я уж точно покривила душой – в тот момент, когда я увидела Тома с девушкой, я была готова применить к ней все существующие Непростительные заклятья сразу. Но Тому об этом знать необязательно, ведь так?

Риддл хмыкнул, но больше ничего не сказал по этому поводу. А до меня только сейчас дошло, что мои руки судорожно теребят застежки мантии, рискуя их оторвать. Я поспешила спрятать их за спину.

- Значит, на бал мы идем вместе. Или тебя уже успел пригласить этот недоумок Лестрейндж? –спросил Том.

- Я очень надеюсь, что он так и сделает, - произнесла я. – Уж лучше пойти вместе с ним, с чистокровным волшебником, чем с тобой, непонятно кем! Может быть, ты маггл, без роду, без племени, а? Не понимаю, как тебя вообще в Слизерин распределили? Хотя, как по мне, то ты и Хаффлпафа не достоин!

Я выпалила эти слова на одном дыхании, опустив взгляд к полу. Я понимала, что не смогла бы говорить подобные вещи, глядя парню в глаза. Повисла тишина, Том смерил меня долгим и тягостным взглядом. На миг мне показалось, что в его глазах отразилась безысходность, обида и боль, но, скорей всего, это была просто игра моего воображения. В следующий момент выражение лица Тома стало вновь бесчувственным и равнодушным, сейчас он как никогда прежде напоминал мне каменную статую. А его серые глаза потемнели, став почти черными. Их взгляд был столь ледяным и пугающим, что я невольно поежилась. Казалось, что у этого человека никогда не было никаких эмоций и переживаний, что у него никогда не было души. Я отпрянула назад от парня, желая как можно скорее убежать на урок, чтобы больше ни минуты не оставаться в его обществе. Но Том внезапно подался вперед и схватил меня за запястье. Его хватка была железной, а пальцы холодными, как лед. Я задрожала. Его губы растянулись в улыбке – холодной и злой.

- Хорошо, Беллатрикс Блэк. Если не хочешь по-хорошему, то будет по-плохому. Хочешь идти на бал с Лестрейнджем – пожалуйста. Но очень скоро ты будешь ползать на коленях у моих ног. Я не бросаю слов на ветер, поверь.

С этими словами Том отпустил мою руку, а я, не задерживаясь здесь больше ни на секунду, кинулась в сторону лестницы. Я не хотела оборачиваться и видеть его бесстрастное лицо и темные глаза. Мне хотелось выкинуть из головы этот момент, и больше не вспоминать о странном поведении Тома, о его уверенном голосе. Первое, что я почувствовала, был страх. Я не понимала, почему так испугалась школьного старосту, это было совершенно непонятное чувство, на уровне животных рефлексов. Мне просто хотелось больше никогда не попадаться ему на глаза. Я почему-то была уверенна, что Риддл действительно не оставит меня в покое, особенно после моих слов. Я оскорбила его, а такие люди, как Том, этого не прощают. А что, если он начнет мстить? Об этом, наверное, лучше не думать.

Еще я чувствовала сожаление и разочарование. Ну, кто меня дергал за язык? Зачем я ему сказала эти слова? Это было мерзко и отвратительно! На душе было так гадко, как никогда прежде. Мне так хотелось, чтобы этот разговор оказался кошмарным сном, о котором я просто-напросто могла забыть. Я была уверена, что теперь не смогу смотреть в глаза Тому. Внутренний голос говорил мне, чтобы я поскорей бежала к нему, извинялась за оскорбления, но моя гордость не позволяла даже смотреть в его сторону.

Я остановилась посреди коридора, совершенно не в силах идти на Зельеварение. Кружилась голова, сердце бешено стучало. Поняв, что я еле держусь на ногах, я рухнула прямо на пол, закрыв лицо руками. Волосы мои растрепались и теперь разметавшимися прядями покрывали спину, но мне сейчас было совершенно не до того, как я выгляжу. Как же я жалела, что так оскорбила Риддла! Я ведь осознавала, что это его ранит, что это его самое слабое место. И я так беспощадно по нему ударила. И почему я такая несдержанная?

Когда я снова вспомнила секундное выражение его глаз, то чуть не заплакала. Тогда он впервые показался мне человеком – таким одиноким, закрытым от людей и несчастным. Почему я так отношусь к Тому? Неужели просто потому, что он решил меня соблазнить? Ведь я, собственно, о нем ничего не знала, кроме того, что он лучший ученик школы и самый видный парень. Так глупо себя повела…

А ведь я хотела пойти с ним на бал! Ведь он мне нравился так же, как и другим девушкам школы, если даже не больше. Я ведь хотела его так же, как и он меня, но мне стоило больших усилий это признать. Два месяца я врала самой себе, но дальше так продолжаться не могло. Произошло то, чего я боялась больше всего на свете – я влюбилась. И не в кого-то, а в Тома Риддла! Я прижалась щекой к холодной каменной стене, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя от своего открытия. Но все стало казаться еще более сложным и запутанным. Что же мне теперь делать со своими чувствами? Как с ними бороться? Как случайно не выдать их Тому?

Возможно, стоило с кем-то посоветоваться? Но меня никто не поймет. Люциус? Он только посмеется и скажет, что я ничем не отличаюсь от других девушек школы. Рудольфус? Скорей всего, начнет ревновать. Эдвина и Алекто? Завтра об этом будет знать вся школа, а мое лицо окажется на обложке «Ведьмополитена» под заголовком «Одна из сестер Блэк жаждет объятий старосты-ловеласа». Нарцисса? Смешно. Андромеда? Еще лучше – придется слушать нотацию о том, что мне сейчас важнее думать о сдаче СОВ в следующем году, чем о парнях. И она будет права. Но я больше не могла себя сдерживать!

И вдруг мне стало обидно, обидно до слез – я с самого детства пыталась всячески отгородить себя от подобных чувств, а тут внезапно в мою жизнь врывается Том Риддл и рушит мой хрупкий мир. Как же я ненавидела и любила его одновременно!

«Мой дорогой Том… Ну, зачем ты так со мной поступил?.. Как тебе удалось влюбить в себя? Ведь это было невозможным! Или ты вправду всесилен?» – отчаянно думала я.

Не знаю, сколько я так просидела на каменном полу в сыром подземелье, но я успела изрядно продрогнуть. Укуталась в тонкую школьную мантию, но с пола не встала. Мне было плевать. Ну, простужусь, и что? Пролежу неделю в больничном крыле, ничего со мной не случится. Там хоть смогу разобраться в своих чувствах, возможно, отделаться от влечения к Риддлу. Но, видимо, это мне не светит – я всегда отличалась крепким здоровьем. Так что придется выпутываться своими силами. Если бы было такое зелье, которое могло излечить от влюбленности... Но я отлично знала, что зелья помогают только от приворота. Но ведь я сильная и смогу с собой справиться! И после того, что я сегодня сказала Риддлу, он не будет ко мне приближаться… И опять, вспомнив об этом инциденте, на душе снова стало так плохо. Кажется, это называется болью? Или чувством вины? Что-то слишком много событий для одного утра – новость о бале, Риддл в компании блондинки, разговор с ним, осознание факта, что я впервые в жизни влюбилась...

- Белла! Белла!

От неожиданности я подскочила. Передо мной стоял Малфой, за ним, чуть подальше, топтались Розье и Эйвери. Удивительно, а я и не заметила, как закончился урок. Теперь весь коридор был наполнен четверокурсниками со Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Некоторые, проходя мимо, с интересом поглядывали в мою сторону, у них на лицах читалось недоумение: довольно странно выглядело то, как я расселась посреди коридора. Я подняла глаза на Люциуса.

- Белла, ты что, не выспалась и решила лечь спать прямо в коридоре возле кабинета Зельеварения? Не замерзла? – смеясь, спросил Люциус.

Ничего не отвечая, я схватилась за его руку, поднимаясь с пола. Мне совершенно не хотелось отвечать на его вопросы, да и вообще не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать. Странно, но смех Люца вовсе меня не раздражал, мне было плевать. Я шла по коридору, словно зомби, совсем не обращая внимания на парней, которые пытались достать меня шутками о том, как нашли меня сидящую посреди коридора. Мои мысли витали вокруг Риддла.

- Да, кстати, Белла, тебя Лестрейндж после завтрака искал, - обратился ко мне Розье.

- Догадываюсь, зачем, - хмуро пробормотала я, смотря перед собой.

Тем временем мы поднялись на второй этаж, где располагалась аудитория Трансфигурации. Странно, но сейчас мне было даже плевать на то, что целых полтора часа придется слушать Дамблдора. Уж лучше это, чем терзаться мыслями о том, кто от меня так далек и кто никогда не принесет мне счастья. Возле кабинета я нос к носу столкнулась с Лестрейнджем. Он, как обычно, широко улыбнулся мне, я тоже попыталась выдавить из себя какое-то подобие улыбки, но, кажется, у меня получилась какая-то странная гримаса. После нашей прогулки в субботу мы даже не пересекались. Рудольфус, как мне показалось, избегал встречи.

- Пойдешь со мной на бал? – тут же спросил парень, продолжая улыбаться. И улыбка эта была искренней и теплой. Возможно, раньше я бы перед ней не устояла, но теперь, будучи под действием чар Тома, мне было плевать на флирт Лестрейнджа и других парней.

Посмотрев на него, я молча кивнула. Что мне нравилось в этом человеке, так это прямолинейность. В отличие от Тома он никогда не ходил вокруг да около, а говорил сразу все так, как есть, и от этого было намного меньше проблем.

- Ну, вот и славно, тогда в субботу оторвемся. Удачи.

С этими словами Рудольфус спешно удалился, оставив меня в толпе одноклассников рядом с классом Трансфигурации. Мне почему-то показалось, что последнюю фразу он произнес как-то не совсем обычно. С разочарованием, что ли? Не знаю… Наверное, мне просто в последнее время очень часто что-то мерещится.

Я вздохнула и поплелась в только что открывшийся класс, чтобы успеть занять почетное место за последней партой. У слизеринцев довольно часто вспыхивали споры насчет того, кто будет сидеть на Трансфигурации сзади, поэтому лучше всего было сесть туда раньше остальных. А там можно и половить ворон. В моем же теперешнем состоянии это было единственным, на что я была способна.

_*******_

Итак, передо мной вырисовалась настоящая картина из бульварного романа для престарелых колдуний и старых дев. И главной героиней была я сама. Я влюбилась в Тома Риддла, который хотел со мной переспать, но была вынуждена встречаться с Рудольфусом Лестрейнджем, чтобы Том ни в коем случае не узнал о моих чувствах к нему. А еще мне постоянно приходилось прятаться под масками неприязни и презрения, оскорблять Тома и делать все, лишь бы он находился как можно дальше от меня. Но почему? Я сама придумывала себе проблемы и окунаясь в них с головой.

После нашего последнего разговора я встретила его всего раз, но наша встреча не принесла ничего хорошего. Был вечер, я шла с ужина по темным коридорам замка. Тома я увидела сидящим на одном из диванчиков на третьем этаже. Он оперся спиной о стену, ноги забросил на сидение, пристроив на коленях книгу. Прежде я могла увидеть его в одиночестве только лишь в библиотеке, когда он готовился к занятиям. Да и то – за одним из стеллажей обязательно должна была притаиться стайка поклонниц, которые пришли полюбоваться тем, как учится их герой. Но на данный момент Том показался мне совсем не таким, каким казался прежде – холодным и неприступным, он был одиноким и подавленным. Неужели это из-за меня? Я была готова провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы только он смог забыть об утреннем инциденте. Я спряталась за колонной, наблюдая за тем, как он апатично перелистывает страницы книги. Его глаза были устремлены в одну точку, и я могла поклясться, что он не читает, а поглощен какими-то раздумьями. Мне так хотелось покинуть свое укрытие, подойти к нему, сесть рядом, обнять, сказать что-то, что бы могло его успокоить.

Но я не сделала этого. Просто прошла мимо, надеясь на то, что Том меня заметит и заговорит первым. Но он даже не повернул голову в мою сторону. А еще день назад он бы не упустил возможности оказаться со мной наедине. Риддл игнорировал меня, и это было ужасно. Лучше бы он скандалил, рвал и метал, пускай хоть Круциатус на меня наложил, но только бы не молчал. Это была самая худшая месть. Том действительно знал, как можно причинить боль, и у меня она была такой сильной, что я не могла ничего делать. Я едва сдерживала слезы, стараясь как можно дольше находиться в обществе приятелей. С Люциусом и компанией невозможно было соскучиться, вот только Рудольфус где-то пропадал. Как только я пыталась с ним заговорить, он сослался на то, что у него проблемы с учебой и его, возможно, не допустят к СОВ, если он не подтянет несколько предметов, потом же у парня внезапно разболелась голова, и он пошел спать. Мне ничего не оставалось, как недоуменно смотреть ему вслед.

Ночью было еще хуже. До полуночи я старалась поддержать разговор с Эдвиной и Алекто, чтобы заглушить свои мысли, но девчонки засыпали, оставляя меня наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Было так плохо лежать, глядя в темный потолок, и корить себя за глупый поступок, стараться ни о чем не думать, но в то же время все больше и больше углубляться в свои мысли. А потом вспоминать его лицо, глаза, губы, и тайно желать почувствовать их тепло. Как можно жить дальше, если теперь все вдруг стало по-другому? Теперь я видела жизнь в совсем других красках. Я не знала, что же мне теперь делать со всем, что происходило. Возможно, выход лишь один – поговорить с Томом, выяснить все раз и навсегда. Но он такой упрямый и теперь вряд ли захочет меня слушать.

Я резко сбросила с себя одеяло и села. Так хотелось выбраться из этих затхлых подземелий, вдохнуть свежего воздуха, пройтись в одиночестве по пустому просторному замку. Возможно, тогда мне станет легче, и я смогу нагнать на себя сон. Правда, если я наткнусь на кого-то из взрослых, то могут возникнуть немаленькие проблемы, но это меня волновало меньше всего.

Я встала из кровати, взяла с тумбочки волшебную палочку и прошептала «Люмос». На ее кончике загорелся слабый огонек, давая возможность разглядеть обстановку комнаты. Девочки лежали в кроватях, даже не потрудившись задвинуть пологи, и уже, сладко посапывая, видели седьмые сны. Я же дотянулась до коротенького шелкового халатика серого цвета, накинула его и тихонько вышла за двери, держа в руках палочку и освещая ею дорогу.

В гостиной, как обычно, царил полный беспорядок. Везде валялись книги, пергаменты, перья, фантики от сладостей, отрезанные прутья метел, какие-то грязные котлы и тому подобные вещи. Как бы домовые эльфы ни пытались навести здесь порядок утром, к вечеру все снова превращалось в хаос. Тихо прокравшись мимо комнат старост, чтобы не дай Мерлин никого не разбудить, я вышла в темный подземный коридор. Здесь было сыро и холодно, пахло плесенью. За четыре года мне так и не удалось привыкнуть к этому запаху. На стенах горели тусклые факелы, освещая помещение зеленоватыми огоньками. Я не стала гасить палочку, так как по своей неуклюжести могла споткнуться о любой камень.

Правда, когда я поднялась по лестнице, то огонек мне пришлось потушить, чтобы ненароком не выдать свое присутствие полтергейсту Пивзу, которого можно было встретить в любой момент и в любом месте. В замке было намного теплее, чем в подземельях, это радовало. Куда бы мне пойти? На Астрономическую Башню? Нет, еще рискну наткнуться на сладкую парочку. Побродить по этажам? Это была неплохая идея. Я свернула в сторону, не думая, куда именно иду. В окна падал серебристый лунный свет, освещая мраморные стены второго этажа. Казалось, что я попала в ледяную сказку.

Вдруг я остановилась. Мне показалось, что я услышала шаги. Я резко обернулась, но коридор был пустым. Скорее всего, это всего лишь игра моего воображения.

Но, как только я сделала еще один шаг, позади меня раздался более отчетливый шорох, отдаленно напоминающий звуки шагов. Как будто бы кто-то шел, все время спотыкаясь и падая. Я метнулась было к ближайшей нише в стене, где стояли рыцарские доспехи, но в следующий миг остановилась, завидев знакомую фигуру. Это действительно был Том Риддл, но… С ним творилось что-то странное.

Парень стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, его ноги были слегка согнуты, а голова упала на грудь. Когда я остановилась и посмотрела на него, парень поднял голову так, как будто бы это стоило ему огромных усилий, и пристально посмотрел на меня. Его глаза пронзительно блеснули в лунном свете, я почувствовала предательскую дрожь в коленях. А вскоре поняла, что подошла к нему ближе и всматриваюсь в его лицо. На обычно бледных щеках выступил непривычный румянец, волосы растрепались и прилипли ко лбу, мантия была перепачкана грязью и изрядно промокшей.

- Белла… - сиплым голосом прошептал Риддл, пытаясь протянуть ко мне руку, но, видимо, тело отказывалось его слушаться, поэтому пальцы парня поймали только воздух. Я почувствовала резкий пряный запах, перемешанный с чем-то сладким. Огневиски. Все понятно, Том пьян и еле держится на ногах. Я почему-то даже не удивилась, хотя должна была – ведь он, примерный ученик, староста и любимчик многих учителей, напился.

- Риддл, ты обалдел? Разгуливать ночью по замку в таком состоянии! Да ты натворил столько шума, что все портреты проснулись!

- Белла, это правда, ты? – он поднял глаза, разглядывая мое лицо.

И вновь я почувствовала, как моя душа уходит в пятки. Я потеряла возможность нормально мыслить, упиваясь глубиной его глаз. Они казались мне черными, как два глубоких холодных озера, но только сейчас они были не пустыми и не бесстрастными. В них можно было разглядеть что-то, чего мне не доводилось еще видеть никогда. Мне так захотелось улыбнуться ему… Просто одна незначительная улыбка…

- Почему ты такая жестокая, Белла? – голос Тома звучал неровно, слова терялись.

- Том, почему бы нам не пойти в гостиную? – я попыталась хоть как-то сбросить с себя сотканное им наваждение.

- Ты такая красивая…

Его рука снова потянулась ко мне, и на этот раз его ожидала удача. Он коснулся моих волос своими длинными пальцами, и я была не в силах его остановить. Мне так хотелось, чтобы он ко мне прикасался, так хотелось почувствовать его рядом с собой, вдыхать запах полыни, исходящий от его волос... Такой родной, такой любимый, такой близкий…

- Том, пожалуйста, пойдем...

Я подошла к нему, намереваясь как-то подтолкнуть к лестнице, чтобы помочь добраться до подземелий, но не успела сообразить, что к чему, как услышала еще одни шаги, увидела луч света. Черт! Это же второй этаж! Какой же я была дурой, что пришла сюда! Ведь именно здесь напали на Эмили Смит и теперь учителя по ночам патрулируют этот коридор!

На размышления времени не оставалось, поэтому я быстро схватила Риддла за мантию (он на удивление быстро поддался мне) и ринулась в ближайшую нишу в стене. За рыцарскими доспехами можно было хорошо спрятаться, но для двоих человек там было слишком тесно. Я прижалась спиной к стенке, Том навалился на меня всем телом, практически лишая возможности дышать. Он еще никогда не был так близко ко мне. С ним было так тепло…

Мне было плевать, что от Риддла сейчас несет огневиски, я уткнулась носом в его плечо, с упоением вдыхая запах тела. Ну почему меня так влечет к нему? Почему мне так хорошо с ним? Все так сложно, и одновременно просто! Мне просто хочется, чтобы Том всегда был рядом со мной.

Шаги слышались все отчетливее и отчетливее, я еще сильнее вжималась в стенку, мысленно молясь, чтобы нас не заметили. Риддл, казалось, перестал дышать, я тихо выглядывала из-за его плеча. Всего в двух шагах от нас прошел Дамблдор в небесно-голубом халате в красную полоску, на голове его красовался небольшой ночной колпак лилового цвета. В другой ситуации его вид мне бы показался забавным, и я не упустила случая похихикать, но сейчас мои мысли были заняты совсем другими вещами. Близость Тома была невыносимой, я с каждой секундой понимала, что едва себя сдерживаю, чтобы не коснуться его лица, не поцеловать, не запустить пальцы в его волосы. Горячее дыхание Риддла обжигало мне лицо, голова кружилась все больше и больше. Я была готова застонать…

«Том, ну, пожалуйста… Перестань издеваться…» - отчаянно думала я.

Я слышала, как стучит его сердце, чувствовала, как вздымается его грудь, и пропустила тот момент, когда его ладони легли мне на талию. Я знала, что нужно его оттолкнуть и бежать подальше от соблазна, но не могла даже выдохнуть. Какие же мягкие у него губы! Почувствовав их прикосновение на своей шее, я закрыла глаза, не в состоянии пошевелиться, а Том прижал меня к себе еще крепче. Его тело сводило меня с ума, заглушая любой голос разума, заставляя руководствоваться лишь желаниями души и тела. Я откинула голову назад, закрыла глаза… Мне уже было плевать на мои принципы, для меня ничего не существовало, кроме его губ.

Его руки проникли под мой халат, пальцы медленно заскользили по талии. Губы нежно касались лица, пока не встретились с моими губами. Я не сразу поняла, что тут же ответила на его поцелуй с таким же пылом и яростью. Наши языки мгновенно переплелись, мои руки легли ему на плечи, и я невольно застонала. Том целовал меня все настойчивей и настойчивей, все плотней прижимая к себе. Как же я его хотела! Хотела, чтобы наши тела стали единым целым, чтобы он меня обнял и никогда не отпускал. Хотелось отдаться ему полностью и навсегда, а Риддл был тем единственным, кто сможет принадлежать мне.

Его руки переместились на мои ягодицы, я почувствовала новый прилив возбуждения, Стало трудно дышать, я обхватила шею Тома, не в состоянии оторваться от его губ. Так хотелось, чтобы это мгновенье не заканчивалось… Но… Внезапно зазвучал голос разума, и, как бы я не отмахивалась от него, он не желал молчать…

«Белла, ну, что же ты делаешь? Он ведь использует тебя, а ты поддаешься! Ему нужно только твое тело!»

Как же упоительны его губы! Такие нежные руки… Как будто они сами знают, как сделать так, чтобы я была готова кричать от удовольствия. Но это лишь иллюзия. Нет, нет, я не могу. Не хочу потом страдать. Хочу жить прежней жизнью. Без него… Это невыносимо, но… Раньше все было так просто и прозрачно…

- Том, я не могу…

Я решительно отстранилась от него, резко прервав поцелуй. Риддл посмотрел мне в лицо, в его глазах читалось недоумение и удивление. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но я приложила палец к его губам.

- Пойдем в гостиную, здесь холодно.

Если я посчитала, что Том уже протрезвел, то оказалась неправа – от поцелуя он опьянел еще больше и был в состоянии двигаться только с моей помощью. Мне ничего не оставалось, как позволить ему обхватить себя за талию, а самой положить руку ему на плечи. Близость его тела лишала меня рассудка, не давая повиноваться собственным мыслям. Постоянно хотелось накинуться на парня с поцелуями, но моя сила воли не подводила меня.

Шли мы очень медленно, так как Том все время спотыкался, а я старалась не дать ему упасть. Он шептал какой-то бессвязный бред, к которому я старалась не прислушиваться. Его губы все время были так близко к моему лицу, что у меня просто не было сил устоять перед соблазном… В итоге мы около получаса провели в коридоре, что вел к нашей гостиной, целуясь и обнимаясь. Каждый миг я хотела отстраниться от Тома, но не могла. Его губы были мягкими, теплыми и нежными. Как будто бы до этого времени во мне жило что-то и это что-то вырвалось наружу только сейчас, что-то, что я не могла сдерживать, что-то, что двигало мною независимо от разума, управляло моими желаниями, не давало здраво мыслить. А Том… Если бы он был трезв, он был бы счастлив, что почти добился своего. Я молилась, чтобы завтра утром Риддл ничего не вспомнил, чтобы вообще не помнил всего того, что произошло за последние сутки – ни утреннего разговора, ни ночной встречи.

- Белла, ты такая красивая…

- Том, мы уже почти пришли… - я пыталась хоть как-то вырваться из его плена, но это было невозможно.

В темноте его лицо казалось еще более прекрасным и совершенным, глаза блестели, словно камни. Так непривычно… И снова вкус его губ, теплые объятия, нежные руки… Он больше не пытался каким-то образом заполучить меня, а я была рада, что избегаю очередного соблазна.

С горем пополам мы добрались до входа в гостиную. Назвав пароль, мы проникли внутрь, оказавшись в более теплом помещении. Тогда, попытавшись, наконец, вырваться из объятий, я строго посмотрела в его лицо, решительно снимая его руки со своей спины, но, видимо, Том не собирался меня никуда отпускать.

- Уже поздно, Том. Увидимся завтра.

С этими словами я направилась к женским спальням, изо всех сил стараясь не оглядываться назад. Как только я оказалась в комнате, то поняла, что немыслимо устала. Сил на размышления больше не осталось, поэтому, стоило моей голове коснуться подушки, я погрузилась в крепкий сон, впервые за последнее время. А наутро все, что произошло сейчас, будет казаться мне сном.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7  
Сорвать маски

«Я поддалась коварному соблазну,  
Я допустила тела слабину,  
Я заглушила сердцем разум,  
Я добровольно нахожусь в плену…»

На землю медленно опустились сумерки, обволакивая замок серой дымкой осеннего тумана. На улице было сыро, моросил мелкий дождь. Но вряд ли кого-то сейчас интересовала погода за окном – все были в предвкушении праздника. Подземелья теперь напоминали улей: отовсюду слышались громкие голоса и смех, хлопали двери. Девушки забегали в соседние комнаты к одноклассницам, чтобы их приятельницы оценили платья и прически. Парни же собирались в общей гостиной, ожидая своих дам, и, встретив их, рассыпались в лестных комплиментах.  
Уже к семи часам вечера я была полностью готова к балу. В моем наряде не было ничего вычурного и пафосного – я надела шелковое черное платье, расшитое серебряной нитью. Длинная юбка струилась до пола, корсет туго стягивал спину и грудь. Мой вид дополняли аккуратные перчатки до локтей, серебряные ленты в волосах и небольшая венецианская маска. В отличие от своих соседок по комнате, которые готовились к балу с самого утра, я собралась всего минут за двадцать.  
Около четверти восьмого я вышла в общую гостиную Слизерина. Мне показалось немного странным, что я нигде не смогла найти Рудольфуса, ведь он всегда отличался пунктуальностью. Сначала, я решила, что просто не могу узнать его под маской, ведь практически у всех парней лица были скрыты под ними. Решив, что Руди найдет меня сам, я присела на один из диванов. Не зная чем себя занять, я принялась рассматривать пеструю толпу студентов, спешащих поскорей оказаться в Большом Зале. Из жилого крыла вышла Алекто, которую тут же встретил Августус Роквуд, потом появилась Эдвина, ищущая в толпе Люциуса. Когда она увидела парня, то ее лицо озарила счастливая улыбка – вот уже несколько недель девушка была увлечена Малфоем. Где-то позади Люциуса показались необъятные фигуры Кребба и Гойла. Им, конечно же, пары для бала не нашлось. И, как мне показалось, это их мало волновало. С каждой минутой в гостиной становилось все меньше и меньше людей, все спешили поскорее попасть в Большой Зал на праздничный ужин, но Лестрейндж не появлялся. Может быть, он решил надо мной подшутить и вообще не явится на бал? Или выпил так много огневиски, что теперь не может проснуться? Но ведь в последнем случае кто-то из одноклассников его бы точно разбудил!  
А, может быть, мне нужно было согласиться идти на бал с Риддлом? Он бы уж точно не позволил мне ждать его полчаса. И вот я снова вспомнила школьного старосту, а ведь обещала себе в этот вечер о нем не думать. Интересно, а с кем он пошел на бал? За все время, что я провела в гостиной, я не заметила Тома. Быть может, я его просто не узнала в праздничной мантии. Я попыталась отогнать от себя мысли о нём, чтобы не портить себе настроение. Вот уже неделю, как он меня игнорировал, и это причиняло мне необъяснимую боль.  
Я посмотрела на большие часы, висящие над камином. Стрелка неумолимо двигалась к половине восьмого. Итак, ужин уже начался. Если Рудольфус поспешит, то мы еще успеем к десерту. Но, ни через пять, ни через десять минут, ни через четверть часа Лестрейндж не появился. В гостиной теперь остались только студенты первых-третьих курсов, которые не смогли попасть на бал, и я. Из груди вырвался раздражённый вздох - видимо, на бал я сегодня не попаду, ведь идти одной я туда не собиралась. Я уже было встала с дивана, чтобы направиться в комнату, как услышала, что меня кто-то тихо позвал. Я оглянулась. Со стороны входа в гостиную стоял высокий широкоплечий молодой человек в бархатной темно-зеленой робе, по краям обшитой серебром. К лицу плотно прилегала маска того же цвета и из того же материала, что и роба, и скрывала почти все его лицо. Видны были лишь только тонкие губы и темные глаза. Волосы были убраны назад, делая Рудольфуса совсем непохожим на себя. Несколько секунд я пораженно рассматривала парня. Во мне смешалось несколько чувств – удивление, восхищение и недоумение. Я всегда считала Руди симпатичным парнем, но никогда не думала, что он когда-нибудь покажется мне красавцем. Наверное, я просто не замечала в нем этих качеств, когда Рудольфус был одет в обычные школьные мантии. Видимо, я просто его недооценивала. И тут ко мне пришла одна мысль – а что, если благодаря Рудольфусу я смогу забыть о Томе?  
Вид Лестрейнджа меня так потряс, что вся моя злость на него вмиг исчезла. А парень спокойно подошел ко мне и взял мою ладонь, легко коснулся ее губами.  
- Прости меня, Белла, я действительно виноват… - произнес Лестрейндж, беря меня под руку. – Я полная свинья, можешь меня бить, ругать, но мне пришлось задержаться, у меня были важные дела…  
Мне, наверное, показалось, но его голос звучал не так, как обычно. Скорей всего, это были лишь слуховые галлюцинации, не более.  
- Что же это были у тебя за такие важные дела, что ты заставил меня ждать? Пил огневиски в «Кабаньей Голове» или выслуживался перед Риддлом?  
- И за что ты так Риддла ненавидишь? – в голосе Лестрейнджа звучал искренний интерес.  
- Я его не ненавижу, - я пожала плечами. – Мне на него плевать.  
- Прямо уж так и плевать? – усмехнулся Рудольфус.  
В ответ я лишь скептически фыркнула. О Риддле я говорить не желала. Мы шли по темной лестнице, освещенной лишь светом факелов. Здесь не было ни души, и царила мертвая тишина – даже привидения и полтергейсты перебрались в Большой Зал, где уже, скорее всего, заканчивался праздничный ужин.  
Рудольфус шел рядом со мной, и я постоянно чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Мне почему-то казалось, что сегодня в Лестрейндже что-то изменилось, но я не могла понять, что именно. Внешне оставался высоким, широкоплечим и темноволосым, но его манеры стали другими. Или, возможно, просто изменилось мое отношение к Руди? Мы были с детства хорошими приятелями, и я неплохо его знала. Но мне было трудно понять, откуда у него взялась эта надменная усмешка и холодный взгляд, в котором не было ни капли прежней задорности. А что, если у него какие-то серьезные проблемы? Я тут же отогнала от себя эту мысль, ведь меня не волновали переживания Руди.  
К тому времени мы уже подошли к Большому Залу, откуда слышались громкие голоса, веселый смех и звон посуды. Казалось, что ученики стали еще громче и еще веселее, а в Зале царило такое оживление, которого мне еще не приходилось видеть.  
Само помещение было обставлено небольшими столиками, покрытыми разноцветными скатертями. Потолок был затянут черными тучами, порой мелькали редкие вспышки зарниц. Значит, за окном снова будет гроза. В воздухе летали тысячи свечей, но в отличие от обычных дней, сегодня они были синеватых и зеленоватых оттенков. Также под потолком красовались гигантские тыквы, что выращивались на грядках около Запретного леса. Теперь в них были вырезаны глаза и рты, усмехающиеся беззубыми улыбками. Кто-то из учеников, решив подшутить, заколдовал несколько тыкв, и теперь они выкрикивали на весь зал глупые шутки и неприличные слова. Среди всей хэллоуинской атрибутики сновали привидения, негромко переговариваясь между собой. В углах висела паутина толщиной в веревку, а по ней ползали заколдованные пауки. По правую руку от учительского стола располагалось небольшое возвышение. На нем, выстроившись в несколько рядов и гордо запрокинув головы, стояли домовые эльфы, в руках у каждого было по музыкальному инструменту. Все они, как один, были укутаны в темно-серые полотенца с вышитым гербом Хогвартса. Так как праздничный ужин уже подходил к концу, они ожидали указа профессора Диппета для того, чтобы начать играть.  
Я присмотрелась к толпе. Все ученики были столь непривычными в своих маскарадных костюмах, что мне удалось узнать лишь Малфоя (по его светлым волосам, собранным в хвост) и Кребба с Гойлом (по их необъятным фигурам). Но, если быть до конца честной, то я хотела найти среди них совсем другого человека. Я знала, что лучше не стоит его видеть, что, застав его вместе с другой девушкой, мое настроение упадет еще больше, но я не могла себя контролировать. Однако практически все лица были скрыты под масками и казались чужими и незнакомыми. Наверное, это к лучшему.  
Спустя какое-то время из-за столов стали подниматься первые пары, выходя на середину Большого Зала, специально выделенную для танцев. А я и не заметила, как со стороны эльфов полилась нежная и мелодичная музыка, похожая на ту, которую я любила слушать в детстве.  
- Могу ли я пригласить свою даму на вальс? – прямо над моим ухом раздался шепот Рудольфуса. Я повернулась к парню. Он улыбнулся, слегка склонил голову и взял меня за руку. Я, совершенно не сопротивляясь, пошла за ним к танцующим парам. Почувствовала, как одна рука Руди легла мне на талию, тесно прижав к себе, вторая не отпускала мою ладонь. Не знаю почему, но, как только я почувствовала его прикосновения, по моему телу тут же прокатилась волна дрожи. Мне стало не хватать воздуха, дыхание участилось. Я подняла глаза на Рудольфуса, посмотрела в его лицо, но маска не давала мне в нем ничего разглядеть. Его тонкие губы были плотно сжаты, а глаза смотрели куда-то в сторону. А ведь прежде Руди никогда не отводил от меня взгляда!  
Мы кружили в медленном вальсе по залу, двигаясь в такт музыке. Я искренне наслаждалась танцем, а Руди бережно сжимал меня в своих объятиях. Мне почему-то было так хорошо и легко, что я забыла обо всех своих проблемах и тревогах, а лишь слушала нежную музыку и улыбалась. Я никогда не думала, что с Рудольфусом может быть настолько хорошо! Мне казалось, что все беды в мире вмиг исчезли, а в его сильных руках я чувствовала себя в полной безопасности, словно ни одно несчастье меня не коснется. Если мне так хорошо с Рудольфусом, то что бы я чувствовала с Томом? Я тут же отогнала от себя мысль о нем - сегодняшний вечер был слишком хорошим, чтобы портить его лишними грезами.  
Когда танец подошёл к концу, мы с Рудольфусом направились в сторону столиков. Я тут же упала на стул, а парень направился разыскивать сливочное пиво. Если быть честной, то я даже себе и не представляла, чем можно заниматься на этом балу, кроме того, как танцевать. Но ведь я уже потанцевала, что теперь?..  
- Не скучаешь, Белла? – обратился ко мне появившийся Рудольфус, протягивая бокал.  
- Можно не отвечать на этот вопрос? – скептически проговорила я.  
Заиграла быстрая музыка, все устремились на танцплощадку, не считая нескольких любовных парочек, оставшихся сидеть в дальних уголках зала и нас с Руди.  
- Знаешь, Белла, у меня есть для тебя один сюрприз, - загадочно улыбнулся парень.  
- Какой еще сюрприз? – я насторожилась, так как не любила сюрпризы.  
- Я уверен, что тебе понравится, - улыбка Руди стала еще шире. – Я старался специально для тебя. - И из-за этого ты опоздал?  
- Возможно…  
Его голос звучал загадочно, а губы растянулись в таинственной улыбке. Ему даже удалось меня заинтриговать, но это не избавило от подозрений. Ведь я никогда не доверяла людям, даже тем, кого неплохо знала. Рудольфус мне прежде всегда казался прозрачным, как стекло и простым, как табуретка, но сегодня я уже успела усомниться в том, что хорошо знаю и понимаю его.  
Я посмотрела на Руди, сжимая в руках бокал. Парень улыбался, не сводя с меня глаз. Спустя миг парень перевел взгляд на дверь, а после, ничего не говоря, взял меня за руку и потащил к выходу. Я не особо сопротивлялась, так как знала, что другого выхода нет – или пойти с ним, или сидеть да часу ночи в Большом Зале. Лестрейндж широкими шагами шел к выходу, я едва за ним поспевала, постоянно путаясь в полах своего длинного платья. Он держал меня за руку бережно, но настойчиво. Я пыталась что-то ему сказать, что-то спросить, но парень, кажется, меня не слышал. Когда мы оказались в холле, то Руди немного убавил ход. Из Большого Зала доносилась громкая музыка, топот ног и гул голосов, но в другой части школы царила мертвая тишина.  
Когда мы немного отдышались, Рудольфус повел меня к лестнице, что вела на верхние этажи. Умело перепрыгивая сквозь исчезающие ступени и стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, парень начал подниматься наверх. На стенах мирно посапывали портреты, кое-где слышался храп, кто-то что-то бормотал во сне. С каждой минутой меня все больше и больше одолевало любопытство, и я то и дело вопросительно поглядывала на Лестрейнджа. Вряд ли он решил отвести меня в какой-то темный уголок и там изнасиловать.  
Мы поднялись на второй этаж, который был освещен немного ярче, чем холл и лестница. Я свернула было к знакомому переходу, через который обычно шла к слизеринским подземельям, но Лестрейндж вдруг резко схватил меня под локоть и свернул за ближайший поворот. Я попыталась что-то ему сказать, но он тут же закрыл мне рот ладонью и теперь я не могла издать и звука. Мало того – я не могла нормально пошевелиться, так как Рудольфус крепко прижал меня к стенке. Я и не думала, что Руди такой сильный! Я повернула голову к коридору и краем глаза уловила в нем какое-то движение. В следующий момент я заметила профессора Диппета, профессора Дамблдора и целительницу мадам Ингер. Они тесно собрались вокруг чего-то и полушепотом переговаривались. Слов разобрать мне не удалось, но сразу было понятно, что случилось что-то ужасное. Все преподаватели выглядели очень взволнованными и испуганными, а мадам Ингер негромко всхлипывала. Я попыталась выиграть как можно больше времени в немой схватке с Рудольфусом, чтобы разобраться, что к чему, но парень, кажется, не собирался меня отпускать. Он изо всех сил старался меня отвести как можно дальше от места происшествия. Уже спустя несколько секунд мы были на лестнице, поднимаясь на второй этаж, и последнее, что я увидела, это то, как кого-то несли на носилках в сторону больничного крыла. Когда мы поднялись на шестой этаж, Лестрейндж, наконец, ослабил хватку, но не выпускал меня из объятий. Поначалу я собиралась немного покричать, но сразу же передумала, так как меня мог услышать вездесущий Филч.  
- Ты что себе вообще думаешь, Лестрейндж? – прошипела я ему на ухо. – Это и был твой сюрприз – показать мне еще одно нападение? Или ты решил сказать мне имя этого маньяка?  
- Какие же все девчонки невыносимые, - пробормотал в ответ Рудольфус. Казалось, моя злость на него ни капли не подействовала. Он продолжал подниматься по лестнице, заставляя меня идти за ним. С каждой минутой эта ситуация нравилась мне все меньше, но я понимала, что пути назад нет. И все-таки я уже начала в голове строить план бегства от Руди.  
Мы поднялись на седьмой этаж, где я бывала очень редко. Единственное, чем мне запомнилось это место, так это гобеленом, на котором был изображен Барнабас Спятивший, пытавшийся научить троллей танцевать балет, но в итоге тролли разозлились и захотели поколотить его своими дубинками. Интересно, для чего Рудольфусу понадобилось тащить меня именно сюда? Это он так воспринимает романтику, или ему просто захотелось приключений?  
- Закрой глаза, - послышался шепот Рудольфуса прямо возле моего уха.  
- Еще чего!.. – начала я, но в следующий момент ладонь парня накрыла мои глаза, лишив меня возможности хоть что-то увидеть.  
Он мягко потянул меня за собой, при этом что-то нашептывая себе под нос. Мне показалось, что он бормотал какое-то заклинание. Спустя пару секунд, я поняла, что он провел меня в какое-то помещение. Там было тепло и тихо, пахло цветами. Мне почему-то стало уютно, и я почувствовала себя более уверенно, чем секунду назад. По крайней мере, уверенной настолько, насколько может себя чувствовать девушка с закрытыми глазами в обществе парня с весьма сомнительными намерениями. Но не прошло и секунды, как я поняла, что Рудольфус отпустил меня и стал позади, отступив на шаг. Я открыла глаза – вокруг царила кромешная темнота. Я попыталась напрячь зрение, но не смогла разглядеть совершенно ничего, и повернулась туда, где предположительно должен был стоять Руди.  
- Дементор тебя подери, Лестрейндж, куда ты меня привел? Ты мне, наконец, объяснишь, что происходит?  
- И ты до сих пор ничего не поняла? – голос парня послышался прямо рядом со мной. – Ты ведь всегда казалась мне такой сообразительной…  
Он говорил мне прямо на ухо, обжигая кожу своим дыханием. Подозрения становились все сильнее, а голос Рудольфуса звучал совершенно не так, как обычно. Другая дикция, другая манера говорить… Бархатный голос, страстный шепот… Нет, мне это только показалось, я не могла до такой степени сойти с ума…  
Тишину нарушили негромкие шаги юноши, а через миг комнату осветило несколько свечей. Я осмотрелась. Небольшое, но весьма уютное помещение - стены обиты бордовым бархатом, на полу мягкий ковер того же цвета, посредине небольшой стол, украшенный букетом алых роз и двумя свечами, одну из которых зажег Лестрейндж. Два бокала, бутылка с вином, фрукты. Прямо напротив стола располагался маленький камин, который, видимо, не разжигали уже довольно долгое время. Углы комнаты были скрыты в тени, а тусклый свет свечи не мог их осветить.  
Я вопросительно посмотрела на Рудольфуса. Парень криво усмехнулся, и его улыбка мне показалась совершенно другой. Не той, которой мне обычно улыбался Лестрейндж… Я была немного растеряна и не могла этого скрывать.  
- И ради обычного ужина ты устроил весь этот цирк?  
- Мне всего лишь хотелось сделать тебе приятное, - улыбнулся Рудольфус. Он взял со стола бутылку с вином, достал из рукава мантии волшебную палочку и, взмахнув ею, откупорил крышку. Я меланхолично наблюдала за тем, как он разливает по бокалам бордовый напиток. После он взял бокал и протянул его мне, я незамедлительно взяла его. Парень посмотрел на меня и снова улыбнулся.  
- Выпьем за тебя, Беллс! – торжественно произнес Лестрейндж, поднимая бокал и смотря мне в глаза. Я лишь слабо кивнула ему в ответ, а после пригубила вино. Напиток оказался терпким, и, если не считать тот факт, что он был крепленым, то был довольно приятным на вкус.  
Рудольфус что-то негромко мне говорил, но я почти не обращала на него внимания. После одного бокала вина у меня начала кружиться голова, после второго я почувствовала, что мне становиться жарко, а корсет мешает дышать. Ноги стали ватными, а движения – слишком вялыми. Лишь когда Руди налил еще вина, я начала понимать, что пьяна. Только сейчас я смогла рассмотреть диван, расположенный в углу комнаты и застеленный шелковым покрывалом. Недолго думая, я села на него, закрыв глаза. Мне нужно было срочно протрезветь, как же я могла быть такой дурой – позволить Лестрейнджу напоить себя! Когда я была пьяной – то становилась, мягко говоря, неуправляемой и от меня можно было ожидать всего, чего угодно. Но, чем больше я пыталась прояснить свое сознание, тем труднее мне это давалось. Я глубоко вдохнула, закрыла глаза. Когда, через некоторое время, я их открыла, то Рудольфус сидел уже рядом со мной, и нас с ним разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. От близости его тела я невольно задрожала. Это чувство было чем-то похоже на то, что я испытывала, целуясь с Риддлом в темном коридоре. А Рудольфус, тем временем, легко провел рукой по моей щеке. Я лишь удивилась холодности его пальцев – ведь в комнате было так жарко. Мое дыхание участилось, я почувствовала, как Руди придвинулся ко мне и теперь его губы были всего в нескольких миллиметрах от моих. Когда он меня поцеловал, я мгновенно вздрогнула, но не могла не ответить на поцелуй. Его губы были теплыми, нежными и терпкими на вкус от вина. Я вдохнула и почувствовала приятный пряный аромат – полынь и ромашка. Такой знакомый запах… Парень не прекращал меня целовать, а я коснулась рукой его лица. На нем все еще была бархатная маска. Мои пальцы зарылись в густые волосы парня, чтобы стащить с его лица эту совсем ненужную вещь, как внезапно Лестрейндж отстранился… Я недоуменно посмотрела на юношу.

- Что случилось? – хриплым голосом спросила я. На губах все еще оставался вкус его поцелуя, и мне не хотелось, чтобы он исчезал.  
К моему удивлению Руди рассмеялся, и я еще не помнила, чтобы этот человек так смеялся.  
- Я думал, ты догадливее, Беллс, - успокоившись, произнес парень.  
- О чем ты?.. – тихо прошептала я. – Что с тобой, Руди?  
Я внимательно посмотрела на Рудольфуса. Его темные глаза пристально изучали мое лицо. У меня еще больше закружилась голова. Это были не глаза Рудольфуса. Это был не его взгляд. Не его голос. Не его руки. Я целовалась не с Рудольфусом. Я пораженно посмотрела на парня, узнавая того, кто стоит передо мной.  
- Ты… Ты не Рудольфус… - прошептала я.  
Я хотела еще что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался лишь слабый хрип. Он же сидел рядом со мной и был совершенно спокойным, словно ничего не случилось. Моя рука невольно потянулась к его лицу, пальцы коснулись маски. Я медлила, зная, что, когда сорву её, все станет известно наверняка, и боялась этого. Мои пальцы тряслись, голова продолжала кружиться. Я резко потянула на себя маску, и произошло то, чего я больше всего боялась. Передо мной сидел Том Риддл собственной персоной.  
Первые несколько секунд я просто молчала, не в состоянии прийти в себя. Я хотела что-то сказать, хотела разозлиться, но алкоголь в крови не давал мне даже нахмуриться. Единственное, что я могла делать, так это смотреть на старосту. Том… Значит, все это время со мной был Том… Вот почему мне было так хорошо с ним танцевать и целоваться. Я почувствовала, как с каждой секундой мое сердце начинает биться все быстрее и быстрее. А потом во мне возникла злость. Нет, не на Тома, на саму себя. За то, что поверила ему, за то, что не разгадала его хитроумный план, за то, что мне так нравилось находиться с ним рядом. Я мгновенно вскочила, но ноги не желали меня держать, поэтому я буквально упала на диван. Том заботливо поддержал меня за талию. Я тут же отодвинулась от него.  
- А я ведь говорил, что не собираюсь сдаваться, - произнес Том, не сводя с меня своего пронизывающего взгляда. Но он мне показался совершенно не таким, как обычно – в нем не было знакомой мне наглости и надменности.  
- Зачем ты это сделал, Томас Риддл? – холодно спросила я, придавая себе самый безразличный вид.  
- Ну, ты ведь отказалась идти со мной на бал, - пожал плечами парень. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным. – Хоть и хотела этого, но не могла себе признаться.  
- Если я отказалась идти с тобой на бал, то у меня были на это свои причины. И если я тебе отказала, то вовсе не нужно было подговаривать Рудольфуса на эту авантюру! И с ним у меня еще будет отдельный разговор! – воскликнула я, сдерживая себя из последних сил, чтобы не взорваться и не сорваться на крик.  
- Поверь, Белла, если бы ты не хотела этого, я бы не устраивал весь этот цирк, - произнес Том, делая шаг вперед. Теперь он стоял рядом со мной. Каждой клеточкой кожи я чувствовала то, что он рядом, и это чувство было приятным.  
- Я не хотела этого… - сквозь зубы процедила я, сжав кулаки. Нужно бежать отсюда, от Тома и его глаз. Но как? Ведь я пьяна, и вряд ли дойду даже до двери!  
- Я не дам тебе убежать на этот раз, Белла, - проговорил Том, словно прочитав мои мысли. – Только не сейчас…  
О, Мерлин! Кажется, я начала понимать, откуда Том так хорошо осведомлен в мыслях моих желаниях.  
- Легилимент чертов, - выплюнула я. Мое тело с каждой секундой дрожало все больше и больше.  
- Нет смысла это скрывать от тебя, - усмехнулся Том.  
Голос Тома доносился до меня, словно из другого мира, я затуманенным взглядом смотрела в его лицо, как всегда, безупречное – в тусклом свете его кожа казалась бледной, словно была мраморной, а в темных зрачках отражался слабый огонек свечи, делая их багряно-красными. Я про себя заметила, что даже с красными глазами он был таким же привлекательным, как и сейчас, если не больше. А его волосы… Они казались такими мягкими, такими шелковистыми. Хотелось коснуться их, пропустить их через свои пальцы, уткнуться в них носом.  
- Я ненавижу тебя… - прошептала я, но в моем голосе совершенно не было злости. Скорее, отчаяние и безвыходность. Я знала, что эти слова не подействуют на него, просто я должна была хоть что-то сказать. Последнее слово должно было остаться за мной…  
- Опять ты врешь, Белла… – Том тоже перешел на шепот. – Ты совершенно не умеешь этого делать. Я ведь все вижу… Давай хоть сегодня забудем о предрассудках? Просто сделаем то, чего оба хотим, и не будем портить друг другу жизнь. Побудь хоть раз в жизни самой собой, и ты поймешь, что так намного проще.  
- Кто бы говорил, Том… Никогда не поверю в то, что ты всегда такой, какой ты есть на самом деле…  
- Я не говорю о «всегда», я говорю только о нынешнем моменте… - его голос осекся, он приблизился ко мне вплотную. Я чувствовала исходящий от его тела пряный аромат, который всегда так кружил мне голову. Хотелось чувствовать его вечно, чтобы он преследовал меня всегда и везде... Его горячее дыхание обжигало мне лицо, кружило голову… Я впилась ногтями в ладони, царапая кожу до крови.  
- Том, пожалуйста, перестань… - я уже была готова умолять его, но понимала, что сейчас он не отступит, и сделает все, лишь бы эту ночь я провела вместе с ним. В следующий миг я почувствовала его дыхание на своей шее, потом легкое прикосновение губ. Теперь я уже не могла отдавать отчет своим действиям. Комната поплыла перед глазами, тело затряслось от его прикосновений.  
- Скажи, что хочешь меня, - прошептал Том, касаясь губами моего уха. – Скажи, что всегда хотела меня…  
- Я хочу тебя… - негромко произнесла я, облизывая пересохшие губы. В комнате почему-то стало невыносимо жарко, а тугой корсет не давал мне дышать полной грудью.  
Словно прочитав мои мысли, Риддл положил руки мне на спину, коснувшись пальцами шнуровки корсета. Его губы блуждали по моей шее, изредка касаясь мочки уха. У меня не оставалось ни сил, ни желания для того, чтобы бороться, я хотела лишь одного – чтобы Том не прекращал ко мне прикасаться. Через миг я ощутила его прикосновение к своим губам. Нежное, но настойчивое. Мои губы невольно приоткрылись навстречу его языку, который тут же проник в рот и переплелся с моим. Теперь я уже вообще ничего не могла ощущать, кроме его тела, рук и губ.  
Я отчаянно отвечала на его поцелуй, забыв обо всем на свете. Пусть, будет что будет, возможно, это судьба. Или рок. Такие сладкие губы… Их теплые прикосновения к моим щекам, шее... Том повел дорожку поцелуев от моего подбородка к ключице, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, его пальцы начали ослаблять шнуровку корсета. Я была не в состоянии ему сопротивляться, поэтому просто откинула голову назад, наслаждаясь ласками. Я почувствовала, как он обнажает мою грудь, покрывая ее поцелуями и касаясь языком уже затвердевших сосков. Я зарылась пальцами в его волосы, они оказались такими мягкими, как я и думала...  
Том не прекращал меня целовать, а его руки ласкали мои груди. Я чувствовала дрожь с ног до головы и едва не забывала, что нужно дышать. Я с готовностью отвечала на каждую ласку, упиваясь его теплыми губами, слегка терпкими на вкус и такими мягкими. Я никогда не думала, что кто-то будет казаться мне таким родным и любимым, что я буду так сильно хотеть кому-то подарить свое тепло и нежность. Разум отошел на второй план, остались лишь чувства - страсть, которая заставила меня открыть свое сердце этому человеку, ни капли об этом не сожалея. Возможно, завтра я разочаруюсь, но в этот момент значение имело лишь «сейчас».  
Я потянулась руками к воротнику его мантии, расстегивая серебряные застежки. Он же помог мне, наконец, полностью избавиться от тесного корсета. Том повалил меня на диван, не отрываясь от моего лица. Моя голая спина соприкоснулась с гладкой шелковой простыней. Теперь Том целовал мой живот, слегка покусывая кожу. Его руки проникли под юбку, проворно расстегивая все застежки и развязывая банты, а я же сходила с ума от предвкушения. С каждой секундой я хотела его все больше и больше, внизу моего живота все, словно, связалось в тугой узел, а внутренняя часть моих бедер постепенно начинала увлажняться.  
У меня кружилась голова от безудержного желания ощутить его в себе и почувствовать экстаз. Юбка давно лежала у кровати, и теперь Том спустился поцелуями к животу, лаская пальцами бедра. Если быть до конца откровенной, то где-то в глубине души я испытывала стыд, ведь не каждый день впервые предстаешь перед парнем полуобнаженной. Но мне было плевать. Том был для меня не просто парнем, он был тем, кому мне хотелось принадлежать и телом, и сердцем, и душой, быть с ним одним целым, чувствовать его рядом с собой. Всегда. Чтобы он никогда не исчезал. Любить его и отдавать ему всю свою любовь, дарить ему свою душу…  
Спустя несколько секунд мое тело лишилось последней частички ткани, обнажая самые сокровенные места. Не знаю, возможно, я залилась краской, но Тома, кажется, ничего не смущало. Я почувствовала, как его язык коснулся меня там, и от этого прикосновения по всему телу пришла дрожь, словно в меня попали каким-то заклинанием. Я немного поежилась, а Том продолжал покрывать поцелуями мое тело. Он нежно сжал руками мои груди, а с моих губ сорвался легкий стон.  
«Господи, Белла, что же ты делаешь…- пронесся в голове голос разума. – Ты ведь потом будешь об этом жалеть… Тебе потом будет больно…»  
Но руки и губы Тома вновь твердили обратное, заставляя меня подчиняться лишь своим ощущениям. Послышался шорох ткани, и это могло значить лишь то, что он уже полностью освободился от своей одежды и скоро произойдет то, ради чего мы здесь... Он снова целовал мои уже опухшие от его поцелуев губы, я же сжала руками его плечи, правда, теперь я это делала машинально. Нет, я не отрицаю того, что действительно хотела его, просто внезапно мои сомнения обострились, а в душе поселилась паника. Я толком и не поняла, как мне удалось прервать поцелуй и немного отстраниться от Тома. Парень посмотрел на меня недоуменным взглядом, не понимая моего поступка.  
- Том, я… – сорвалось с моих губ. – Я не могу…  
Он очень внимательно посмотрел в мои глаза, пытаясь найти в них более детальный ответ.  
- Но ты ведь хочешь этого, Белла… Иначе меня бы здесь не было, - уверенно сказал Том, нежно сжимая меня в объятиях. Я прижалась к нему всем телом, дрожа с головы до ног.  
- Мне страшно… Я не знаю, что нужно делать… - я сама не верила, что смогу произнести такие слова. Но сейчас, в его руках, я почему-то чувствовала себя такой ранимой, хрупкой и беззащитной. И он, наверное, это понимал.  
Он поцеловал меня в лоб и улыбнулся. Его улыбка была настолько теплой и ласковой, что я вновь почувствовала прилив безграничной нежности и страсти к этому парню.  
- Не бойся, милая. Это естественно… Только с первого взгляда кажется, что страшно. Просто доверься мне и все. Расслабься, закрой глаза и забудь обо всем. Я с тобой, Беллс… - он поцеловал меня в висок, улыбнулся, глядя в мои глаза.  
Я невольно расплылась в ответной улыбке, коснулась рукой его волос, нежно провела пальцами по лбу. Он же поймал губами мою руку и поцеловал ладонь. Я нашла его губы и приникла к ним с легким поцелуем. Том тут же на него ответил, просунув язык мне в рот. Уже через миг я лежала на спине, а Том, опершись о локти, был надо мной. Он начал целовать мои щеки, шею, плечи. Его пальцы нежно касались моего живота, талии, бедер, спускались ниже. Он легко дотронулся до лобка, и я едва подавила стон.  
В следующий миг произошло несколько событий одновременно – Том прижал меня к дивану, впился в мой рот, при этом больно прикусив нижнюю губу (я почувствовала во рту солоноватый привкус крови), еще шире раздвинул мои ноги и резко вошел в меня. В тот же миг я ощутила внезапную боль, и если бы Том не начал целовать меня в губы, то закричала бы. Я изо всех сил впилась ногтями в кожу его спины, чувствуя, что там появляются глубокие царапины. Мне казалось, что я испытываю всю боль, которую только можно испытать в этом мире, и что она вряд ли сравниться ни с каким Круциатусом, хоть никто ко мне его никогда не применял. Но боль начала исчезать так же внезапно, как и появилась, а Том стал медленно двигаться во мне, давая привыкнуть. Он посмотрел мне в глаза, словно спрашивая, все ли в порядке. Я едва заметно кивнула в знак согласия, и тогда Том немного ускорил темп, а я подалась бедрами вперед, стараясь быть как можно ближе к парню.  
Он был по-настоящему нежным и ласковым, казалось, что он делает все, лишь бы мне было хорошо, и старается, чтобы я не чувствовала неудобств. Я закрыла глаза, с моих губ сорвался легкий стон. Том не прекращал дарить мне поцелуи и необыкновенное удовольствие, а я всего лишь лежала на спине, откинув голову назад, чувствуя его тело и понимая, что сейчас он близок мне, как никогда не был и никогда не будет. Что сейчас тот момент, когда я действительно чувствую себя счастливой, впервые в жизни. И я понимала, что больше всего на свете хочу быть с Томом всегда, но, зная его, это было невозможно. Я наслаждалась каждым мгновеньем, старалась запомнить каждую секунду этой ночи. Я все с большей яростью впивалась в его губы, ногти скользили по его спине, оставляя на ней кровавые следы, но ему было плевать на это. Я видела, как время от времени его губы растягиваются в улыбке и была готова поспорить, что она счастливая, улыбка беззаботная и непосредственная. Прежде я не видела Тома таким… искренним.  
Я просто чувствовала это в его ласках, видела его глаза и понимала, что этой ночью с ним что-то происходит и секс тут был ни при чем. И это было не торжество победы, это была просто непринужденная радость. Казалось, что произошло то, чего он хотел больше всего на свете. Возможно, так и было, ведь последние несколько месяцев я не могла не замечать надежды в его глазах. Я понимала, что после этой ночи стану совершенно другой, что она изменит мою жизнь и отношение ко многим вещам, и это меня пугало. Но мне не хотелось, на данный момент, ни о чем думать. Что будет, то будет, а счастливым человек может быть только тогда, когда живет настоящим, а не прошлым и будущим. Удовольствие подумать и разобраться в себе я оставлю на последующие дни, а пока буду наслаждаться присутствием и объятиями Тома. Моего милого, родного и любимого Тома.  
Я не помнила, сколько прошло времени. Помнила, как в один прекрасный миг почувствовала, как мое тело начало неметь от непонятного экстаза, как потемнело в глазах, и я могла чувствовать только это головокружительное удовольствие. Том нежно гладил меня по голове, целовал щеки и улыбался. Что-то шептал мне на ухо, тихо смеялся и снова целовал. А я улыбалась ему в ответ и понимала, что совершенно выбилась из сил. Он прижимал меня к себе, я прислонялась лицом к его шее и снова вдыхала такой любимый запах. Он играл с моими локонами, я улыбалась. И опять бессмысленные потоки слов, но они были так приятны, что я не могла не чувствовать себя счастливой, хоть и понимала, что в них нет и доли правды. Плевать. Сейчас можно себе позволить небольшой обман, ведь я и так переступила через все свои принципы.  
Мы просто лежали на мягком диване, укрывшись одеялом, я прижалась к Тому, а он обнял меня, грея в своих руках. Я положила голову ему на плечо, чувствуя, что мои веки начинают слипаться. Нет, я не хочу засыпать! Ведь завтра, когда проснусь, то столкнусь с жестокой реальностью, где не будет места этой идиллии. Я не хочу страдать, боюсь этого. Я всю жизнь боялась боли. Я посмотрела на Тома, он усмехнулся.  
- Спи, Беллс, до завтра, - прошептал он мне на ухо, целуя в макушку. – Я не исчезну, родная… Я буду рядом… Я всегда буду рядом…  
Не знаю, какими были последние его слова, скорее всего, я уже почти спала, и мне показалось, что Том сказал, что всегда будет рядом. Но это уже не имело значения. Завтра я проснусь и все развеется, как дым, но сейчас… Сейчас я буду просто с ним, и пусть он снова мне приснится. Мой любимый Том Риддл.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава ****8****. Игра в прятки.**

…_Только узкие улицы, нет площадей,_

_Только серые толпы незрячих людей._

_В этом городе пыльном боюсь заплутать,_

_И таким же незрячим со временем стать._

_Попытаться друг друга найти нелегко._

_Пыль въедается в наши глаза глубоко._

_И вокруг - только холод, и ложный покой._

_Посмотри на меня, будь со мной, будь со мной!.. _

_**(**__**Otto**____**Dix**__** «Вальс»)**_

Мне было очень тепло и уютно. Я пошевелилась, понимая, что лежу на мягкой перине. Не рискуя открыть глаза, я вздохнула и тут же почувствовала знакомый пряный запах. Голова мгновенно закружилась, на губах невольно появилась улыбка. Буквально через несколько секунд я поняла, что меня обнимают сильные руки, а лицо согревает горячее дыхание. Я боялась пошевелиться, не желая, чтобы этот кто-то исчез. Приоткрыв глаза, и из-под полуопущенных ресниц я увидела спящего рядом со мной юношу. Он был настолько прекрасен, что следующие несколько минут я неотрывно рассматривала его лицо. Темные волосы разметались по подушке, правильно очерченные губы были слегка приоткрыты и, казалось, немного улыбались, глаза закрыты, а от длинных ресниц на скулы падали тени. Он ровно дышал, тесно прижимаясь ко мне всем телом. Во сне он был похож на невинного ребенка, которого не тронула еще ни одна печаль, ни одна горесть, казалось, что он не знал ни проблем, ни переживаний. Не было привычной натянуто-надменной маски, не было высокомерного уничтожающего взгляда и самодовольной ухмылки, которая почти никогда не сходила с его лица. Сейчас он был естественным, таким, каким был где-то в глубине души – простым, милым и нуждающимся в ласке.

Но ведь он никогда не покажет этого, как и я не скажу ему о своих чувствах. А если и когда-нибудь скажу, что изменится? Он будет продолжать соблазнять красавиц, а я отойду на задний план, как и все его прежние пассии. Я была уверена - когда он проснется, то тут же укажет мне на дверь. А я, чувствуя в сердце жгучую боль, подамся восвояси. Я знала, что не переживу этого. Сегодняшней ночью я очень ясно поняла, насколько сильно люблю Тома. Да, именно люблю его, и уже не было никакого смысла скрывать это от самой себя. Мои чувства оказались сильнее меня, и поэтому я все еще была рядом с ним.

Я аккуратно вытащила руку из-под одеяла и нежно провела большим пальцем по его щеке. Кожа была мягкой и шелковистой. Риддл чуть повернул голову, но не проснулся.

- Как же я люблю тебя, Том… - едва слышно прошептала я, не сводя взгляда со спящего парня.

Правда, эти слова, скорее всего, были сказаны не ему, а самой себе. И я была удивлена тому, что вообще смогла признаться кому-то в любви. Тем более Тому. Но этой ночью я уже и так сломала свою гордость, отдавшись тому, кого якобы ненавидела.

Теперь я понимала, что с нашей самой первой встречи в этом году я отдала ему свое сердце, сама того не сознавая. И после этого я еще два месяца сходила с ума, не понимая, что со мной происходит, и почему я все время думаю о Риддле. А ведь все оказалось так просто! Это все была любовь, существование которой я отрицала с самого детства. А оказалось, что я сама стала ее жертвой. Я была уверена, что Том не умеет любить, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь научится. Сколько я уже видела обманутых и отвергнутых девушек, которыми Том так жестоко воспользовался! Взял, поиграл, сломал и выбросил, как когда-то Нарцисса выбрасывала надоевшие ей куклы. И теперь я стала для него очередной красивой игрушкой. Если не сегодня, то завтра он просто скажет, что охладел ко мне, вежливо попросит прощения и уйдет. А я останусь с никому не нужной любовью и растоптанным сердцем. Я не могла допустить, чтобы со мной случилось подобное. Уж лучше все закончить самой, просто уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Попытаться жить как раньше и остаться прежней Беллатрикс Блэк. Знаю, это будет непросто, но справлюсь. Я забуду Тома, обязательно забуду. Если не сейчас, то через восемь месяцев, когда он навсегда покинет Хогвартс. Все станет на свои места, и я попытаюсь выбросить из головы мгновения этой ночи.

Но сейчас его сильные руки так крепко обнимают меня, я вспомнила, какие у него нежные губы, которые этой ночью так беспечно блуждали по моему телу, и поняла, что забыть все это практически невозможно. Но я была готова ко всему. Если нужно будет отучиться думать, я отучусь. В крайнем случае, украду у профессора Слагхорна какое-то зелье, очищающее память, или же применю к себе заклятие Забвения. Но что-то мне подсказывало, что настоящие чувства так просто забыть не удастся.

Я приподнялась на локте, глядя на спящего Тома. Сейчас был наилучший момент для того, чтобы уйти. Будет намного сложнее покинуть его, глядя ему в глаза. Скорее всего, я бы вообще не смогла это сделать. Я глядела на него, и мое сердце сжималось от мысли, что я больше не смогу смотреть на него, мирно спящего. Я не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не наклониться к его лицу и не коснуться его губ. Нежно провела языком по его нижней губе, еще раз вдохнула его запах и принялась осторожно выбираться из постели, стараясь не разбудить Тома.

В комнате было темно, но мои глаза уже успели к этому привыкнуть. Я подобрала на полу одежду, быстро надела белье, юбку, наспех застегнула корсет и направилась к выходу из комнаты. Я обернулась и бросила прощальный взгляд на спящего Тома.

«Прости, любимый, но так будет лучше для меня. Я не хочу страдать», - словно в оправдание прошептала я, тихонько толкая дверь.

Оказывается, все не так уж и сложно, нужно лишь взять волю в кулак и сделать один шаг вперед. Все остальные шаги уже будут делаться по инерции.

В замке было тихо и темно, все факелы уже погасли, а новые зажечься еще не успели. Кое-где слышалось мирное сопение портретов. Я медленно спускалась по лестнице, держась рукой за перила. Сначала я думала, что мне будет больно, но почему-то я не чувствовала ничего, кроме пустоты и апатии. Когда я спустилась на второй этаж, то вспомнила о вечернем нападении и решила, что лучше пойти в обход, так как переход должен стеречь кто-то из преподавателей.

Уже спустя десять минут я была в общей гостиной Слизерина. В ней было пусто и темно, лишь в камине тлело несколько углей, оставшихся с вечера. Около спален было тихо, лишь с мужской половины доносился приглушенный храп. Большие часы над камином в гостиной пробили пять утра. Я прошла в свою комнату, тихонько прикрыв за собой двери. Эдвина и Алекто спали, негромко посапывая. Что-то говорило, что они будут заниматься этим как минимум еще часов пять. Значит, у меня была возможность побыть одной, и это радовало. Не будет дурацких вопросов и подозрений со стороны одноклассниц.

Я подошла к своей кровати, быстро скинула с себя платье – оно беззвучно сползло на пол. Я упала на покрывало, волосы разметались во все стороны, закрыла лицо ладонями. Перед глазами все еще всплывали картины прошедшей ночи, а в ушах слышались отголоски шепота Тома. Казалось, что я все еще прикасаюсь к нему, казалось, что в воздухе витает знакомый запах полыни с ромашкой, и у меня начинала кружиться голова. По телу прошла дрожь, я поняла, что ужасно замерзла. Но я не могла встать с кровати – не было сил. Устала физически, а морально совершенно ничего не чувствовала. Казалось, меня выжали, опустошили, словно передо мной возникло несколько десятков дементоров, которые мгновенно высосали мою душу, лишив меня возможности что-либо чувствовать. А, возможно, это была просто боль, до такой степени сильная, что выжгла все, что я чувствовала до этого.

Я обхватила тело руками, не в состоянии унять дрожь. Дыхание участилось, стало неровным и тяжелым. Закрыла глаза, встряхнула головой, чтобы избавиться от преследовавших меня образов, но ничего не вышло. Перед глазами стояло только лицо Тома, блеск его серых глаз и улыбку на губах. Мою самую любимую улыбку…

Я резко вскочила и села на кровати. Больше нельзя думать о Томе, я должна запретить себе эти мысли. Встав с кровати, я ступила босыми ступнями на холодный пол, немного поморщилась. Двигаясь на ощупь в темноте, я прокралась к ванной комнате, тут же стала под струи горячей воды, но она не помогла. Я прислонилась спиной к мраморной стене, запрокинула голову, закрыла глаза. Я чувствовала, как мокнут мои волосы, как тело обжигают горячие струи и пыталась избавиться от всего, что было сейчас во мне, но не могла. Руки сами по себе начинали трястись, голова кружилась все больше и больше. Прежде я еще не чувствовала себя настолько уставшей и измотанной. Интересно, это из-за нервов или всё-таки из-за того, что случилось сегодня ночью?

Я напряглась всем телом, сжалась и попыталась согреться. Мне хотелось плакать, но слезы почему-то не желали течь из глаз. Получалось просто неподвижно стоять, подставляя свое тело потокам воды, чувствовать, как они стекают и опять вспоминать _его_. Вспоминать, как сильные руки обнимали меня за талию, как его губы ласкали мою шею, как я зарывалась лицом в его волосы. Опять воспоминания. Как же я их ненавидела! Так же, как и ненавидела себя. Нет, я ни капли не жалела об этой ночи, она навсегда останется наилучшим моим воспоминанием, я лишь злилась на то, что не могу так просто управлять своей волей. А ведь раньше я так просто отрицала существование подобных чувств. Да и сейчас я продолжаю считать любовь слабостью, ведь любящий человек так уязвим, его так легко ранить в душу. А я ранила сама себя. Или это все Том? Ведь он сказал, что добьется меня, а я не поверила. И он добился. На то он и Том Риддл, чтобы добиваться своего.

Ну, а что будет утром? Что будет, когда мы встретимся? Посмотрит ли он на меня, подойдет ли ко мне? Нет, это уже неважно. Я не посмотрю на него, я отойду от него, я не буду находиться с ним рядом, что бы ни чувствовала к нему. Все будет как прежде…

«А что, если кто-то узнает? Что, если слухи разойдутся по всей школе? Что, если обо всем узнают Блэки? Я же опозорю наш род! Но ведь тогда и Тому жизни не дадут. Я сойду с ума… Нет, я не могу позволить, чтобы это произошло. Да и Том не дурак, он знает, что лучше молчать…» - думала я.

Я не знаю, сколько времени провела в душе. Когда я начала понимать, что согреваюсь, я закрутила кран и потянулась за полотенцем. Тщательно вытершись и завернувшись в махровую ткань, я вышла из ванной в сырую и темную спальню. Надела ночную сорочку, села на кровать. Спустя короткое время я вновь почувствовала, что начинаю дрожать, поэтому незамедлительно залезла под одеяло, свернулась клубочком, пытаясь согреться в постели. Я обхватила руками колени, голову положила на холодную подушку и закрыла глаза, даже не заметив, как ко мне подкралась дремота, которая вскоре перешла в тревожный сон.

Я все еще чувствовала дрожь и головокружение. Перед глазами плясали странные тени и возникали размытые образы, несколько раз я видела жуткие красные глаза, которые снились мне на протяжении последних двух месяцев. Каждый раз я вздрагивала и просыпалась в холодном поту, но тут же засыпала снова, и опять видела все те же непонятные и размытые сны. Удивительно, но Том не приснился мне ни разу. В какой-то степени я была даже этому рада. Сон – это единственное, где я могла забыться и не поддаваться своим мыслям. Спала я долго, не желая вновь возвращаться к реальности. Мне так хотелось заснуть на продолжительное время, а потом проснуться и снова жить, как прежде. Я помню, что проснулась от шепота моих соседок по комнате, они говорили о каком-то важном происшествии, но я все воспринимала, как в тумане. Я приоткрыла глаза, перевернулась на другой бок и снова провалилась в небытие. Потом меня бросало то в дрожь, то в озноб, по лбу струились капли пота, в постели было очень тесно и неудобно, я то и дело запутывалась в простынях и одеялах. Внезапно сквозь сон я услышала скрип двери и приглушенные шаги. Я резко распахнула глаза и подняла голову. Волосы тут же съехали мне на глаза, и я откинула их назад. В комнате было полутемно, свечи не горели, а это могло значить, что сейчас уже середина дня.

- Белла?.. – послышался приглушенный голос.

На миг я встрепенулась, мое сердце забилось быстрее, но в следующую секунду я смогла разглядеть черные волосы, как всегда беспорядочно падающие на плечи, смуглое лицо, черная бархатная мантия, карие глаза.

- Рудольфус, что ты…

Я осеклась. Парень присел рядом со мной на край кровати, посмотрел мне в глаза. В его взгляде я заметила нечто странное.

- Прости меня, Белла, - произнес он. В его голосе слышалось искреннее сожаление, и, как мне показалось, нотка печали. – Я виноват, но… Я не мог поступить по-другому, как бы не хотел этого…

- Руди, я прошу, не говори об этом, - сказала я. – Просто забудь обо всем.

Я сама не знала, почему, но совсем не злилась на него за обман. Возможно, именно благодаря Рудольфусу я пошла на то, на что по своей воле не пошла бы никогда.

- Просто я не видел тебя ни на завтраке, ни на обеде… - немного растерянно сказал парень.

Сейчас он мне почему-то казался не привычным шутником и хулиганом Лестрейнджем, а провинившимся первоклассником, который теперь хочет загладить свою вину. Я видела, что в его шоколадных глазах не было ни капли того задорного и шаловливого блеска, который я видела прежде, и это несколько настораживало.

- Который час? – внезапно спросила я, хотя в голове крутилось множество других вопросов.

- Половина четвертого, - произнес Рудольфус, все еще не глядя мне в лицо.

Только сейчас я заметила, что в руках он держал небольшой сверток. Его пальцы нервно теребили веревочку, которой он был перевязан, глаза блуждали по комнате. Мне почему-то вдруг стало грустно. Нет, не из-за того, о чем я думала все утро, просто вид Рудольфуса вызвал во мне бурю странных эмоций. Наверное, под влиянием сегодняшней ночи я стала более ранимой.

- Возьми, я принес тебе поесть… - сказал Лестрейндж, протягивая мне сверток. – Тебя не было сегодня в Большом Зале, и я подумал, что ты, должно быть, могла проголодаться…

Я взяла в руки еду и с благодарностью посмотрела на парня. Все-таки он очень хороший. Каким бы он не пытался казаться, в душе он оставался милым и неплохим парнем. Возможно, если бы не Том, то Рудольфус смог бы меня привлечь не только как друг. Но все сложилось по-другому.

- Спасибо, Руди… - почему-то хриплым голосом сказала я, а губы мои сами по себе растянулись в улыбке.

Парень улыбнулся в ответ, а я про себя отметила, что когда он улыбается, он становиться еще симпатичнее и обаятельнее. Я почувствовала странный прилив приязни и тепла к этому человеку, и его присутствие меня совершенно не напрягало. Было видно, что он пришел ко мне с искренними намерениями, и это почему-то поднимало мне дух. Я чувствовала, что нужна ему и от этого становилось намного легче. Я едва сдержала в себе желание обнять Рудольфуса и рассказать ему обо всем, что со мной происходило за последние сутки. Просто выговориться ему, как близкому другу, который поймет меня и поддержит. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что этот парень знает больше, чем я думаю. И я промолчала, ведь прежде я никогда никому ничего о себе не рассказывала.

- Кстати, Том искал тебя сегодня весь день, - сказал Рудольфус, и его голос вывел меня из раздумий.

Мои глаза расширились, я почувствовала, как щеки начинают пылать, а сердце вдруг начало стучать в бешеном ритме. Внезапно я схватила парня за руку.

- Руди, пожалуйста, не говори ему, что ты меня видел! – я услышала в своем голосе мольбу. – А если спросит, то скажи, что меня здесь нет!..

Мое сердце все еще громко стучало, словно намереваясь выпрыгнуть из груди, руки тряслись. Парень, скорее всего, заметил, что со мной происходит что-то неладное, но решил промолчать.

- Рудольфус, скажи, а… - я осеклась. Глаза мои переметнулись к закрытой двери, потом снова к парню. – А почему девочки утром были такими встревоженными, что произошло?

Я немного состроила из себя дурочку, имея в виду ночное нападение и взволнованный шепот Эдвины моих соседок по комнате, которые я слышала сегодня сквозь сон. Теперь занервничал Рудольфус. Он опустил голову, на глаза ему упали волосы, и я не могла разглядеть, что выражает его лицо. От нетерпения я заерзала на кровати.

- Что случилось, Рудольфус? – теперь мой голос был несколько строже, чем прежде. Этот тон заставил Лестрейнджа немного встрепенуться, но парень, видимо, все еще не собирался об этом говорить.

- Нападение, да? - снова спросила я.

Рудольфус кивнул.

- Ничего страшного, Белла, успокойся… - как-то неубедительно произнес Лестрейндж.

- Ничего страшного? – воскликнула я. – Ты хочешь сказать, что, если в школе появился какой-то маньяк, который нападает на учеников – это не страшно? А что, если следующим будет кто-то из нас? Это не страшно?

Я говорила на несколько тонов громче, чем должно было быть. Рудольфус снова поднял на меня взгляд, в его глазах я видела небольшое удивление, вызванное моим бурным возмущением.

- Если уж на то пошло, Белла, то будь уверена, с нами ничего не произойдет, - сказал Рудольфус.

Я натянула на себя одеяло, все еще возмущенно глядя на парня. Тот посмотрел в мне в глаза, я поняла, что он много чего не договаривает. Это мне не понравилось. Как я уже поняла, Люциус тоже в курсе всего происходящего, но оба они молчат, делая вид, что ничего не случилось.

- Почему ты уверен, что с нами ничего не произойдет? Я уже не впервые слышу эти слова! По-моему, все, кроме меня, в курсе всего! Мерлинова борода, что происходит? – я чувствовала, что начинаю выходить из себя. – Ты хоть понимаешь, как это серьезно? Это не просто шалость! Если так все будет продолжаться дальше, то школу просто-напросто закроют, а нас отправят по домам!

- Не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует, - пожал плечами Рудольфус. – Не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь горела таким желанием учиться. Да и дома тебе всегда неплохо жилось…

Да, действительно, какое мне дело до того, что закроют школу? В таком случае я просто вернусь домой, но… Том. Что будет с ним? Увижу ли я его тогда снова? Я встряхнула головой, отгоняя от себя эти мысли и внимательно посмотрела на Рудольфуса. Он все еще нервничал.

- На кого напали? – спросила я.

Рудольфус молчал. Я пристально смотрела в его лицо, вынуждая ответить на заданный вопрос. Но в следующий миг двери резко распахнулись и в комнату вошли Эдвина и Алекто, что-то оживленно обсуждая. Когда они увидели Рудольфуса, они многозначительно переглянулись, потом перевели взгляд на меня. Я изобразила на лице невинную улыбку, а парень вздохнул с облегчением. Мои соседки по комнате спасли его от учиненного мною допроса. Руди посмотрел на меня, потом на девчонок.

- По-моему, мне пора, - произнес он. – Удачи, Белла.

Он бросил на меня взгляд и как можно быстрее скрылся за дверью. Что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что со слизеринцами ничего не случится? Что такое ему известно, чего нельзя знать мне? Какое это имеет отношение к Люциусу Малфою и Тому Риддлу? Сплошные вопросы и ни одного ответа. Это больше всего выводило меня из себя.

Мои размышления прервал звонкий голос Эдвины:

- Не могу поверить! – воскликнула она. – Во внеклассное время нельзя выходить из общих гостиных, а на уроки и в Большой Зал мы будем ходить в сопровождении учителей или старост! Это уму непостижимо! Это самая настоящая диктатура! Целый год сидеть в подземельях, я не выдержу этого!

- Не целый год, а до тех пор, пока не найдут виновника нападений, - произнесла Алекто, стягивая с себя мантию и вешая ее на спинку стула.

- По-моему, этого никогда не случится, - пробормотала Эдвина. – Преподаватели делают все, только чтобы замять это перед Министерством и нашими родителями.

Я слегка поморщилась – меня раздражал истерический голос моей одногруппницы.

- А что, собственно, случилось? – равнодушным голосом поинтересовалась я, хотя внутри у меня все сгорало от любопытства.

- Во время бала произошло еще одно нападение, - тут же принялась объяснять Эдвина, совершенно забыв о своей истерике. – Напали на грязнокровку из Гриффиндора, третий курс. Ее нашел кто-то из учителей, пока все были в Большом Зале, в том же коридоре, где напали и на Эмили Смит. Говорят, что теперь это место все время будут патрулировать преподаватели и старосты. Одним словом, в школе появился маньяк, за действия которого отдуваться придется нам.

- Интересно, какие цели у этого маньяка? – задумчиво спросила Алекто.

- Очень трудно догадаться, если двумя жертвами стали грязнокровки! – воскликнула я.

- Думаешь, это кто-то из наших? – тихо спросила Эдвина.

Я пожала плечами.

- Все возможно… Любой из нас может оказаться сумасшедшим, - сказала я.

Я все еще сидела в кровати, кутаясь в одеяло. Девушки же устроились в креслах у камина. Алекто взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и в нем запылал огонь. Я не сводила взгляда с взволнованных и несколько перепуганных девушек.

- А что, если две грязнокровки – только совпадение? А следующей жертвой станет кто-то из таких, как мы, чистокровных? – прошептала Эдвина.

Языки пламени отражались в ее светло-зеленых глазах, придавая им таинственное выражение.

- Не думаю, - покачала головой я. Я почему-то была точно уверена, что нападали именно на магглорожденных, но в это же время в моей душе поселилась тревога. Мне не было страшно, просто водоворот последних событий не мог не оставить на мне отпечаток. Слишком много всего происходило. А мне так хотелось покоя! Но что-то мне подсказывало, что это только начало всей истории.

Понедельник выдался ветреным и дождливым. Я намеренно проспала завтрак, чтобы не появляться лишний раз в Большом Зале. Я не чувствовала ни голода, ни усталости. Моя вчерашняя апатия вдруг сменилась каким-то подавленным состоянием и томной грустью. Мне хотелось просто сесть, закрыть глаза и уши, ничего не видеть, не слышать, никому ничего не говорить. Просто исчезнуть, лишь бы не испытывать этих чувств. Но, тем не менее, я понимала, что нужно жить дальше, что рано или поздно мне все равно придется выйти из свой спальни. А ещё я знала, что скоро я все равно пересекусь с Томом, но пыталась оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше. Может быть, потом, когда мои чувства к нему немного приутихнут, я смогу находиться с ним рядом. Хотя сейчас я очень сомневалась в том, что так когда-нибудь будет, и мне было страшно. Я не хотела этого признавать, но, тем не менее, это было правдой. Его лицо постоянно всплывало в моем сознании, и я понятия не имела, как с этим бороться. Хотелось убежать от него, от своих мыслей, от самой себя.

Выйдя из гостиной, я сразу же пошла на Зельеварение. Урок оказался очень скучным – профессор Слагхорн заставил нас переписывать рецепт Бодрящей настойки, а потом читал длинную лекцию о применении в этом же зелье сушеных долгоносиков. И все это время мои мысли находились около Тома. Слагхорну даже пришлось сделать мне несколько замечаний, что было впервые – я всегда была одной из его любимых учениц.

На следующих уроках не происходило ничего примечательного. Единственное, что бросалось в глаза, так это обеспокоенность учителей. Было довольно непривычно видеть столь нервного Дамблдора, который посвятил всю трансфигурацию беседе о правилах безопасности.

Обед я пропустила, как и завтрак, не желая сталкиваться с Томом. Аппетита не было и так, поэтому я ничего не теряла. Вместо этого я вышла на улицу, невзирая на непогоду. Закуталась в теплый плащ, пошла по узкой тропинке, ведущей к Черному Озеру, помокла под редкими каплями дождя. Я любила бродить под дождем, любила слушать ветер. А сейчас эта погода особенно соответствовала моему настроению.

С промокших веток стекали серые капли, растворяясь в промокшей глине. Ветер безжалостно сбивал с деревьев последние листья, которые покорно летели мне под ноги. Скоро начнется зима. Я с тоской наблюдала за тем, как последний листик покинул ясень и меланхолично полетел вниз. Вихрь равнодушно уносил его к земле. Мне вдруг стало грустно и тоскливо, я почувствовала себя одинокой, как никогда прежде. Я чувствовала себя этим листком, брошенным на произвол судьбы, оказавшимся во власти равнодушного ветра. И этот ветер мог делать с ним все, что пожелает – воля листка была уж слишком мала по сравнению с волей сильного ветра. Сорвал его с дерева, заставил воспарить в воздух, потом безжалостно бросил на землю, напрочь о нем позабыв. А потом обратился к новым листьям на других деревьях, точно так же играя с ними. А ведь у каждого из этих листков, возможно, во время полета были свои мечты и надежды, на которые ветер даже не обратил внимания. А какое ему до них дело? Он всегда один и сам по себе. Он силен, а сильным никто никогда не нужен.

Раньше я всегда читала себя сильной, пока не встретила Тома и не проявила свою слабость в том, что влюбилась в него. И теперь я была такой же уязвимой в присутствии Тома, как этот листок во власти ветра…

- Белла?

Я обернулась. Посреди тропинки, в нескольких шагах от меня стоял Рудольфус Лестрейндж. Он был укутан в темно-серый плащ и бело-изумрудный шарф. Из-под капюшона выбилось несколько прядей черных волос и по ним стекали струйки воды.

- Почему ты не в Большом Зале?

Я снова посмотрела на Рудольфуса. Где-то с минуту молчала.

- Нет аппетита, - холодным тоном произнесла я.

Разговаривать с Лестрейнджем на данный момент мне совершенно не хотелось, но и уходить никуда тоже. Я отвела взгляд и снова посмотрела на устеленную осенней листвой землю. Я увидела краем глаза, как Руди сделал шаг вперед.

- Что с тобой происходит в последнее время, Белла? – снова послышался его голос. – Я знаю тебя не один год и вижу, что с тобой что-то случилось и… Я переживаю за тебя.

Я подняла на него взгляд. В его карих глазах отчетливо читалось беспокойство, а по голосу было понятно, что он говорит искренне.

- Я не понимаю, какое тебе до этого дело, Руди. У меня своя жизнь, у тебя своя. Что бы со мной ни происходило, тебя это не должно волновать.

Я внимательно всматривалась в его лицо, пытаясь найти в них причину его переживания за меня. Я знала его с самого детства и могла прочитать в его глазах любые эмоции и любые мысли, но на данный момент с ним происходило что-то непонятное, и мне было непросто понять, что он чувствует.

- Это связанно с ним, с Риддлом? – осторожно спросил Рудольфус.

Я поджала губы. Мне категорически не хотелось говорить с ним на эту тему. Вообще ни с кем не хотелось говорить о Томе, и Рудольфус это понял.

- Прости… Ну… В общем…Я просто хотел тебе передать, что он хочет поговорить с тобой и ищет тебя по всей школе, но никак не может с тобой пересечься.

Мое сердце вдруг бешено заколотилось, я ощутила привычную дрожь в коленках.

- Это он подослал тебя? – произнесла я.

- Вообще-то да…- Рудольфус опустил глаза.

- Ну, я и не удивляюсь, - я пожала плечами.

Рудольфус опустил взгляд и переступил с ноги на ногу. Казалось, что у него было, что мне сказать, но он колебался, взвешивая все за и против. Я терпеливо ждала, пока он решит, говорить мне или нет. Я не смотрела в его сторону, разглядывая кучу грязных мокрых листьев под ногами.

- Думаю… Нам пора на занятия, - наконец, произнес парень.

Я посмотрела в его лицо, но он тут же отвернулся. Пусть, не хочет говорить, не надо, это его дело. Не проронив ни слова, я направилась к загону, где у нас проходили уроки по Уходу за Магическими Существами. Прошла мимо Рудольфуса, не глядя в его сторону, и снова невольно предалась собственным мыслям. Все-таки я не отделаюсь от Риддла так просто, как хотела. Но вот только что еще ему нужно? Он ведь уже добился своего, я переспала с ним, неужели ему еще что-то нужно? Что ж, все равно он не успокоится, пока не поговорит со мной. А в таком случае, лучше его найти и сказать в лицо все, что я о нем думаю. Хотя что-то подсказывало мне, что это ни капли на него не подействует. После этого урока я найду его, поговорю и навсегда вычеркну из своей жизни. Почему-то другой выход я сразу же исключала, хотя где-то в глубине души таила бессмысленные надежды, что не потеряю его, и что он хоть какое-то время будет рядом со мной. Но это было невозможным, и поэтому таким желаемым. А Том же всегда останется для меня самым недоступным и самым желаемым в мире.

Я не могла дождаться, когда, наконец, закончится Уход за Магическими Существами. Когда пробил колокол, я тут же забросила все свои книги в сумку, накинула капюшон и побежала прочь от загона, не обращая внимания ни на слякоть под ногами, ни на усилившийся ливень, ни на пронизывающие порывы ветра. Сейчас для меня главной целью был Том – разыскать его и все решить. Остальное маловажно. Расталкивая толпу первокурсников, суетящихся около входа в холл, я вбежала в замок. Я прекрасно знала, где может быть Том Риддл. Если он не соблазнял своих «жертв», то корпел над книгами в библиотеке. Именно туда я и направилась. Быстро взбежала по лестнице на третий этаж, по пути высушив плащ заклинанием, и осмотрелась. Здесь было, как всегда, тише, чем на других этажах, да и не удивительно – библиотека, кабинет директора, учительская и больничное крыло были на этом этаже. Ученики, которые тут проходили, старались вести себя как можно тише и прилежнее, чтобы никто из взрослых не имел к ним претензий. Слегка замедлив шаг, я пошла к дверям библиотеки, пока не услышала приглушенные голоса. Они заставили меня остановиться. Я прислушалась.

- Не сейчас, Миртл, подожди немного, - послышался до боли знакомый голос.

У меня пересохло во рту, в горле образовался комок. Я затаила дыхание и боялась пошевелиться, спрятавшись за дверью библиотеки.

- Ну почему? – истерически ответила ему высокий девчоночий голос. – Я сейчас хочу! Ты обещал!

- Я уже сказал, Миртл, что нет, - последовал ответ. В тоне Тома звучали ледяные и властные ноты, мое сердце замерло, по телу прошла дрожь. Прежде мне не доводилась слышать, как Том так говорит.

- Это из-за нее, да? Из-за той слизеринки? – продолжала канючить Миртл. – Не говори, что это не так, я все вижу! Ты постоянно смотришь на нее!

- Мало ли на кого я смотрю, Миртл! – вышел из себя Том. – Это не твое дело, гряз…

Том на миг осекся. Где-то несколько секунд длилось молчание, а после он продолжил уже более спокойно.

- Не нужно меня контролировать, Миртл. Я сам знаю, что мне делать. И если я тебе сказал, что не сейчас, то так и будет – и твое мнение меня не волнует. Сейчас твоя задача делать то, что я тебе скажу. И если я еще раз что-то услышу от тебя о…

Я почувствовала, что мне не хватает воздуха. Голова закружилась, ноги подкосились. Я облокотилась о стенку, прислонившись щекой к холодному мрамору. Больше не в силах себя сдерживать, я шумно вздохнула. Том вмиг замолчал, поняв, что они с Миртл не одни. Прежде, чем Том успел сообразить, что к чему, я выскочила из-за двери и побежала к лестнице. Это не ускользнуло от глаз Тома, и он, совершенно позабыв о Миртл, кинулся вслед за мной.

- Белла, постой! – послышался голос Тома.

Я на миг замерла. Обернулась, посмотрела на него. Он спешил за мной, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. Ничего не сказав, я снова помчалась вперед, давая ему понять, что разговаривать с ним не желаю. Но Тома, кажется, совершенно не интересовало, что я хочу, а что нет. Я не могла понять его целей, почему он снова решил за мной побегать.

На втором этаже Тому все-таки удалось меня настигнуть. Он схватил меня за руку и с силой потянул на себя. Я была не в состоянии ему сопротивляться. От прикосновения его холодных пальцев я задрожала. Я подняла на него глаза и снова попала в плен холодного взгляда серых омутов. Он слегка улыбнулся, на левой щеке появилась ямочка. Время для меня остановилось, и я не воспринимала ничего, кроме его присутствия. И плевать, что на руках появятся синяки, что я снова не смогу совладать со своими чувствами. Единственное, чего мне сейчас хотелось, так это прикоснуться к его лицу, уткнуться лицом в его волосы. Том же привлек меня к себе, я почувствовала его запах.

- Ты боишься меня, Белла? - обжигая меня своим дыханием, прошептал Том.

Я молча смотрела на парня, не в силах ответить на его вопрос. Его серые глаза смотрели на меня с долей насмешки и заинтересованности. Я же больше всего хотела провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть, но не думать о нем. Его близость казалась мне невыносимо соблазнительной и каждая секунда приближала меня к очередному проявлению слабости. Я ненавидела этот миг ровно настолько, насколько любила эти глаза и эту улыбку.

- Что тебе нужно, Риддл? – процедила я сквозь зубы.

На секунду мне показалось, что Том удивился моей озлобленности, но в следующий миг его лицо вновь приобрело прежнее бесстрастное выражение.

- И опять ты строишь из себя дурочку? – не унимался Том.

Опять эта холодная ирония в его голосе, опять эта жесткая насмешка, самоуверенный и властный тон. Как же трудно сдерживать свои чувства, когда он так близко, когда стоит только закрыть глаза, протянуть руку и просто провести пальцами по его щеке… И как тяжело ему врать, каким нелепым кажется мое притворство.

- Отпусти меня, - прошипела я, пытаясь высвободиться из его хватки. Никакой реакции. Том еще сильнее сжал пальцы на моих запястьях, я почувствовала резкую боль и бросила бессмысленные попытки выбраться из его объятий.

- А что будет, если я не отпущу? – кажется, Том просто играл. Мне это почему-то тут же напомнило игру кошки с мышкой, которая вот-вот должна была стать обедом для хищницы.

- Я… я могу закричать!

- Что за глупые угрозы, Белла? Думаешь, это что-то даст? Да и мне почему-то кажется, что ты этого не сделаешь!

- Оставь меня в покое, Риддл! – от ярости мой голос стал шепотом. – Что тебе нужно?

- Ты, - ответ был кроток и прост.

- Не говори глупостей!

Я почувствовала, как Том на секунду ослабил хватку, но этого мне хватило, чтобы выскользнуть из его объятий и отскочить на несколько шагов назад. Прежде, чем Том успел сообразить, что произошло, я побежала в сторону перехода, пытаясь слиться с толпой учеников. Я больше не должна поддаваться слабостям, я должна раз и навсегда выкинуть Риддла из головы, невзирая на его постоянное присутствие и безграничное обаяние.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

**Взыскание**

_«Твой взгляд проклинает, сжигает дотла,_

_Душа никогда не бывает светла,_

_И в сердце, где злоба и мутная мгла,_

_Нет места любви и надежде._

_Но голос твой слаще, чем сахар и мед, _

_И он за собой в неизвестность зовет. _

_Он манит, чарует, ласкает, ведет,_

_Загадочный, чувственный, нежный..._

_И кто ты, понять не пытаюсь давно,_

_Меня завлекает, уносит на дно._

_Шумит в голове, ясно вижу одно:_

_Бороться нет сил и желанья._

_Ты хищник, мучитель, убийца, вампир, _

_Но встал пред тобой на колени весь мир,_

_И ты, поднимаясь над другими людьми, _

_Презираешь пустые страданья…»_

Создавалось впечатление, что время остановилось на одном определенном этапе и никак не желало идти вперед. Минуты казались часами, а часы – днями. Неужели теперь каждый день будет казаться таким длинным? Скучные и однообразные уроки, домашние задания и сон. И дождь. Он как будто бы навсегда поселился в этих местах, щедро поливая землю водой. Ну, когда же хоть что-то изменится? Когда я перестану думать о Томе? Почему он не дает мне о себе забыть?

Я делала шаг вперед, пытаясь от него отдалиться, а он, как назло, в это же время шагал за мной. Я хотела исчезнуть из его жизни и раствориться в прошлом, а он хватал меня за руку и тащил обратно, и я не могла этому воспротивиться. Я с упоением слушала каждое его слово, обращенное ко мне, от его голоса у меня перехватывало дыхание. Закрывала глаза – и видела его образ, не могла сосредоточиться на учебе из-за того, что каждую секунду вспоминала вкус его губ.

Я без устали повторяла только одну фразу: «Зачем он мне нужен?». Иногда это помогало убедить себя в том, что он мне действительно не к чему. Кто он мне такой? Зачем он так мне необходим? Это же одержимость, которая запрещает мне жить, как все люди. Я понимала, что могла бы пойти на все ради него, и боялась, что рано или поздно такое произойдет. Я не хотела, чтобы хоть кто-то был посвящен в мои переживания и чувства и знал о наших с ним отношениях. Хотя я была уверена, что Рудольфус и Миртл в курсе, но с этим уже было нечего поделать.

Я сидела на уроке трансфигурации и сонно черкала пером на пергаменте. Слышался голос Дамблдора, объясняющего новую тему превращения млекопитающих в предметы. Я упорно игнорировала всю лекцию, что было впервые – прежде я всегда прилежно записывала каждое слово и вдумывалась в каждый магический символ. Но сейчас, только делая вид, что сосредоточенно записываю лекцию, я рисовала на пергаменте человечков, которые тут же разбегались во все стороны.

А потом Дамблдор раздал всем по котенку и велел превратить животных в клубок ниток. Я глупо смотрела на пушистый комок в своих руках, который тут же принялся лизать мне пальцы розовеньким язычком. Я слегка поморщилась – было щекотно. Потом я достала волшебную палочку и принялась листать учебник в поисках объяснения превращения.

Дамблдор уселся за стол и уткнулся в какую-то книгу. В классе тут же поднялся небольшой гул. Ученики махали волшебными палочками над мяукающими котятами, выкрикивали заклинания и смеялись над внезапными нестандартными трансформациями. Животные каждую секунду пытались убежать от хозяев, вырываясь из рук и разбегаясь по аудитории, поэтому часть учеников ходила по помещению в поисках котят.

Первое время я продолжала смотреть на своего котенка, который по-прежнему продолжал нежиться в моих руках, закрыв глазки и уткнувшись влажным носиком в мою ладошку. Я краем глаза глянула, как другие одногруппники справляются с заданием, и пришла к выводу, что это получается далеко не у всех. У Алекто котенок приобрел форму клубка, но оставался рыжим, а у Эйвери задание было бы сделано правильно, если бы клубок бордовых ниток не мяукал. За соседней партой Крэбб со злостью махал волшебной палочкой, но единственное, чего добился, так это выпустил две-три искры, подпалил коту хвост, чем до ужаса напугал его. У зверька шерсть встала дыбом, и он впился острыми когтями в руку незадачливого парня. Крэбб взвыл на весь класс от боли, кое-где послышались сдавленные смешки.

Я отвернулась от Крэбба и взялась за работу. Но единственное, что у меня получилось, так это клубок полосатых ниток, из которого торчал хвост. Я нахмурилась. У меня было твердое желание довести задание до конца и выполнить его идеально. Но вот только моя голова сегодня совершенно не желала думать.

За моей спиной раздалось приглушенное хихиканье, я машинально обернулась. Рыжеволосая гриффиндорка с круглым лицом и веснушками на носу прикрыла рот рукой, стараясь сдержать более громкий смех.

- Какие-то проблемы, Пруэтт? – прошипела я, глядя из-подо лба на сокурсницу.

Девочка не ответила. Она подняла на меня небольшие карие глаза и убрала руку с лица, но ее губы все еще были растянуты в улыбке. Я вскинула брови и смирила ее презрительным взглядом. Теперь гриффиндорка открыто смотрела на мое «творение» и, как мне показалось, едва сдерживалась, чтобы не расхохотаться.

- Я еще раз повторяю, у тебя проблемы? – чуть громче произнесла я, четко выговаривая каждое слово. Хоть и прежде я никогда не пересекалась с этой девчонкой, она мне не нравилась.

- Может, это у тебя проблемы, Блек? – произнес мальчик, сидящий рядом с ней. У него были тоже рыжие волосы, веснушки, потертая мантия и бестолковый вид, а на губах играла глумливая усмешка.

- Я вроде бы с тобой не разговаривала, Уизли, - процедила я, свысока глядя на парня.

- Зато я с тобой разговариваю, - непринужденно ответил Артур. – Или твоя гордость тебе не позволяет разговаривать с нами?

Ученики заметно притихли, прислушиваясь к разговору. Назревал новый конфликт между слизеринцами и гриффиндорцами и никто не желал пропускать очередную стычку. Все пока что сидели на своих местах, внимательно наблюдая за нами, готовые в любой момент вмешаться в ссору.

- Именно, - холодно ответила я. – Именно моя гордость мне не позволяет опускаться до разговоров с такими, как вы – плебеями и магглолюбами.

Уизли сделал вид, что не услышал моего оскорбления, переглянулся с Молли и перевел взгляд на то, что я держала в руках – смесь котенка и клубка ниток.

- А это тоже твоя гордость? – поинтересовался парень, указывая на мое «творчество».

Я посмотрела на свои руки, потом на парня с девушкой. Молли снова захихикала, ей вторило еще несколько гриффиндорок. Я почувствовала, как к моему лицу прилила краска, руки начали трястись от гнева. Я хотела что-то сказать, но от ярости все слова вдруг куда-то исчезли, и я только беззвучно хватала ртом воздух, а из горла вырвался тихий хрип. Как только я смогла взять себя в руки, я выхватила волшебную палочку и направила ее на Артура.

- Еще одно слово, Уизли, и твой нос станет клювом, - прошипела я. Слизеринцы, сидевшие неподалеку от меня одобрительно загалдели.

- С твоими-то талантами в трансфигурации? – сказал Уизли. Больше всего меня раздражал спокойный и непринужденный тон его голоса.

Я посмотрела на два клубка красных шерстяных ниток, лежащих на парте Пруэтт и Уизли. От этого я разозлилась еще больше. Какие-то гриффиндорцы выполнили задание лучше меня, представительницы древнего чистокровного рода! Я просто ненавидела, когда у кого-то получалось что-то лучше, чем у меня.

- Да, Уизли, с моими талантами в трансфигурации, - кивнула я и, прошептав заклинание, взмахнула волшебной палочкой.

В следующий миг одновременно произошло несколько событий. Артур Уизли упал со стула, держась за свой нос, Молли закричала, слизеринцы захохотали, кто-то похлопал меня по плечу, а надо мной раздался спокойный и тихий голос.

- Мисс Блэк, я понимаю, что вы достигли немалых успехов в трансфигурации и наперед выучили программу шестого курса, но это не значит, что вы должны проверять ваши знания на одногруппниках.

Я подняла голову. Надо мной возвышалась высокая фигура Дамблдора. Его лицо выглядело более чем спокойным, но ярко-синие глаза так пронзительно и укоризненно смотрели на меня, что мне внезапно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. И не оттого, что меня вдруг начала мучить совесть за содеянное или оттого, что Дамблдор заставил меня раскаяться – мне просто не хотелось признаваться в своих ошибках.

- Молли, Минерва, отведите Артура в Больничное крыло, - распорядился Дамблдор. – Что касается тебя, Беллатрикс, то… думаю, было бы справедливо назначить тебе взыскание до конца следующей недели. И… Минус тридцать очков со Слизерина.

Профессор молча пошел к учительскому столу. В классе воцарилось молчание, десятки пар глаз уставились на меня. Гриффиндорцы с ликованием и презрением, слизеринцы с удивлением и непониманием. Дамблдор и прежде лишал меня большого количества баллов, поэтому никто из моих одноклассников и не думал на меня злиться. Они скорей винили в произошедшем гриффиндорцев, из-за которых мы лишились баллов. Я же разозлилась из-за предстоящего мне наказания, а снятые баллы меня не пугали – вот уже четыре года подряд Слизерин был обладателем Кубка Школы и мы не собирались лишать свой факультет этого звания. Что касается наказания, то это тоже случилось не в первый раз. Я знала, что единственное, что способен заставить меня сделать Дамблдор, так это переписывать тексты.

Сразу же после ужина я поднялась на третий этаж к кабинету Дамблдора. У меня было ужасное настроение и никакого желания весь вечер отбывать наказание, но я отлично понимала, что его не избежать. Дамблдор ждал меня в кабинете, сидя за столом и листая страницы толстой книги в кожаном переплете. Когда я вошла, он кивнул, жестом приглашая меня пройти в аудиторию.

- Вы пунктуальны, мисс Блэк, это похвально, - произнес профессор, откладывая книгу в сторону. Его синие глаза блеснули за стеклами очков-полумесяцев.

Я молча кивнула, пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что Дамблдор не догадывался о моем отношении к нему. Я стала около учительского стола, ожидая, когда же профессор посвятит меня в суть наказания. Я была почти уверена, что он сейчас достанет перо, чернильницу и стопку пергаментов, велев мне переписывать главы какой-то заумной книги. В принципе это наказание казалось мне не таким уж и страшным.

Дамблдор встал из-за стола, задвинул стул и подошел к книжному шкафу, занимающему практически всю стену. Его полки так и ломились от разнообразных фолиантов и свитков, создавалось впечатление, что шкаф выдерживает такое количество книг только благодаря магии. Я с хмурым выражением лица ожидала, когда же Дамблдор вынет из него какую-нибудь книгу и вручит ее мне. Но профессор трансфигурации повернулся ко мне.

- Тебе придется рассортировать все эти книги по профилям и разделам, а также вытереть с них всю пыль, - произнес Дамблдор, а потом добавил. – И никакой магии.

В первую минуту я не совсем поняла положение вещей, но как только наглядно оценила размеры шкафа, у меня чуть не отвисла челюсть. Да мне и месяца не хватит, чтобы разобрать весь этот завал! Даже с волшебной палочкой это займет, как минимум, несколько суток. Я была просто в ужасе. Или же Дамблдор принимает меня за домашнего эльфа, который был бы только рад такому объему работы?

- Можешь приступать, - произнес Дамблдор. – Я вернусь через несколько часов, для того, чтобы провести тебя к гостиной Слизерина.

Как же я могла забыть – теперь же ученикам запрещено ходить одним по коридорам, их должен обязательно сопровождать кто-то из взрослых! Дамблдор покинул кабинет, оставив меня наедине с необъятным объемом работы. Мне казалось, что если я начну ее делать, то увязну по самые уши. Но все-таки рано или поздно начать придется, иначе я никогда не выйду из этой аудитории. Я со вздохом спрятала волшебную палочку в карман мантии и подошла к шкафу. В этот миг я так ненавидела Дамблдора вместе с его любимыми гриффиндорцами, что была готова просто взорвать этот книжный шкаф. Ведь именно из-за Уизли я попала в эту передрягу! Если бы не он, то я бы сейчас сидела в гостиной Слизерина со своими приятелями и смеялась над очередной выходкой Эйвери и Розье. Вместо этого я возилась с тяжелыми пыльными томами, перекладывая их с места на место. И это занятие отнюдь не помогало избавиться от гложущих меня мыслей.

Опять, конечно же, вспомнился Том. И снова я начинала злиться. Моя любовь к нему казалась проклятием, которое просто невозможно снять. Но ведь даже с проклятьями люди живут. А я чувствовала, что не смогу жить, пока думаю о Томе, а он так далеко… Я чувствовала, что вот-вот сломаюсь, просто потеряю голову, и исход всего этого будет самым неожиданным. Я же не любила неожиданностей и все в своей жизни старалась расписать по пунктам, строго им следуя.

Я меланхолично водила тряпкой по корешкам книг, переставляя их с места на место, и старалась не думать о том, насколько это занятие для меня унизительно. Я пыталась себя убедить, что скоро это закончится, и я пойду спать.

Но внезапно мне показалось, будто я услышала звуки шагов. Я резко обернулась. В кабинете, как и прежде, никого не было, лишь только языки пламени в камине разыгрались еще больше, а по стеклам стучали капли дождя. Я снова вернулась к книжному шкафу, не обращая внимания на то, что мне послышалось. И вдруг раздался скрип двери. Я замерла, не решаясь обернуться. Что-то мне подсказывало, что лучше не двигаться. Вдруг я почувствовала, как по моему телу разливается дрожь, мои руки затряслись.

- Так забавно наблюдать за тем, как ты трудишься, - прямо над моим ухом раздался знакомый шепот.

Я почувствовала на своей шее теплое дыхание, уловила горький аромат, невольно вздрогнула.

- Что тебе нужно, Том? – прошептала я в ответ.

Он не ответил. Его руки легко коснулись моей талии, я мгновенно напряглась. Риддл наклонился к моей шее, мягко приник к ней губами. Я отпрянула от него и, развернувшись, посмотрела в его лицо. Он, как всегда, был просто невыносимо прекрасен. Его тонкие губы тронула глумливая улыбка, наши взгляды встретились, и я снова начала тонуть в его глазах. Здесь, в полутемной комнате, они казались матовыми и практически черными. Том снова заставил меня потерять голову. У меня пересохло во рту, дыхание участилось, земля поплыла под ногами. Если бы его руки не придерживали меня, то, скорее всего, я бы упала. Я больше не могла злиться и говорить гадости, мне хотелось просто быть как можно ближе к нему, касаться его тела, чувствовать его теплое дыхание на себе. Том же сразу понял, что я больше не способна отвечать за свои поступки, поэтому по-хозяйски привлек меня к себе, и, уткнувшись носом в мои волосы, принялся целовать мою шею. Я чувствовала, что его сердце стучит так же сильно, как и мое.

- Не надо, Том, не здесь… - прошептала я сдавленным голосом.

- Какая разница… - теплые губы Риддла переметнулись ко мне на щеки, покрывая их поцелуями.

А я лишь неподвижно стояла на месте, изо всех сил сдерживая в себе желание, броситься Тому на шею, сорвать с него одежду, зацеловать его тело. Том крепко-крепко прижал меня к себе и впился в мои губы своими. Почувствовав снова их вкус, я перестала отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях и уже яростно отвечала на его поцелуй. Мои руки сомкнулись на шее юноши, и мне уже было абсолютно плевать, где мы находимся и при каких обстоятельствах. Я хотела Тома здесь и сейчас.

«Это в последний раз… - твердила я сама себе, не отрываясь от его лица. – Больше никогда…»

Я с упоением наслаждалась его губами, а мои руки скользнули к застежкам его мантии. Сквозь поцелуй я ощутила, как Том улыбнулся и в тот же миг рывком сорвал с меня мантию, а его пальцы принялись проворно расстегивать пуговицы моей рубашки. Одежда упала на пол. Том слегка приподнял меня и усадил на ближайший стол. Я тут же обхватила его ногами, а он без лишних церемоний забрался руками ко мне под юбку. Том незамедлительно стащил с меня трусики и принялся нежно поглаживать внутреннюю часть бедер, я же чувствовала, что скоро мое терпение окончательно иссякнет. Его рука коснулась самой чувствительной точки, пальцы проникли внутрь меня, я невольно застонала, не отрываясь от его губ. У меня кружилась голова, катастрофически не хватало воздуха, но в тоже время я получала удовольствие от каждой секунды его ласк. Освободив одну руку, Том потянулся к своим брюкам, и я услышала звук расстегивающейся ширинки. Его руки снова оказались на моей талии, Том прижал меня к себе, как можно плотнее и, обойдясь без предварительной ласки, резко вошел в меня. Я вскрикнула, почувствовав секундную боль. В этот раз Том был не таким нежным, как в прошлый – он двигался куда быстрее и яростнее. Я выгнулась ему навстречу, мои руки сомкнулись на его шее, а губы не то целовали, не то покусывали его шею. Том сжал руками мои груди, массируя их длинными пальцами, касаясь губами и языком. На миг он оторвался от меня, затуманено глядя в мои глаза, а я чувствовала в себе движения его разгоряченной плоти.

Он был так близко, такой родной, такой любимый. Я не могла оторваться от его губ, целовала его щеки и шею. Том быстро двигался во мне, словно боялся не успеть, словно это был последний глоток воздуха утопающему человеку. Я уткнулась лицом в его плечо, закрыв глаза и закусив губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Руки Тома блуждали по моей спине, талии, животу, и, казалось, что от его прикосновений кожа начинает гореть.

- Том… - едва слышно прошептала я его имя пересохшими губами. Парень на миг глянул мне в глаза, а потом снова завладел моими губами. Я запустила пальцы в его густые волосы, прижавшись к его телу как можно плотнее.

С каждой секундой я чувствовала, что вот-вот настанет самый важный момент. Судя с еще более резких движений Тома, он тоже уже был на исходе. Потом внезапное головокружение, дрожь по всему телу, на миг я перестала что-либо воспринимать. И в тот же миг до моего слуха донеслись отдаленные шаги в коридоре, я резко отпрянула от Тома. Юноша тут же все понял и посмотрел на двери. Я мигом вскочила с парты и принялась собирать одежду. Пока Риддл застегивал брюки и поправлял мантию, я быстро одергивала юбку и надевала уже изрядно помятую рубашку. Затем мне пришлось с помощью волшебной палочки навести порядок на голове и создать хотя бы видимость того, что застежки на моей мантии не оторваны. Том же выровнял парту и стал около нее. Он выглядел, как всегда, безупречно, лишь только легкий румянец на его щеках мог служить доказательством того, что между нами только что произошло. В порядок мы приводили себя считанные секунды, и, буквально спустя мгновение, в кабинет вошел Дамблдор. Его голубые глаза тут же внимательно посмотрели на меня, потом переметнулись к Тому. Профессор слегка приподнял брови, демонстрируя этим свое удивление незваному гостю.

- Мистер Риддл?

- Добрый вечер, профессор Дамблдор, - безукоризненно вежливым тоном сказал Том.

- Могу я поинтересоваться – что вы здесь делаете? – спросил Дамблдор.

Риддл переступил с ноги на ногу, посмотрел на меня, потом снова на учителя.

- Видите ли, профессор, уже поздно, и я, как староста, был просто обязан разыскать Беллатрикс для того, чтобы провести ее в подземелья. Ведь, учитывая последние события в замке, девушке не очень безопасно передвигаться по нему в одиночестве, - говорил Том. Сейчас он был просто похож на ангела.

- Очень похвально, мистер Риддл, что вы так беспокоитесь об учениках, - произнес Дамблдор. - Но мисс Блэк отбывала у меня наказание и была полностью на моей ответственности, не думаю, что с ней могло бы что-то случиться. Но кое в чем вы правы, Риддл, уже поздно и вам действительно пора спать.

Профессор посмотрел на книжный шкаф и на ту малую работу, что я сделала, а потом на меня. Видимо, он и ожидал того, что я выполню меньшую часть из того, что нужно было, ведь я не занималась этим ни разу в жизни.

- Что ж, мисс Блэк, я полагаю, что для первого раза достаточно, – наконец, произнес Дамблдор. – Жду вас завтра здесь в тоже время. И опять же настоятельно прошу не опаздывать, это может увеличить вам срок наказания. Спокойной ночи, надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.

Дамблдор повернулся к столу, мы с Томом направились к выходу. Я все еще чувствовала, как громко стучит мое сердце, кружится голова и горят щеки. Последняя фраза Дамблдора заставила меня призадуматься. «Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие»… Неужели он понял, чем мы занимались? Ну, конечно же, понял! Любой идиот бы смог это понять, лишь только взглянув на наши лица. И, каким бы шизофреником я ни считала Дамблдора, идиотом он не был. Но вот странно, почему он не поставил нам выговор и не назначил наказание? Сказывается его деликатная вежливость или же он сторонник свободного секса? А впрочем, не было смысла морочить себе голову этими проблемами, сейчас меня волновали куда более важные проблемы. Например, то, что я снова переспала с Риддлом и никак не могла обуздать свои чувства. Или то, что он сейчас шел рядом со мной, а его рука как бы невзначай касалась моей руки. Я посмотрела на юношу. Он, казалось, был сосредоточен на какой-то мысли, так как на его переносице красовалась едва заметная морщинка.

- А ты умеешь выходить сухим из воды, Риддл, - произнесла я, и мой голос эхом пронесся по пустому подземному коридору.

- Ты разве до сих пор не учла это, Беллатрикс? – усмехнулся Том, но глаза его оставались задумчивыми. – Я всегда выхожу сухим из воды. Правила не для меня.

Последнюю фразу Том произнес полушепотом. Я посмотрела на него. В полутьме его кожа казалась белой, как мрамор, а в глазах отражались огни факелов, висевших на стенах. Я вздохнула. Я чувствовала себя столь уставшей, что была не в силах даже злиться из-за того, что произошло. Мне не хотелось ни кричать на Тома, ни спорить с ним, как я это делала обычно в его присутствии. Просто поскорее добраться до своей кровати, уснуть, а наутро забыть об этом случае в классе.

«Ну, с кем не бывает? - мысленно говорила я сама себе. – Да, я хотела его, да, я просто утоляла свои желания. Это просто животный инстинкт…»

Мы дошли до прохода в общую гостиную, Том назвал пароль. Внутри было темно и тихо, все студенты уже разбрелись по своим спальням. Я уже было направилась на женскую половину жилой части подземелий, как увидела, что Том остановился. На миг я растерялась, но тут же повернулась туда, куда шла, не обращая внимания на Тома. Нет, у меня не было ни малейшего желания с ним беседовать. Поскорее спать, поскорее забыть о сегодняшнем вечере…

- Спокойной ночи, Риддл, - полушепотом произнесла я и скрылась в узком коридоре.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 1****0****.**

**Последний шаг**

_Настолько безрассуден мой порыв, _

_Порыв безумца, следовать упорно _

_За той, что впереди летит проворно, _

_В любовный плен, как я, не угодив, - _

_Что чем настойчивее мой призыв: _

_"Оставь ее!" - тем более тлетворна _

_Слепая страсть, поводьям не покорна, _

_Тем более желаний конь строптив. _

_И, вырвав у меня ременный повод, _

_Он мчит меня, лишив последней воли, _

_Туда, где лавр над пропастью царит, _

_Отведать мне предоставляя повод _

_Незрелый плод, что прибавляет боли _

_Скорей, чем раны жгучие целит._

_**[Франческо Петрарка, сонет **__**IV**__**]**_

_Я могла видеть лишь непроницаемую темноту. Я принялась судорожно моргать и протирать веки руками, но это нисколько не помогало хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Неужели я ослепла? Я засунула руку в карман мантии, но волшебной палочки там не оказалось. Этого мне еще не хватало – потерять волшебную палочку! Внезапно я поняла, что сижу на чем-то твердом и холодном, поджав под себя колени. Я попыталась встать, но мое тело, словно стало ватным и не желало поддаваться моей воле. Руки тряслись мелкой дрожью. Я не могла пошевелиться, мне оставалось лишь сидеть на холодном полу и ждать неизвестно чего. Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, когда я услышала тихий шепот, чем-то напоминающий змеиное шипение. Кажется, кто-то произносил мое имя, но это могло бы быть и игрой моего воображения. Звук раздавался отовсюду, заставляя меня дрожать и обливаться холодным потом. _

_- Том… - прошептала я пересохшими губами. – Том, где ты? Забери меня… Том…_

_Я все повторяла и повторяла его имя, словно знала, что он где-то рядом и обязательно должен прийти ко мне. Но он не приходил. Я почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слезы отчаяния, но у меня даже не нашлось сил, для того, чтобы поднять руку и вытереть их. _

_- Том, ну где же ты?.._

_Шипение стало более резким, и теперь я могла отчетливо различить в нем свое имя. Значит, мне не показалось, что меня кто-то звал. Мне захотелось просто исчезнуть, что только исчезло это наваждение. _

_«Это только сон, - твердила я самой себе. – Всего лишь ночной кошмар…»_

_Внезапно меня кто-то крепко схватил за плечо. Я громко вскрикнула. Спустя еще несколько секунд я поняла, что могу разглядеть тусклые лучи света… _

- Белла, что с тобой? – внезапно совсем рядом со мной раздался звонкий голос.

- Том, хватит… - прошептала я.

- Беллатрикс!

Кто-то начал меня сильно трясти.

- Том…

- Белла, да проснись же ты! – заорали мне прямо на ухо. Я резко открыла глаза и тут же зажмурилась от яркого лепящего света. У меня невыносимо болела голова, во рту пересохло, а тело все еще судорожно тряслось. Когда мои глаза привыкли к свету, я смогла рассмотреть склонившуюся надо мной Эдвину.

- Белла, с тобой все хорошо? – хриплым голосом поинтересовалась одногруппница.

- Это был всего лишь страшный сон… - прошептала я. – Дай воды…

Эдвина тут же налила из хрустального кувшина в стакан воду и протянула его мне.

- Ты уверенна, что с тобой все в порядке? – недоверчиво глядя на меня, произнесла Эдвина, присев на край моей кровати. – Ты вся бледная и дрожишь. А еще… Ты все время звала Тома…

Я подавилась водой и закашлялась.

- Я же сказала, что мне приснился кошмар, - прохрипела я.

- И в этом кошмаре, конечно же, фигурировал Том Риддл? – Эдвина явно что-то заподозрила и теперь на ее лице появилась тень улыбки. Девушка с интересом смотрела мне в лицо.

- А разве он не кошмар? – сказала я, в надежде, что не зальюсь краской.

- Ладно тебе, Белла! Думаешь незаметно, что для тебя он не просто школьный староста?

Я уже было открыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как открылась дверь и в комнате появилась Алекто Керроу. В руках у нее был большой букет алых роз. Ее щеки были покрыты румянцем, глаза блестели от возбуждения, а на губах играла широкая улыбка. Мы с Эдвиной тут же удивленно переглянулись, начисто позабыв о том, чем говорили секунду назад. Тот факт, что Керроу кто-то подарил цветы, был таким же странным, как и, к примеру, профессор Слагхорн танцующий балет на главной улице Хогсмида. Но, как мы вскоре поняли, букет предназначался вовсе не Алекто. Девушка плотно закрыла двери и положила букет на мою кровать.

- Его кто-то положил перед дверью нашей комнаты, - объяснила Алекто. – Здесь написано твое имя.

Керроу указала на небольшой конвертик, прикрепленный к темно-зеленой оберточной бумаге, в которую были завернуты розы. Я взяла букет в руки и тут же укололась об острые шипы на стеблях. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, я сорвала конверт, думая о том, кем же может являться мой заботливый тайный поклонник. Но долго гадать мне не пришлось. В руках у меня оказался небольшой пергамент, на котором было написано аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком:

_«Буду ждать тебя в Хогсмиде на Западной аллее за «Тремя метлами». Ровно в четыре часа. Очень рассчитываю на твою пунктуальность. Т.Р.»_

Быстро пробежав глазами по записке, я быстро смяла ее и подожгла с помощью волшебной полочки. Пергамент тут же рассыпался пеплом по моей постели.

- От кого это, Белла, - нетерпеливо спросила Эдвина, с неподдельным любопытством глядя на меня.

- Это… - я запнулась. Девушки не сводили с меня своих глаз, и я поняла, что пока я ничего им не объясню, они от меня не отстанут. Но если они узнают о моих отношениях с Томом, то через десять минут об этом будет говорить весь волшебный мир.

- Это от Рудольфуса, - соврала я. Ведь ни для кого не было секрета, что в последнее время этот парень стал проявлять ко мне внимание.

Девушки переглянулись, Эдвина картинно вздохнула, и я поняла, что обе сразу же потеряли к этому событию интерес – из безответных чувств Лестрейнджа вряд ли получится интересная сплетня. Одноклассницы тут же вернулись к своим делам, а передо мной предстала тяжелая дилемма – реагировать на предложение Риддла или нет?

На улице было очень тихо и спокойно. Это было весьма необычно для Хогсмида во вторую половину выходного дня. Чаще всего в такое время ученики толпами носились по Главной улице, громко смеялись, оживленно обсуждали последние события или просто радостно голосили. Сегодня же здесь улице было не так людно, как всегда - большинство подростков предпочитало спрятаться от ноябрьского холода в теплых помещениях «Трех метел», «Сладкого Королевства» или «Мадам Паддефуд». Над поселком уже сгустились осенние сумерки, обволакивая дома густой дымкой тумана. Небо казалось непроглядно черным и так низко нависло над землей, словно готово было вот-вот обрушиться вниз. Скорей всего, сегодня должен был пойти снег.

Я плотно укуталась в свой плащ и неуверенными шагами свернула с Главной улицы в примыкающий к ней переулок. Мощеная камнем дорога здесь была изрядно повреждена ямами и кочками, мне все время приходилось обходить островки грязи, чтобы не испачкать свою обувь. Узкая улочка была тускло освещена всего несколькими огнями, и я щурилась, всматриваясь в полутьму. Моя правая рука сжимала в кармане плаща волшебную палочку - на всякий случай.

Весь вчерашний день я обещала себе, что проигнорирую приглашение Риддла и никуда не пойду, буду делать вид, что ничего не произошло. И что же потом? Утром я проснулась с необъяснимым волнением, за завтраком ничего не могла есть, у меня все время тряслись руки, кружилась голова. А потом, когда собиралась в Хогсмид, я потратила вдвое больше времени, приводя в порядок свой внешний на свой внешний вид. Всю дорогу до деревни я высматривала Тома, и, не находя его, нервничала еще больше.

И вот теперь я спешила на встречу к нему, позабыв обо всех своих предрассудках. Мое сердце было готово выскочить из груди от желания снова увидеть Тома, снова окунутся в омуты его глаз, снова утонуть в них. Спустя несколько минут я уже стояла посреди аллеи, освещенной небольшими фонарями. Высокие деревья тянули лишенные листвы ветви к темному небу, теряясь в мутной дымке. Вдоль мощеной камнем дорожки стояли кованые скамейки, засыпанные опавшими листьями. В воздухе завис аромат сырости и прелой листвы.

- Белла? – прямо за моей спиной раздался бархатный голос. Я обернулась. Том стоял всего в нескольких шагах от меня и пристально смотрел мне в лицо. Я вздрогнула – я все никак не могла привыкнуть к его внезапным появлениям и привычке подходить ко мне сзади.

Несколько секунд мы просто стояли друг напротив друга, молча испытывая друг друга взглядами.Спустя некоторое время Риддл резко отвел взгляд и улыбнулся такой знакомой кривоватой улыбкой.

- Зачем ты позвал меня, Том? – наконец спросила я, не выдержав затянувшегося молчания.

- Я решил, что рано или поздно нам все равно придется расставить все точки над I, так почему бы нам не сделать это сейчас? – произнес Том и снова посмотрел на меня.

- Думаю, ты прав. Не вижу смысла тянуть время, - кивнула я.

Это был первый раз, когда я напрямую согласилась в чем-то с Риддлом. Том сделал шаг вперед, подходя ко мне почти вплотную. От его близости по моему телу разлилось приятное тепло.

- Пройдемся? – предложил Риддл, протягивая мне руку.

Помедлив несколько секунд, я все же взяла его под локоть. На меня невольно нахлынуло желание прижаться к Тому всем телом, уткнутся лицом в его плечо и просто побыть в его объятиях, ничего не говоря, ни о чем не споря. Но… Я знала, что это невозможно. И я могла предугадать исход этого разговора, а все мои предположения были не такими уж и многообещающими. Скорей всего, Том собрался мне сообщить о «разрыве наших отношений».

- Ну, так что ты хотел сказать? Начинай, - проговорила я.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты все время от меня скрывалась и убегала, - заявил Риддл.

Я удивленно посмотрела на него.

- Я и не думала от тебя убегать.

- Ну, конечно, - усмехнулся Том. – Делаешь все, лишь бы только лишний раз не пересечься со мной. Не даешь мне сказать тебе и слова…

- А я-то думала, что тебе не так уж и важны разговоры…

Том внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза, словно пытаясь в них что-то прочесть.

- Беллатрикс, я ведь уже говорил, что мне нужен от тебя не только секс.

- А что же еще, Том?

Я никак не могла его понять, но все же, что-то мне подсказывало, что в какой-то степени Том прав. Он не бросил меня после ночи на Хэллоуин, я сама ушла от него, ничего не сказав. А после этого я действительно сторонилась его, боясь столкнуться с ним лишний раз. Он же, наоборот, искал со мной встречи.

Внезапно Том остановился, не выпуская моей руки.

- Никогда в жизни не поверю, что ты влюбился в меня! – выпалила я.

- А я этого и не говорил!

Я промолчала. Лицо Тома было так близко ко мне, что я могла разглядеть небольшой едва заметный шрам на его виске. Я физически ощущала тепло, исходящее от его тела, и мне так хотелось обнять его. Том продолжал лишь самодовольно улыбаться, а мне приходилось все больше и больше признавать свое поражение. Пересилив себя, я опустила голову и сделала несколько шагов назад, высвободив руку из хватки Тома. Повисло напряженное молчание. Я думала, что же ему сказать, и как себе вести в сложившейся ситуации. Я понимала, что завишу. Да, я не хотела этого, но, тем не менее, осознание того, что через миг я его потеряю, приводило меня в ужас.

- Скажи, наконец, что тебе нужно и… разойдемся. Просто сделаем вид, что ничего не было, - произнесла я, удивляясь своему равнодушному тону, ведь внутри у меня все сжималось от желания расплакаться.

- А кто сказал, что я хочу разойтись? – послышался голос Тома.

Он снова приблизился ко мне, и я уже была не в силах отстраниться от парня. Он поднял руку и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по моей щеке. Его пальцы, как всегда, были ледяными.

- Я же сказал, что мне нужна просто ты, такой, какая ты есть, - ровным голосом произнес Риддл, продолжая ласкать пальцами мое лицо.

На миг я лишилась дара речи, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

- Но почему, Том? – прошептала я. – Это какой-то твой очередной план, да?..

- План? – вскричал Том, его глаза расширились.

Парень резко отскочил от меня и вдруг расхохотался. Я замерла, пораженная его реакцией на мои слова. Я не знала, сколько прошло времени, когда он успокоился, я лишь ошарашено смотрела в его лицо. В следующий миг наши взгляды снова встретились, и я смогла заметить вспышку гнева в его глазах. Риддл быстро шагнул навстречу мне и больно схватил меня за запястья, от чего я чуть не вскрикнула.

- Да как ты смеешь так говорить, Блэк, - прошипел Том, пронзая меня взглядом. – Скажи, что ты со мной сделала? Ты понимаешь, что я схожу с ума? Когда ты рядом, я не могу нормально думать, что я не могу контролировать не свои мысли, не эмоции. Я не могу о тебе не думать, Беллатрикс, я ненавижу и эти мысли, и все же вынужден с ними смирится. Ты все время убегаешь от меня, как будто считаешь, что я не знаю, что ты по уши в меня влюблена. А я не в состоянии не о чем думать, кроме тебя? Считай это игрой, грандиозным планом – твое дело. Мне очень многого стоило признать, что я не могу без тебя. Поначалу я даже ненавидел тебя, ведь ты – моя слабость. Даже я не могу справиться с этой зависимостью. Ты понимаешь меня, не так ли? Ты ведь знаешь, что мне известно о том, что ты думаешь, о том, чего ты хочешь… И почему именно ты? Ты всегда была для меня самой недоступной из всех девушек, которых я когда-либо знал, твоя гордость тебе не позволяла даже посмотреть на меня, не говоря уже о том, чтобы признать, что ты нуждаешься во мне. Я ненавидел тебя, да, я даже думал о том, не убить ли тебя. Но я бы не выдержал этого, я не мог потерять тебя. Но я никак не могу добиться тебя, а ты мне так нужна … Я не могу оторваться от тебя, как бы этого не хотел.

Я смотрела на Тома широко открытыми глазами. У меня в голове беспорядочно смешалось множество разных мыслей, а Том все говорил и говорил, и от каждого его слова по моему телу проходила дрожь. Я впервые в жизни видела Риддла в таком разгневанном состоянии, и, наверное, только сейчас начинала осознавать, насколько опасен этот человек. А человек ли он вообще? Я всегда поражалась его невыносимой красоте, его уму, талантам практически во всех сферах магии. И он один из самых необычных людей, которых я только знала, а в будущем, возможно, станет величайшим волшебником только благодаря своей целеустремленности.

Его глаза, как мне показалось, стали темнее. Возможно, если бы он так сильно не сжимал мои запястья, я бы убежала прочь. Внезапно, не отпуская меня, Том наклонился ко моему лицу и впился в губы. Его язык настойчиво проник в мой рот, провел по зубам, переплелся с моим. Прежде Том не целовал меня подобным образом – настойчиво, грубо и крепко. Я чувствовала, что мне не хватает воздуха, что я вот-вот задохнусь. Я стояла неподвижно, с широко открытыми глазами, пока Риддл не отстранился от меня. Скорей всего, если бы не плохая погода, то он бы, просто раздел бы меня и бесцеремонно отымел прямо посреди аллеи. И я знала точно, что он бы не стал меня спрашивать о моих желаниях.

Том резко отпрянул от меня и, наконец, выпусти мои ладони из своих рук. Тяжело дыша, я посмотрела на юношу. Том не сводил с меня своих темно-серых глаз, и я могла сказать точно – сейчас он хотел меня так, как никогда. И его желание было взаимным.

- Я больше не собираюсь за тобой бегать, Беллатрикс, - произнес Риддл уже более спокойным тоном. – Можешь делать все, что захочешь, но сейчас ты, возможно, потеряешь свой последний шанс. Я не собираюсь ждать тебя всю жизнь, и я обещаю, что найду способ тебя забыть. Неважно, какая это будет магия, главное, что я перестану быть одержимым тобой. Но вот тебе меня забыть будет непросто, ведь ты сама знаешь, как я тебе нужен.

Том бросил на меня еще один испепеляющий взгляд, развернулся на каблуках и быстрыми шагами пошел прочь. Я, не открывая глаз, смотрела ему вслед, пока его фигура не скрылась в густой дымке. Еще некоторое время я неподвижно простояла посреди дорожки, пока ноги сами не понесли меня к ближайшей скамейке. Я тут же уселась на нее, лишенная сил. Внезапно сорвался резкий порыв ветра, закружив в вихре опавшую листву. С неба стали падать белые хлопья снега, кружась в воздухе в такт порывам ветра. Уже через несколько минут все вокруг было засыпано белыми снежинками, которые так и падали на холодную землю. Вот он, первый снег…

В ушах у меня все еще звучали слова Тома «последний шанс», а на губах горел его поцелуй. Так хотелось почувствовать его прикосновение снова, снова слиться с его телом…

« Мерлин, как же я запуталась! Что же ему нужно на самом деле? Правду ли говорил он сегодня? – думала я. - Но тогда…Тогда он и вправду влюблен в меня! Но это невозможно… Том уже успел всем показать, что он не способен на любовь…»

С каждой секундой снег усиливался, и на аллее медленно возрастали пушистые сугробы. Снежинки путались в моих волосах, таяли на ресницах. Ветер начинал стихать, но я ощутила, что мои щеки покалывает легкий морозец. Я поежилась в своем тонком осеннем плаще, глядя вдаль. А потом поднялась со скамейки и направилась в сторону Главной улицы Хогсмида.

Мягкие хлопья снега устилали уже затвердевшую от мороза землю своим пушистым белым ковром. Первый снег в этом году!.. Он мне казался таким прекрасным, добрым, сказочным. Я всегда любила ноябрьский снег. А еще я любила, как в свете огней он искриться всеми цветами радуги, словно хочет о чем-то поведать. Так красиво и таинственно**…**

Я неотрываясь смотрела в окно, наслаждаясь тем, как заледеневшее озеро покрывается мягким покровом, как деревья Запретного леса приобретают свои белые одеянья, как снежинки медленно ложатся на карниз и залипают за оконную раму. На землю уже давно опустились сумерки, заключив замок в свои серые объятия. Я сидела на подоконнике, обняв колени руками, и мне так хотелось оказаться там, среди этого белого безмолвия. Казалось, там не существует ни времени, ни пространства - только умиротворение. Так хотелось молча пройтись по нетронутым сугробам, оставляя за собой цепь легких следов, лечь в снег, глядя в низкое томное небо, почувствовать, как в волосах запутываются снежинки, а щеки колет легкий мороз.… И забыться, лишить себя мыслей, просто не думать ни о чем. Просто дышать полной грудью. Но… Я не могла. Из сознания никак не хотело выходить сегодняшнее выражение лица Тома – разгневанное и безысходное. И его слова… Они все так же отчетливо звучали в моих ушах, как и несколько часов назад. Я просто не могла поверить в то, что они были сказаны искренне, но так хотела, чтобы так и было.

Я снова и снова прокручивала в памяти каждый миг, проведенный с ним. Наш первый разговор, первый поцелуй в темной коридоре, ночь на Хэллоуин, мое наказание у Дамблдора, сегодняшний вечер, сотни мимолетных встреч… Все это перемешалось в голове, сплетясь единый узор. Все его взгляды и прикосновения указывали на то, что сегодня в Хогсмиде он был искренен. Неужели возможно так правдиво лгать? Я прижалась лбом к холодному оконному стеклу, оно тут же запотело от моего горячего дыхания.

«Как же я люблю тебя, Том… - прошептала я в пустоту. – Не могу без тебя…»

Мой голос нарушил глухую тишину, я зажмурилась. Теперь я понимала, что сдалась, что больше не могла играть в эту игру. Я хотела лишь Тома, быть, как можно, ближе к нему, чувствовать его руки и слушать его голос.

Я вскочила с подоконника и кинулась в сторону подземелий. Где-то полчаса назад объявили отбой, но меня на данный момент не волновали, ни школьные запреты, ни правила, ни нападения. Хотелось лишь поскорее добраться до гостиной, увидеть его, посмотреть в любимое лицо. Я быстро проскочила через коридор, где дежурил глуховатый профессор Кеттлберн, потом направилась к подземельям.

В общей гостиной Слизерина все еще находилось несколько моих одногруппников. Завидев меня, они тут же принялись махать руками, подзывая меня к себе, но я даже не повернула голову в их сторону. Я побежала в сторону жилых комнат и остановилась у спальни старосты факультета. Я ощутила предательскую дрожь в коленках, мои руки неуверенно коснулись дверной ручки.

Мерлин, что же я делаю, думала я. Зачем?..

Я потянула на себя дверь и неуверенно шагнула в комнату. В ней было темно, прохладно и пахло полынью. Я почувствовала головокружение, мне показалось, что, если я пошевелюсь, то просто-напросто упаду без сил. Я зажмурилась и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Когда я снова открыла глаза, то уже могла расплывчато видеть все, что происходит в комнате. Помещение было довольно просторным и идеально убранным. Шкаф, стол, несколько тумбочек, комод, широкая кровать, книжные полки.

Том стоял около кровати, спиной ко мне. Он не мог не услышать того, как я вошла в комнату, но юноша даже не обернулся. Просто неподвижно стоял спиной ко мне и смотрел в одну точку. На нем были темные брюки расстегнутая белая рубашка, которая так контрастно выделялась в темной комнате.

Когда я увидела парня, то уже не могла контролировать свои мысли. Мне не хотелось ничего, кроме как прижаться к нему, прикоснутся губами к его коже, утонуть в его волосах. Мне было плевать, что Том сейчас, скорей всего, читает мои мысли, пускай же знает, что я люблю его, что я не могу без него жить! «Да, Риддл, теперь все в твоих руках, как ты и хотел…», - подумала я.

Неуверенными шагами я подошла к Тому сзади, а он даже и не шевельнулся. Я подняла руки, легко коснулась его плеч. Мне ничего не стоило понять, что все мышцы парня напряжены. Я обняла его сзади, прижалась к его телу своим. Я могла поспорить, что, как только я к нему прикоснулась, парень слегка вздрогнул. Но это длилось лишь миг, после – его плечи снова напряглись. Мои руки стали медленно спускаться ниже и остановились около его пояса. Я ощутила, что парень начинает возбуждаться. Это радовало. Я улыбнулась и нежно коснулась губами его шеи. Видя, что Том не сопротивляется, я осмелела и принялась более страстно целовать его, касаясь языком теплой кожи, а руки продолжали касаться его брюк. А когда я стала медленно, но настойчиво расстегивать их пояс, Том вдруг резко обернулся. Его сильные руки обхватили мои плечи и прижали к себе, а губы тут же нашли мои и жадно впились в них. Его язык настойчиво проник в мой рот, а я, не задумываясь, ответила в поцелуй с еще большим пылом. Я, наконец, справилась с его поясом, и мои руки нежно коснулись его плоти. Том уже сорвал с меня школьную мантию и рубашку, не обратив никакого внимания на пуговицы и застежки.

Риддл нежно провел ладонями по моей обнаженной спине, коснулся пальцами плеч, стягивая с них шлейки бюстгальтера. Его губы уже целовали мою шею, и спускались ниже, касаясь груди и захватывая зубами затвердевшие соски. Я стягивала с Тома рубашку, желая, как можно скорее, приникнуть телом к его теплой коже. Том снял с меня юбку, и она отлетела к остальной снятой одежде. Теперь я оставалась лишь в чулках и кружевных трусиках. А Том же опускался с поцелуями все ниже и ниже, задержав язык на моем пупке. Потом он стащил зубами с меня белье, положил руки на ягодицы, слегка сжимая их пальцами. Я издала легкий стон удовольствия. А Том целовал мой лобок, губы, пока я не ощутила, как его язык проник внутрь меня. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, помню лишь, как я закрыла глаза, как мои пальцы нежно перебирали пряди его густых волос. А потом Том подхватил меня на руки, уложил на свою кровать. Я тут же притянула парня к себе и принялась покрывать поцелуями его лицо. Отвечая на мои ласки, Том раздвинул мои ноги и оказался надо мной. Он оперся локтями о кровать, я ощутила, как его член уперся мне в бедро.

На миг я затуманенным взглядом посмотрела в лицо Тома. Встретившись со мной глазами, он улыбнулся. Я снова потянулась к его губам, а мои руки нежно заскользили по его спине. Том медленно вошел в меня и начал осторожно двигаться. Я негромко застонала, не отрываясь от губ парня.

Время, словно, остановилось. Все казалось каким-то несбыточным сном, мысли разбегались, а каждое его прикосновение отдавалось во мне стуком сердца. Теперь я принадлежала Тому полностью и уже не могла зависеть от своих принципов и предрассудков. Теперь я зависела лишь от Тома – он был моей душой, моим воздухом. Я сходила с ума, находясь, рядом с ним и мне хотелось, чтобы это безумие не проходило никогда. Его руки такие нежные. Такие сильные… Такие сладкие губы… Самые любимые в мире… Мне так хотелось говорить ему о том, как сильно я люблю, но я понимала, что он знает об этом и без слов. Поэтому я лишь целовала его, целовала до умопомрачения…

Сколько прошло времени? Несколько минут или несколько часов? Я лежала, прижавшись к Тому, а он крепко обнимал меня руками. У меня немного кружилась голова, я чувствовала себя столь уставшей, что даже не могла говорить. Просто смотрела на Тома, любовалась его чертами лица, кривовато улыбкой, глазами, что так блестели в темноте его комнаты. Ну, как можно быть таким красивым? Смотря на него, было невозможно не улыбаться. Том провел кончиками пальцев по моей щеке, нежно коснулся губами кончика носа.

Постепенно мои веки становились тяжелыми, а глаза начинали слипаться. Я изо всех сил пыталась не уснуть. А что, если это всего лишь сон, что я утром проснусь в спальне для девочек от голосов соседок по комнате? А Том, как всегда, будет таким далеким. Я боялась этого больше всего на свете. И все же мои глаза уже начинали слезиться, я их медленно закрыла.

- Спи, Беллс… - прошептал мне на ухо Том. – До завтра, моя хорошая…

Он нежно коснулся губами моего виска и еще крепче прижал к себе, а я, положив голову ему на плечо, провалилась в крепкий сон.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

**Последний шаг**

_Настолько безрассуден мой порыв, _

_Порыв безумца, следовать упорно _

_За той, что впереди летит проворно, _

_В любовный плен, как я, не угодив, - _

_Что чем настойчивее мой призыв: _

_"Оставь ее!" - тем более тлетворна _

_Слепая страсть, поводьям не покорна, _

_Тем более желаний конь строптив. _

_И, вырвав у меня ременный повод, _

_Он мчит меня, лишив последней воли, _

_Туда, где лавр над пропастью царит, _

_Отведать мне предоставляя повод _

_Незрелый плод, что прибавляет боли _

_Скорей, чем раны жгучие целит._

**[****Франческо Петрарка, сонет ****IV]**

Глаза выжигала черная темнота. Я принялась судорожно моргать и протирать веки руками, но это нисколько не помогало хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Неужели я так внезапно ослепла? Или куда пропали все источники света? Я засунула руку в карман мантии, но волшебной палочки в нем не оказалось. Этого мне еще не хватало – потерять палочку! Вдруг я поняла, что сижу на чем-то твердом и холодном, поджав под себя ноги. Я попыталась встать, но мое тело стало словно ватным и не желало подчиняться мне. Руки сотрясала мелкая дрожь. Я не могла ничего сделать, мне оставалось лишь сидеть на холодном полу и ждать неизвестно чего. Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, когда послышался тихий шепот, чем-то напоминающий змеиное шипение. Кажется, кто-то произносил мое имя, но это могло бы быть и игрой моего воображения. Звук раздавался отовсюду, заставляя меня дрожать и обливаться холодным потом.

- Том… - прошептала я пересохшими губами. – Том, где ты? Забери меня… Том…

Я все повторяла и повторяла его имя, словно знала, что он где-то рядом и обязательно должен прийти ко мне. Но он не приходил. Я почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слезы отчаяния, но у меня даже не нашлось сил для того, чтобы поднять руку и вытереть их.

- Том, ну где же ты?..

Шипение стало более резким, и теперь я могла отчетливо различить свое имя. Значит, мне не показалось, что меня кто-то зовет.

«Это только сон, - твердила я самой себе. – Всего лишь ночной кошмар…»

Внезапно кто-то крепко схватил меня за плечо. Я громко вскрикнула. Спустя еще несколько секунд я поняла, что могу разглядеть тусклые лучи света.

- Белла, что с тобой? –совсем рядом со мной раздался звонкий голос.

- Том, хватит… - прошептала я.

- Беллатрикс! – снова тот самый голос. Кто-то начал меня сильно трясти.

- Том…

- Белла, да проснись же ты! – кто-то заорал мне прямо в ухо. Я резко открыла глаза и тут же зажмурилась от яркого слепящего света. У меня невыносимо болела голова, во рту пересохло, а тело все еще судорожно тряслось. Когда мои глаза привыкли к свету, я смогла рассмотреть склонившуюся надо мной Эдвину.

- Белла, с тобой все хорошо? – поинтересовалась одногруппница.

- Это был всего лишь страшный сон… - прошептала я. – Дай воды…

Эдвина тут же налила из хрустального кувшина в стакан воду и протянула мне.

- Ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке? – недоверчиво глядя на меня, произнесла Эдвина, присев на край моей кровати. – Ты вся бледная и дрожишь. А еще… Ты все время звала Тома…

Я подавилась водой и закашлялась.

- Я же сказала, что мне приснился кошмар, - прохрипела я.

- И в этом кошмаре, конечно же, фигурировал Том Риддл? – Эдвина явно что-то заподозрила и теперь на ее лице появилась тень улыбки. Девушка с интересом смотрела мне в лицо.

- А разве он не кошмар? – сказала я, надеясь, что не зальюсь краской.

- Ладно тебе, Белла! Думаешь**,** незаметно, что для тебя он не просто школьный староста?

Я уже было открыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но открылась дверь и в комнате появилась Алекто Керроу. В руках у нее был большой букет алых роз. Ее щеки были покрыты румянцем, глаза блестели от возбуждения, а на губах играла широкая улыбка. Мы с Эдвиной тут же удивленно переглянулись, начисто позабыв **то**, **о** чем говорили секунду назад. Тот факт, что Керроу кто-то подарил цветы, был таким же странным, как, к примеру, профессор Слагхорн**,** танцующий балет на главной улице Хогсмида. Но, как мы вскоре поняли, букет предназначался вовсе не Алекто. Девушка плотно закрыла двери и положила букет на мою кровать.

- Его кто-то положил перед дверью нашей комнаты, - объяснила Алекто. – Здесь написано твое имя.

Керроу указала на небольшой конвертик, прикрепленный к темно-зеленой оберточной бумаге, в которую были завернуты розы. Я взяла букет в руки и тут же укололась об острые шипы на стеблях. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, я сорвала конверт, думая о том, кем же может являться мой заботливый тайный поклонник. Но долго гадать мне не пришлось. В руках у меня оказался небольшой пергамент, на котором аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком было написано:

_i__«Буду ждать тебя в Хогсмиде на Западной аллее за «Тремя метлами». Ровно в четыре часа. Очень рассчитываю на твою пунктуальность. Т.М.Р.»/__i_

Быстро пробежав глазами по записке, я тут же смяла ее и подожгла с помощью волшебной палочки. Пергамент рассыпался пеплом по моей постели.

- От кого это, Белла**?** - нетерпеливо спросила Эдвина, с неподдельным любопытством глядя на меня.

- Это… - я запнулась. Девушки не сводили с меня своих глаз, и я поняла, что **они от меня не отстанут, пока не услышат объяснений**. Отлично, вот я попала. Если они узнают о моих отношениях с Томом, то через десять минут об этом будет говорить весь волшебный мир. Только не это!

- Это от Рудольфуса, - соврала я. Ведь ни для кого не было секрет**ом**, что в последнее время этот парень стал проявлять ко мне внимание и, возможно, испытывть симпатию. Пусть уж лучше они говорят о том, что Руди без памяти в меня влюблен, чем о том, что Риддл наметил меня в свои «жертвы».

Девушки переглянулись, Эдвина картинно вздохнула, и я поняла, что обе тут же потеряли к этому событию интерес – из безответных чувств Лестрейнджа вряд ли получится интересная сплетня. Одноклассницы тут же вернулись к своим делам, а передо мной предстала тяжелая дилемма – реагировать на предложение Риддла или нет?

На улице было на удивление тихо и спокойно. Это было весьма необычно для Хогсмида во вторую половину выходного дня. Чаще всего в такое время ученики толпами носились по главной улице, громко смеялись, оживленно обсуждали последние события или просто радостно голосили. Сегодня же здесь было не так людно, как всегда, потому что большинство учеников предпочитало спрятаться от ноябрьского холода в теплых помещениях «Трех метел», «Сладкого Королевства» или «Мадам Паддефуд». Над поселком уже сгустились осенние сумерки, обволакивая дома густой дымкой тумана. Небо казалось непроглядно черным и так низко нависло над землей, словно готово было вот-вот обрушиться вниз - скорей всего, сегодня пойдёт снег.

Я плотно укуталась в свой плащ и неуверенными шагами свернула с главной улицы на примыкающий к ней переулок. Мощеная камнем дорога здесь была изрядно повреждена ямами и кочками, и мне все время приходилось обходить островки грязи, чтобы не испачкать свою обувь. Узкая улочка была тускло освещена всего несколькими огнями, и я щурилась, всматриваясь в полутьму. Моя правая рука сжимала в кармане плаща волшебную палочку, просто так, на всякий случай.

Весь вчерашний день я обещала себе, что проигнорирую приглашение Риддла и никуда не пойду, буду делать вид, что ничего не произошло. И что же потом? Утром я проснулась с необъяснимым волнением, за завтраком ничего не могла есть, у меня все время тряслись руки**,** кружилась голова. А потом, собираясь в Хогсмид, я потратила вдвое больше времени на свой внешний вид. Всю дорогу до деревни я высматривала Тома, и, не находя его, нервничала еще больше. А потом, даже не думая, куда иду и что делаю, я направилась в сторону той самой аллеи, где мне назначил встречу Том.

Чертыхаясь, я обходила грязь и старалась не споткнуться о кочки. Я ненавидела себя за свою слабость, но **было уже** поздно что-либо менять. В последнее время Том стал для меня всем миром, и я была готова пойти за ним хоть на край света. Да, я понимала, что весь тот мир, который был создан для меня Томом, был до невозможности хрупким, и, возможно, даже не имел права на существование. Но с каждым днем во мне все больше и больше возрастала надежда, и я уже не могла о нем не мечтать. Эти мечты, скоре**е** всего, не имели никакого смысла, но я знала, что именно они и заставят меня окончательно сломаться перед Риддлом.

И вот теперь я спешила на встречу к нему, позабыв обо всех своих предрассудках. Мое сердце было готово выскочить из груди от желания снова увидеть его, снова окунут**ь**ся в омуты, его глаз, снова утонуть в них. Спустя несколько минут я уже стояла посреди аллеи, освещенной несколькими фонарями. Высокие деревья тянули лишенные листвы ветви к темному небу, теряясь в мутной дымке. Вдоль мощеной камнем дорожки стояли кованые скамейки, засыпанные опавшими листьями. В воздухе завис аромат сырости и прелой листвы.

- Белла? – прямо за моей спиной раздался бархатный голос. Я обернулась. Том стоял всего в нескольких шагах от меня и пристально смотрел мне в лицо. Я вздрогнула – все никак не могла привыкнуть к его внезапным появлениям и привычке подходить ко мне сзади.

Несколько секунд мы просто стояли друг напротив друга, молча испытывая друг друга взглядами. Я предполагала, что он, скоре**е** всего, копался в моей голове, но, к сожалению, я ничего не знала из окклюменции и не могла закрыть от него свое сознание. Хотя, что он узнает нового? Ведь ему давно известно, что я влюблена в него. Он знал это еще до того, как я поняла это сама. Пусть это так, но я никогда не смогу сказать слова любви ему в лицо.

Внезапно Риддл отвел взгляд и улыбнулся такой знакомой мне кривовато**й** улыбкой. А я снова не могла перестать любоваться его лицом.

- Зачем ты позвал меня, Том? – наконец спросила я, не выдержав затянувшегося молчания.

- Я решил, что рано или поздно нам все равно придется расставить все точки над **«****i****»**, так почему бы нам не сделать это сейчас? – произнес Том и снова посмотрел на меня.

- Думаю, ты прав. Не вижу смысла тянуть время, - кивнула я.

Это был первый раз, когда я напрямую согласилась в чем-то с Риддлом. Том сделал шаг вперед, подходя ко мне почти вплотную. От его близости по моему телу разлилось приятное тепло, немного начала кружится голова.

- Пройдемся? – предложил Риддл, протягивая мне руку.

Помедлив несколько секунд, я все же взяла его под локоть. На меня невольно нахлынуло желание прижаться к Тому всем телом, уткнут**ь**ся лицом в его плечо и просто побыть в его объятиях, ничего не говоря, ни о чем не споря. Но… Я знала, что это невозможно. И я могла предугадать исход этого разговора, и все мои предположения были не такими уж и многообещающими. Скоре**е** всего, Том собрался мне сообщить о «разрыве наших отношений». Хотя, разве **был смысл назвать секс** нашими отношениями?

- Ну, так что ты хотел сказать? Начинай, - проговорила я.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты все время от меня скрывалась и убегала, - заявил Риддл.

Я посмотрела на него.

- Я и не думала от тебя убегать.

- Ну, конечно, - усмехнулся Том. – Делаешь все, лишь бы только лишний раз не пересечься со мной. Не даешь мне даже и слова тебе сказать…

- А я-то думала, что тебе не так уж и важны разговоры…

Том внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза, словно пытался в них что-то прочесть.

- Беллатрикс, я ведь уже говорил, что мне нужна не только ты.

- А что же еще, Том?

Я совершенно не могла его понять, но все же что-то мне подсказывало, что в какой-то степени Том прав. Он не бросил меня после ночи на Хелоуин, я сама ушла от него, ничего не сказав. А после этого я действительно сторонилась его, боясь столкнуться с ним лишний раз. Он же наоборот, искал со мной встречи. Глупо получалось, а еще – более непонятно, чем прежде.

Внезапно Том остановился, не выпуская моей руки.

- Никогда в жизни не поверю, что ты влюбился в меня! – выпалила я.

- А я этого и не говорил!

Я промолчала. Лицо Тома было так близко, что я могла разглядеть небольшой едва заметный шрам на его виске. Я физически ощущала тепло, исходящее от его тела, и у меня не проходило желание обнять его. А он лишь продолжал самодовольно улыбаться, а мне приходилось все больше и больше признавать свое поражение. Пересилив себя, я опустила голову и сделала несколько шагов назад, высвободив руку от Тома. Повисло напряженное молчание. Я думала о том, что же ему сказать, и как себе вести в сложившейся ситуации. Я начинала понимать, насколько завишу от этого юноши. Да, я не хотела этого, но, тем не менее, осознание того, что через миг я его потеряю, приводило меня в ужас.

- Скажи, наконец, что тебе нужно**,** и… разойдемся. Просто сделаем вид, что ничего не было, - произнесла я. Я удивлялась своему равнодушному тону, ведь внутри у меня буквально все сжималось от желания расплакаться.

- А кто сказал, что я хочу разойтись? – послышался голос Тома.

Он снова приблизился ко мне, и я уже была не в силах отстраниться от парня. Он поднял руку и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по моей щеке, от этого меня тут же бросило в дрожь. Возможно, это от того, что его руки были ледяными.

- Я же сказал, что ты мне просто нужна, - ровным голосом произнес Риддл, продолжая ласкать пальцами мое лицо.

На миг я лишилась дара речи, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

- Но почему, Том? – прошептала я. – Это какой-то твой очередной план, да?..

- План? – вдруг повысил голос Том, его глаза расширились.

Парень резко отскочил от меня и вдруг расхохотался. Его смех был жестким и холодным, было в нем что ужасающее. Я мгновенно отшатнулась от Риддла, пораженная его реакцией на мои слова. Я не знала, сколько прошло времени, когда он успокоился, я лишь ошараше**но** смотрела в его лицо. В следующий миг наши взгляды снова встретились, и я смогла заметить вспышку гнева в его глазах. Риддл быстро шагнул навстречу мне и больно схватил меня за запястья,** отчего** я чуть не вскрикнула.

- Да как ты можешь так говорить, Блэк**?** - прошипел Том, прожигая меня взглядом. – Что ты со мной сделала? Ты понимаешь, что я схожу с ума? Когда ты рядом, я не могу нормально думать, я не могу контролировать н**и** свои мысли, н**и **эмоции. Я не могу о тебе не думать, Беллатрикс, я ненавижу и это, и все же вынужден смирит**ь**ся. Ты все время убегаешь от меня, как будто считаешь, что я не знаю, что ты по уши в меня влюблена. Ты понимаешь, что я не в состоянии н**и** о чем думать, кроме тебя? Считай это игрой, грандиозным планом – твое дело. Мне очень многого стоило признать, что я не могу без тебя. Поначалу я даже ненавидел тебя, ведь ты – моя слабость. Но не мог справиться с этой зависимостью. Ты понимаешь меня, не так ли? Ты ведь знаешь, что мне известно то, что ты думаешь и то, чего ты хочешь. И почему именно ты? Сначала я полагал, что виною всему какое-то зелье, с помощью которого ты решила меня охмурить, но все проверочные заклинания доказывали обратное, да и нелогично получалось – сама меня охмурила, а после этого избегала. Ты всегда была для меня самой недоступной из всех девушек, которых я когда-либо знал, твоя гордость тебе не позволяла даже посмотреть на меня, не говоря уже о том, чтобы признать, что ты нуждаешься во мне. Я ненавидел тебя, да, я даже думал о том, не убить ли тебя. Но я бы не выдержал этого, я не мог потерять тебя. Но **добиться тебя я тоже никак не мог**, а ты **так нужна была мне** … И нужна сейчас… Я не могу оторваться от тебя, как бы не хотел.

Я в шоке смотрела на Тома. У меня в голове беспорядочно смешалось множество разных мыслей, а Том все говорил и говорил, и от каждого его слова по моему телу проходила дрожь. Я впервые в жизни видела Риддла в таком разгневанном состоянии, и, наверное, только сейчас начинала осознавать, насколько опасен этот человек. А человек ли он вообще? Я всегда поражалась его невыносимой красоте, его редкому уму, талантам практически во всех сферах магии. Что, если в нем скрывается что-то большее, чем в обычном волшебнике?

Его глаза потемнели, в них появились странные дьявольские огоньки. Возможно, если бы он так сильно не сжимал мои руки, я бы убежала прочь. Внезапно, не выпуская моих рук, Том наклонился ко мне и впился в мои губы. Его язык настойчиво проник в мой рот, провел по зубам, переплелся с моим, я снова почувствовала вкус его губ. Прежде Том не целовал меня подобным образом – так настойчиво, грубо и крепко. Я чувствовала, что мне не хватает воздуха, что я запросто могу задохнуться. Я стояла неподвижно с широко открытыми глазами, пока Риддл не отстранился от меня. Скоре**е** всего, если бы не плохая погода, то он бы, просто раздел меня и бесцеремонно **отымел** прямо посреди аллеи. И я знала точно, что он не стал бы спрашивать меня о моих желаниях.

Том резко отпрянул от меня и, наконец, выпусти**л** мои руки из своих. Тяжело дыша, я посмотрела на юношу. Том не сводил с меня своих темно-серых глаз, и я могла сказать точно – сейчас он хотел меня так, как никогда… И… **Похоже**, **это **желание было взаимным.

- Я больше не собираюсь за тобой бегать, Беллатрикс, - произнес Риддл уже более спокойным тоном. – Можешь делать все, что захочешь, но сейчас ты, возможно, потеряешь свой последний шанс. Я не собираюсь ждать тебя всю жизнь, и я обещаю, что найду способ тебя забыть. Неважно, какая это будет магия, главное, что я перестану быть одержимым тобой. Но вот тебе меня забыть будет непросто, ведь ты сама знаешь, как я тебе нужен.

Том бросил на меня еще один испепеляющий взгляд, развернулся на каблуках и быстрыми шагами пошел прочь. Я, не открывая глаз, смотрела ему вслед, пока его фигура не скрылась в густой дымке. Еще некоторое время я неподвижно простояла посреди дорожки, пока ноги сами не понесли меня к ближайшей скамейке, на которую я тут же упала, лишенная сил. Внезапно резкий порыв ветра закружи**л **в вихре опавшую листву. В тот же миг с неба стали падать белые хлопья снега, кружась в воздухе в такт порывам ветра. Уже через несколько минут все вокруг было засыпано белыми снежинками, которые так и падали на холодную землю. Вот он, первый снег…

В ушах у меня все еще звучали слова Тома «последний шанс», а на губах горел его поцелуй. Прежде еще он никогда не целовал меня так настойчиво и… грубо. Но мне понравилось… Так захотелось почувствовать его прикосновение снова, снова слиться с его телом…

«Мерлин, как же я запуталась! Что же ему нужно на самом деле? Правду ли говорил он сегодня? – думала я. Но тогда он и вправду влюблен в меня! Но это невозможно… Том уже успел всем доказать, что он не способен на любовь… А я дура - почти верю ему…»

С каждой секундой снег усиливался, и на аллее медленно формировались пушистые сугробы. Снежинки путались в моих волосах, таяли на ресницах. Ветер начинал стихать, но я ощутила, что мои щеки покалывает легкий морозец. Я поежилась в своем тонком осеннем плаще, глядя вдаль. А потом поднялась со скамейки и направилась в сторону Главной улицы Хогсмида.

Мягкие хлопья снега устилали уже затвердевшую от мороза землю своим пушистым белым ковром. Первый снег в этом году!.. Он мне казался таким прекрасным, добрым, сказочным. Я всегда любила ноябрьский снег. А еще я любила, как он искриться в свете огней всеми цветами радуги, словно хочет о чем-то поведать. Так красиво и таинственно…

Я не отрываясь смотрела в окно, наслаждаясь тем, как заледеневшее озеро покрывается мягким покровом, как деревья Запретного леса приобретают свои белые одеян**и**я, как снежинки медленно ложатся на карниз и залипают за оконную раму. На землю уже давно опустились сумерки, заключив замок в свои серые объятия. Я сидела на подоконнике, обняв колени руками, и мне так хотелось оказаться там, среди этого белого безмолвия. Казалось, там не существует ни времени, ни пространства - только это белое умиротворение. Так хотелось молча пройтись по нетронутому ковру, оставляя за собой цепь легких следов, лечь в мягкие сугробы, глядя в низкое томное небо, почувствовать, как в волосах запутываются снежинки, а щеки колет легкий мороз.… И забыться, лишить себя мыслей, просто не думать ни о чем. Просто дышать полной грудью. Но… Я не могла. Из сознания никак не хотело выходить выражение лица Тома – разгневанное и безысходное. И его слова… Они все так же отчетливо звучали в моих ушах, как и несколько часов назад. Я просто не могла поверить в то, что его слова были сказаны искренне, но так хотела, чтобы так и было.

Я снова и снова прокручивала в памяти каждый миг, проведенный с ним. Наш первый с ним разговор, первый поцелуй в темно**м** коридоре, ночь на Хелоуин, мое наказание у Дамблдора, сегодняшний вечер, сотни мимолетных встреч… Все это перемешалось в голове, сплетясь **в **единый узор. Все его взгляды и прикосновения указывали на то, что сегодня в Хогсмиде он был искренен. Неужели возможно так правдиво лгать? Я прижалась лбом к холодному оконному стеклу, и оно тут же запотело от моего горячего дыхания.

«Как же я люблю тебя, Том… - прошептала я в пустоту. – Не могу без тебя… Ты выиграл, поздравляю…»

Мой голос нарушил глухую тишину, я зажмурилась. Теперь я понимала, что сдалась, **я** больше не моглаиграть в эту игру, у меня больше не было сил. Я хотела лишь Тома, быть, как можно, ближе к нему, чувствовать его руки и слушать его голос. Я больше не могла быть без него, рано или поздно, я все равно бы пришла к нему, как бы н**и** сопротивлялась своим чувствам.

Я вскочила с подоконника и кинулась в сторону подземелий. Где-то полчаса назад объявили отбой, но меня на данный момент не волновали, ни школьные запреты, ни правила, ни нападения. Хотелось лишь поскорее добраться до гостиной, увидеть его, посмотреть в любимое лицо. Я быстро проскочила через коридор, где дежурил глуховатый профессор Кеттлберн, потом направилась к подземельям.

В общей гостиной Слизерина все еще находил**и**сь несколько моих одногруппников. Завидев меня, они тут же принялись махать руками, подзывая меня к себе, но я даже не повернула голову в их сторону. Я побежала в сторону жилых комнат и остановилась у покоев старосты факультета. Я ощутила предательскую дрожь в колен**я**х, мои руки неуверенно коснулись дверной ручки.

**«**Мерлин, что же я делаю?**» – **думала я. **– «**Зачем?..**»**

Я потянула на себя дверь и неуверенно шагнула в комнату. В ней было темно, прохладно и пахло полынью. Я почувствовала головокружение, мне показалось, что, если я пошевелюсь, то просто-напросто упаду без сил. Я зажмурилась и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Когда я снова открыла глаза, то уже могла расплывчато видеть все, что происходит в комнате. Помещение было довольно просторным и идеально убранным. Шкаф, стол, несколько тумбочек, комод, широкая кровать, книжные полки, а напротив входа **–** узкие прямоугольные окна.

На данный момент Том стоял около кровати, спиной ко мне. Он не мог не услышать того, как я вошла, но даже не обернулся. Просто неподвижно стоял спиной ко мне и смотрел с одну точку. На нем были темные брюки **и **расстегнутая белая рубашка, которая так контрастно выделялась в темной комнате.

Когда я увидела парня, то уже не могла контролировать свои мысли. Мне не хотелось ничего, кроме как прижаться к нему, прикоснут**ь**ся губами к его коже, утонуть в его волосах. Мне было плевать, что Том сейчас, скоре**е** всего, читает мои мысли, пускай же знает, что я люблю его, что я не могу без него жить! «Да, Риддл, теперь все в твоих руках, как ты и хотел…», - подумала я.

Неуверенными шагами я подошла к Тому сзади, а он даже и не шевельнулся. Я подняла руки, легко коснулась его плеч. Мне ничего не стоило понять, что все мышцы парня напряжены. Я обняла его сзади, прижалась к его телу своим. Я могла поспорить, что, как только я к нему прикоснулась, парень слегка вздрогнул. Но это длилось лишь миг, после его плечи снова напряглись. Мои руки стали медленно спускаться ниже и остановились около пояса. Я ощутила, что парень начинает возбуждаться. Это радовало. Я улыбнулась и нежно коснулась губами его шеи. Видя, что Том не сопротивляется, я осмелела и принялась более страстно целовать его, касаясь языком кожи, а руки все так же оставались на его брюках. А когда я стала медленно, но настойчиво расстегивать его пояс, Том вдруг резко обернулся. Его сильные руки обхватили меня за плечи и прижали к себе, а губы тут же нашли мои и жадно впились в них. Его язык настойчиво проник в мой рот, а я, не задумываясь, ответила в поцелуй с еще большим пылом. Я, наконец, справилась с ремнем, и мои руки нежно коснулись плоти Тома. Парень уже сорвал с меня школьную мантию и рубашку, не обратив никакого внимания на оторванные пуговицы и застежки.

Том нежно провел ладонями по моей обнаженной спине, коснулся пальцами плеч, стягивая с них шлейки бюстгальтера. Его губы уже целовали мою шею, и спускались ниже, касаясь груди и захватывая зубами затвердевшие соски. Я стягивала с Том рубашку, желая как можно скорее приникнуть телом к его теплой коже. Том уже сорвал с меня юбку, и она отлетела к остальной уже снятой одежде. Теперь я оставалась лишь в чулках и кружевных трусиках. А Том опускался с поцелуями все ниже и ниже, задержав язык на моем пупке. Потом он стащил зубами с меня белье, положил руки на ягодицы, слегка сжимая их пальцами. Я издала легкий стон удовольствия. А Том целовал мой лобок, губы, пока я не ощутила, как его язык проник внутрь меня. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, помню лишь, как я закрыла глаза, а мои пальцы нежно перебирали пряди его густых волос. А потом Том подхватил меня на руки, уложил в свою кровать. Я тут же притянула парня к себе и принялась покрывать поцелуями его лицо. Отвечая на мои ласки, Том раздвинул мои ноги и оказался надо мной. Он оперся локтями о кровать, я ощутила, как его член уперся мне в бедро.

На миг я затуманенным взглядом посмотрела в лицо Тома. Встретившись со мной взглядом, он улыбнулся. Я снова потянулась к его губам, а мои руки нежно заскользили по его спине. Том медленно вошел в меня и начал осторожно двигаться. Я негромко застонала, не отстраняясь от губ парня.

Время словноостановилось. Все казалось каким-то несбыточным сном, мысли разбегались, а каждое его прикосновение отдавалось во мне стуком сердца. Теперь я принадлежала Тому полностью и уже не могла зависеть от своих принципов и предрассудков. Теперь я зависела лишь от него – он был моей душой, моим воздухом. Я сходила с ума, находясь рядом с ним, и мне хотелось, чтобы это безумие не проходило никогда. Его руки такие нежные, такие сильные, а губы такие сладкие… Самые любимые в мире… Мне так хотелось говорить ему о том, как сильно я люблю, но я понимала, что он знает об этом и без слов.

Сколько прошло времени? Несколько минут или несколько часов? Я лежала, прижавшись к Тому, а он крепко обнимал меня. У меня немного кружилась голова, я чувствовала себя столь уставшей, что даже не могла говорить. Просто смотрела на Тома, любовалась его чертами лица, кривовато**й** улыбкой, темными глазами, что так **красиво **блестели в **полумраке** комнаты. Как можно быть таким красивым? Смотря на него, было невозможно не улыбаться. Том провел кончиками пальцев по моей щеке, нежно коснулся губами кончика носа.

Постепенно мои веки становились тяжелыми, а глаза начинали слипаться. Я изо всех сил пыталась не уснуть. А что, если это всего лишь сон, что я утром проснусь у себя от криков соседок по комнате? А Том, как всегда, будет таким далеким… Я боялась этого больше всего на свете. И все же мои глаза уже начинали слезит**ь**ся, я их медленно закрыла.

- Спи, Беллс… - прошептал мне на ухо Том. – До завтра, моя хорошая…

Он нежно коснулся губами моего виска и еще крепче прижал к себе, а я, положив голову ему на плечо, **погрузилась** в крепкий сон.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12

Солнечный день

_Я люблю тебя, как море любит солнечный восход,_

_Как нарцисс, к волне склоненный,- блеск и холод сонных вод._

_Я люблю тебя, как звезды любят месяц золотой,_

_Как поэт - свое созданье, вознесенное мечтой._

_Я люблю тебя, как пламя - однодневки-мотыльки,_

_От любви изнемогая, изнывая от тоски._

_Я люблю тебя, как любит звонкий ветер камыши,_

_Я люблю тебя всей волей, всеми струнами души._

_Я люблю тебя, как любят неразгаданные сны:_

_Больше солнца, больше счастья, больше жизни и весны._

_[__Мирра Лохвицкая__]_

Первое, что я почувствовала, когда проснулась, было легкое прикосновение к моей щеке. Не решаясь открыть глаза, я лишь слабо улыбнулась и вдохнула пряный аромат. Мне не хотелось ни открывать глаза, ни шевелиться – так уютно было лежать под теплым одеялом на мягкой перине. Я лишь немного поменяла положение головы и едва заметно улыбнулась краешками губ. Я боялась сделать лишнее движение – а что, если вдруг все происходящее окажется иллюзией и развеется, как дым?

- Белла?.. – прямо возле моего уха раздался нежный шепот.

Я вздрогнула от неожиданности и приоткрыла глаза. Мое сердце тут же забилось так быстро, словно хотело выпрыгнуть из груди. Том сидел на краю кровати, склонившись надо мной, и глядел на мое лицо. С его губ не сходила улыбка, а в глазах плясали бесенята. Его волосы были взъерошены и теперь торчали во все стороны, придавая Тому такой забавный вид! А его лицо, как всегда, было бледным и прекрасным. Я улыбнулась еще шире, тая под его взглядом.

- Привет… - прошептала я.

Том как бы невзначай коснулся моей руки.

- Привет, - ответил он, внимательно всматриваясь в мое лицо. - Как спалось?

- Лучше не бывает, - совершенно искренне произнесла я. Я действительно отлично выспалась, хоть эта ночь прошла так насыщенно. И все же мне ужасно не хотелось вылезать из-под одеяла, мне казалось, что, если я раскроюсь, мне тут же станет невыносимо холодно, несмотря на то, что из узких окон над кроватью в комнату проникали солнечные лучи и играли на стенах яркими бликами. Наверное, эта комната была единственной во всем Слизерине, где были окна.

- Если ты не поторопишься, то мы окончательно опоздаем на завтрак, - послышался голос Тома.

Я снова вздрогнула и глянула на парня, стараясь не попасть в омут его темно-серых глаз. Тщетно. Посмотрела в его лицо и тут же забыла о том, кто я такая. И все же, пересилив себя, я встала с кровати, коснувшись босыми ногами пушистого ковра на полу и укутавшись в простыню. Я чувствовала, как Том провожал меня взглядом, пока я не скрылась за дверью душа.

В душе я находилась всего минут пять, что было для меня очень нехарактерно. Но сейчас я стремилась как можно скорее оказаться рядом с Томом. Все, что сейчас происходило, казалось мне каким-то сном, иллюзией, грезой наяву… Я просто стояла под теплыми потоками воды и улыбалась, глядя в белую стенку. А, что, если это и вправду не на самом деле? Или вдруг, когда я вернусь в комнату, то он меня прогонит, сказав, что это все-таки была игра? Или просто исчезнет? Я встряхнула головой. Нет, об этом сейчас лучше не думать, а то, скорее всего, я сойду с ума. Том просто не мог обмануть меня! Сегодня ночью его губы, руки и взгляды сказали намного больше, чем могли бы сказать слова. Я в очередной раз убедилась, что для него являюсь чем-то большим, чем красивая игрушка. Я была нужна ему как человек, в этом не было сомнений.

Когда я вернулась в комнату, Том уже был полностью одет – на нем была безупречно-аккуратная рубашка, зелено-серебристый галстук, темная школьная мантия, на воротнике которой красовался до блеска отполированный значок школьного старосты. На миг я замерла, глядя на парня. Ну почему он всегда так поражал меня своим совершенством? Увидев на моем лице слегка растерянное выражение, Том рассмеялся. Да, скорее всего, я действительно выглядела забавно – мокрая, полураздетая, с растерянным выражением лица. Немного смутившись, я отвела взгляд и принялась одеваться, починив заклинаниями порванную одежду.

- Ну, как, ты готова всех удивить? – поинтересовался Том в то время, когда я пыталась хоть как-то привести в порядок свои непослушные волосы.

- О чем ты?

- Полагаю, что, если мы появимся вместе в Большом Зале, то это вызовет настоящий фурор, - пожал плечами Том.

- Согласна. И это не очень понравится твоим поклонницам, - мой голос прозвучал немного язвительно, но Том пропустил эту мелочь мимо ушей.

- А если ты не поторопишься, то мы точно не успеем произвести должный эффект, - произнес Том, расхаживая по спальне.

Я удивленно посмотрела на парня.

- Какой такой эффект? – поинтересовалась я.

- Ну, я бы не сказал, что каждый день появляюсь на глазах всей школы вместе со своей официальной девушкой, - сказал Риддл.

Я призадумалась. Насколько я помнила, то Том никогда не афишировал свои отношения с девушками, тем более, не представлял их всем, как своих официальных подружек. Обо всех его отношениях все узнавали только от школьных сплетниц, которым в свою очередь удавалось выпросить правду у «жертв» Тома.

- Ну… Возможно, стоит рискнуть…

Я поднялась и посмотрела на Тома. Он легко коснулся губами моей щеки и пошел к выходу из комнаты.

Сквозь высокие окна Большого Зала в помещение проникали яркие солнечные лучи, танцуя на стенах солнечными зайчиками. Уже практически все ученики сидели за столами и негромко галдели. Среди них царила атмосфера приподнятого настроения, чему, скорее всего, поспособствовало неожиданное солнце в середине ноября. Над столами кружили совы, разнося ученикам утреннюю почту. Когда мы подошли к приоткрытым дверям, ведущим в зал, Том нежно взял меня за руку и ободряюще посмотрел в мое лицо, а я снова чуть не утонула в его глазах. Я слегка нервничала, хоть Том и утверждал, что все будет хорошо.

Когда мы появились в Большом Зале, Том еще крепче сжал мою руку. Увидев, что все ученики заняты своими делами, я, было, облегченно вздохнула, решив, что нас никто не заметил, но вскоре поняла, что глубоко ошиблась. Первое, что я заметила, это как моя одногруппница Вирджиния Айрис что-то шепнула на ухо своей подруге Алессе Дэвис. Девушки переглянулись, а потом в упор уставились на нас с Томом. Затем я услышала несколько удивленных возгласов со стола Равенкло. Девушки, старше меня года на два, с негодованием смотрели на то, как Том держит меня за руку. Спустя несколько секунд уже большая часть зала не сводила с нас своих взглядов. Кто-то что-то выкрикивал, кто-то перешептывался, показывая на нас пальцами, кто-то просто сидел с открытым ртом. Лица девушек в основном выражали недовольство – ведь многие из них хоть раз, но мечтали быть на моем месте. Парни выглядели не менее ошарашено - видимо, они посчитали, что я загнала Тома под каблук.

Я посмотрела на Риддла. Он выглядел совершенно непринужденно, и его, видимо, ни капли не волновало, что его обсуждает почти вся школа. Я мельком глянула на учительский стол и тут же наткнулась взглядом на Дамблдора, но мне, скорее всего, показалось, что он мне подмигнул. Это поразило меня – знать о том, что было в его кабинете и ничего нам не сказать?

Мы с Томом подошли к нашему столу, и я уселась на свое привычное место. Сегодня Том сел не напротив меня, как раньше, а рядом. И вот опять в его присутствии я забывала обо всем на свете. Мы встретились взглядами, и я увидела, что его глаза выражают такую же нежность, как и сегодня ночью, когда я засыпала в его объятьях. Кто бы мог подумать, что Риддл будет смотреть на кого-нибудь именно так! Парень молчал, но мне не нужны были слова, чтобы понять все, что он мог бы мне сказать.

После завтрака мы вышли в холл, держась за руки. Том остановился около лестницы, ведущей на верхние этажи, и посмотрел в мое лицо. Я тут же почувствовала привычный прилив теплых чувств. Парень же молча взял мое лицо в руки и поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй был коротким – длился всего несколько мгновений, но я успела ощутить, как в холле резко воцарилась тишина. Все, кто были там, как один посмотрели на нас. И зачем только Том это делает? Ведь и так уже всем понятно, что нас с ним что-то связывает, зачем же афишировать отношения до такой степени? Хотя, с другой стороны мне было плевать – пусть об этом пишут хоть в «Ежедневном Пророке», главное, что мы с Томом вместе и он это серьезно воспринимает. Когда Том отстранился от меня, я еще некоторое время смотрела на него затуманенным взглядом. Краем глаза я увидела, что Рудольфус, выходящий из зала, остановился и сжал кулаки. Мерлин, неужели он вздумал ревновать? Так же я видела, как какие-то равенкловки стали перешептываться, показывая на нас пальцами. Я знала, что школьные сплетницы будут рады тому, что им будет, что обсуждать следующие несколько недель. Сам Том Риддл поцеловал Беллатрикс Блэк при всей школе! Я знала, что последующие несколько недель я стану самой знаменитой личностью в школе.

Я робко улыбнулась Тому, все еще чувствуя на губах вкус его поцелуя.

- Встретимся на большой перемене, - прошептал Том. – Буду ждать тебя здесь же.

Он легко коснулся губами моей щеки, я почувствовала, как по телу прошла дрожь. Когда я опомнилась, Том уже поднимался вверх по лестнице, а я лишь стояла посреди холла и смотрела ему вслед. Пересилив себя, я вышла из транса и поспешила в подземелья на Зельеварение.

На уроке я никак не могла сосредоточиться. Я пыталась вникнуть в материал, объясняемый профессором Слагхорном, но, кажется, это было не в моих силах. В голове то и дело возникали образы пережитой ночи, лицо Тома, его улыбка… Преподаватель несколько раз делал мне замечание, но я не могла на них реагировать. Мне хотелось, чтобы поскорее прошли эти четыре урока, и я снова могла оказаться рядом с Томом. Но время, как назло, шло невыносимо медленно.

Весь урок я чувствовала на себе пристальные взгляды одноклассников, а порой до моих ушей доносились шепоты девчонок, где точно упоминалось мое имя. Хотя, возможно, это была лишь игра моего воображения. А потом я поймала на себе взгляд Люциуса. Он ободряюще мне улыбнулся и уткнулся в книгу. Не знаю почему, но это мне придало несколько больше сил. Наверное, потому что Люц был единственным человеком, кто был хоть как-то посвящен в мои отношения с Томом еще до сегодняшнего дня. Возможно, за исключением Рудольфуса…

Второй урок Зельеварения прошел для меня несколько быстрее первого, несмотря на то, что Эдвина и Алекто устроили мне огромный допрос по поводу моих отношений с Томом. Я была очень благодарна Малфою, когда он позвал меня готовить зелье вместе с ним и Яксли.

На Трансфигурации мне казалось, что я уже никогда не дождусь конца урока, и каким же было счастьем, когда Дамблдор отпустил нас на пятнадцать минут раньше.

Когда я подошла к входу в Большой Зал, Тома на месте еще не было. Я прислонилась к лестничным перилам, глядя на лестницу, по которой он должен был спуститься ко мне. Слыша каждый шорох, я тут же вздрагивала, ожидая появления Тома. Но я-то знала, что он не появится раньше, чем закончится урок. Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду ждать Тома с таким нетерпением! Когда я думала о нем, то я тут же забывала о том, как нужно дышать. Что же он со мной сделал? И почему я теперь воспринимаю мир совсем по-иному? Теперь он мне кажется таким большим, солнечным и ярким, хочется все время улыбаться и дарить людям радость. Такое со мной было впервые. Может быть, я сошла с ума?

Внезапно я услышала позади себя шаги. На миг мое сердце радостно затрепетало, но как только я обернулась, то разочаровано вздохнула – передо мной стоял Рудольфус. Я посмотрела на него и заметила, что он выглядит более, чем расстроено.

- Что случилось, Руди? – вздохнув, спросила я, снова переводя взгляд на лестницу.

- Белла, скажи, зачем ты это делаешь? – прошептал Рудольфус. – Для чего тебе эти страдания? Ты ведь сама знаешь, на что себя обрекаешь!

Я удивленно вскину брови и посмотрела на Лестрейнджа.

- О чем ты говоришь, Руди? На что я себя обрекаю? Какие глупости!

- Глупости, говоришь? Вспомни всех тех девушек, обманутых Риддлом! Ты хочешь присоединиться к их компании? Хочешь потом всю жизнь корить себя за то, что позволила ему над собой надругаться? Ты ведь ненавидела его именно за это качество! Что он с тобой сделал? Опомнись, Белла! Открой глаза! – выпалил Рудольфус, глядя мне в лицо.

Я слушала его речь с равнодушным выражением лица. Мне совершенно не хотелось прислушиваться к его словам, они мне казались полным бредом. Скорей всего, парень просто сошел с ума от ревности.

- Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь? – произнесла я после короткой паузы. – Какое тебе вообще дело до того, с кем я сплю? Кажется, тебя никто не просит держать свечку в моей спальне!

- Какое мне дело? – выкрикнул Руди так громко, что несколько первоклассников, что проходили мимо, обернулись. – Неужели ты полагаешь, что, если бы это было для меня неважно, то я бы тут распинался перед тобой и вел глупые беседы по поводу твоей личной жизни?

- Так в чем же дело, Рудольфус? – прошипела я. От внезапного наплыва гнева я не могла говорить громче. Я зло посмотрела в лицо Лестрейнджа.

- Неужели так трудно догадаться, Беллатрикс? Тебе почти пятнадцать лет!

- И что с того? – Ты собрался меня корить за то, что я младше Тома и поэтому не могу с ним встречаться?

- При чем здесь это? – вскричал Рудольфус? гневно глядя в мое лицо. – Неужели ты не знаешь, что…

Но я уже не слышала Лестрейнджа. Мой взгляд устремился в противоположную сторону. Сердце тут же бешено забилось, а губы сами по себе расплылись в улыбке. К нам шёл Том, и его взгляд был прикован только ко мне. Нас словно связывали невидимые нити, которые было никак невозможно разорвать. Риддл подошел ко мне и, ничего не сказав, коснулся моих губ. Легко и нежно, но властно, так мог целовать лишь Том. Спустя мгновение, он отстранился от меня и взглянул на Рудольфуса.

- Какие-то проблемы, Рудольфус? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался Риддл.

- Все отлично, Том, - Руди лучезарно улыбнулся, но его карие глаза не уступали в холодности голосу моего парня.

С этими словами Лестрейндж кивнул нам и быстрыми шагами направился к Большому Залу, напоследок пристально посмотрев на меня. Я еще некоторое время смотрела ему вслед, прижимаясь к Тому. В его объятиях было так уютно и тепло, как нигде и никогда. Но слова Рудольфуса почему-то меня встревожили. Что он мне хотел сказать такое важное? Что значили его странные намеки? Весь вид Лестрейнджа говорил о том, что парень весьма раздражен моими отношениями с Томом. Да, я знала, что Руди неравнодушен ко мне, но чтобы он так демонстрировать свое недовольство! И вряд ли тут имела отношение наша с Томом разница в возрастах. Всего лишь три года…

Я попыталась отвлечься от этих глупых переживаний, ведь это такие пустяки. Отныне все должно было быть более, чем хорошо, ведь Том рядом, а это самое главное. А Рудольфус… Скорее всего, через пару недель у него пройдет это увлечение, и мы снова сможем быть хорошими приятелями. Он очень неплохой парень, но я бы никогда не смогла его полюбить. Мое сердце принадлежало лишь Тому Нарволо Риддлу, и иначе быть не могло.

Почувствовав прикосновение его губ к своим волосам, я слегка вздрогнула и посмотрела в серые глаза парня. Том взял меня за руку, и мы вместе пошли в Большой Зал, тихо беседуя о разных пустяках.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Влюбленная в дьявола

Часть1.

Что за бледный и красивый рыцарь  
Проскакал на вороном коне,  
И какая сказочная птица  
Кружилась над ним в вышине?

И какой печальный взгляд он бросил  
На мое цветное окно,  
И зачем мне сделался несносен  
Мир родной и знакомый давно?

И зачем мой старший брат в испуге  
При дрожащем мерцаньи свечи  
Вынимал из погребов кольчуги  
И натачивал копья и мечи?

И зачем сегодня в капелле  
Все сходились, читали псалмы,  
И монахи угрюмые пели  
Заклинанья против мрака и тьмы?

И спускался сумрачный астролог  
С заклинательной башни в дом,  
И зачем был так странно долог  
Его спор с моим старым отцом?

Я не знаю, ничего не знаю,  
Я еще так молода,  
Но я все же плачу, и рыдаю,  
И мечтаю всегда.  
[C. Гумилев, «Влюбленная в дьявола»]

Иногда нам начинает казаться, что время летит незаметно. Не успеваешь опомниться, а столько пережитых моментов остается позади. Кажется, что они были только вчера, хотя на самом деле уже прошли недели, а то и месяцы. Хочется, чтобы время хоть немного постояло на одном месте, никуда не торопясь и не прерывая самые лучшие мгновения. Наверное, именно тогда, когда я была больше всего счастлива, ко мне приходили такие мысли, что было бы неплохо прожить не одну жизнь, а сразу несколько. Просто для того, чтобы, просыпаясь, каждое утро видеть ласковую улыбку и теплый взгляд заспанных серых глаз. Пускай таких моментов были тысячи, но я ценила каждую секунду, проведенную с Томом. В последнее время вся моя жизнь превратилась в длинный красочный сон, который никак не заканчивался. Все, что мне было нужно – так это Том, чтобы он был рядом со мной. Почти всегда так и было, мы с ним стали практически неразлучными. Расставались только на уроки, которые теперь казались еще более длинными и скучными, чем в начале семестра. Я уже не помнила, когда в последний раз ночевала в своей спальне, потому как была уверена, что не смогу уснуть без Тома, а он без меня. В его объятиях всегда было так спокойно, что я чувствовала себя в полной безопасности. Даже мои ночные кошмары стали сниться мне намного реже, а если и снились, то присутствие Тома тут же давало о них начисто позабыть.  
Ноябрь подходил к концу, миновало и мое пятнадцатилетие. Это был холодный пасмурный день, ветреный и дождливый, но мне он казался самым теплым и ясным. Не потому, что это был мой праздник, а потому, что все утро, день, вечер и ночь я была с Томом, и он не покидал меня ни на секунду. Мы гуляли по Хогсмиду, мокли под проливным дождем, бродили по закоулкам замка, отдавались друг другу или просто тихо беседовали о пустяках. В тот день Том надел на меня серебряный медальон с крошечным изображением змеи. Украшение было самым простым, но в то же время оно стало для меня самой важной и дорогой вещью из всех тех, что у меня были. Надевая его мне на шею, Том сказал, что, пока я буду его носить, он будет помнить обо мне. С тех пор я никогда не снимала медальон, а со временем даже вставила в него крошечную колдографию Тома.  
Все будние вечера мы с Риддлом проводили в библиотеке. Он, как обычно, изучал большие старинные книги, исписанные непонятными мне рунами. А я, вместо того, чтобы делать домашние задания, смотрела на Тома. Я все никак не могла привыкнуть к его красоте, ровно так, как и к его прикосновениям. Каждый раз, когда он меня целовал, мне казалось, что это происходит впервые, я тут же забывала, как нужно дышать и думать. Том в такие моменты лишь подшучивал надо мной, а я надувала губы, делая вид, что обижаюсь…  
Том никогда не был романтиком. Он не засыпал меня любовными поэмами и не устраивал ужинов при свечах, но мне этого было и не нужно. Достаточно было того, что Том просто смотрел на меня, как бы невзначай брал за руку или улыбался краешками губ. На людях он всегда старался держаться ровно и не выражать своих эмоций, и в этом мы с ним были похожи. Возможно, со стороны он казался холодным и бесстрастным, но я знала, что это всего лишь маска. Стоило мне остаться с ним наедине хоть на минуту, то вся его холодность мигом спадала, я чувствовала в нем и страсть, и заботу, и, конечно же, неизменную таинственность. А еще мы привыкли общаться с ним глазами. Мы могли за несколько часов не сказать ни слова, но при этом отлично понимать все, о чем думали, просто глядя друг другу в глаза.  
Я уже не обращала внимания на то, что стала предметом обсуждения всех школьных сплетниц и сплетников. Я привыкла к тому, что, куда бы ни пошла, меня преследовал шепот и смешки завистниц, которые так любили перемывать косточки! Мне на это все было плевать. Хотя, спустя несколько недель, большинство девушек поняло, что раз уж мы с Томом вместе почти месяц, то у нас действительно серьезные отношения. Ну, а если кто и решался флиртовать с Томом, то парень, лишь улыбался в ответ запоздалой поклоннице, не выпуская моей руки из своей. А я ему доверяла.  
Но вот кто никак не мог успокоиться, так это Миртл Рубенс. Ведь прежде она считала, что Том решил ухаживать за ней. Да, возможно, поначалу так и было, но я-то знала, что все не просто так – Риддл скорей всего преследовал какую-то свою выгоду из их общения. Но какую именно, я сказать не могла, и что-то подсказывало, что спрашивать об этом у Тома не имело никакого смысла. Я вообще редко задавала Тому вопросы, зная, что не получу на них ответы. Загадочность Тома была просто неизменна, и я воспринимала ее, как одно из достоинств парня.  
Декабрь наступил очень внезапно. Все окрестности замка замели метели, а гладь Черного Озера покрылась толстым слоем льда. Свирепый ветер не прекращал блуждать по всей округе, что вынуждало учеников проводить большую часть времени в теплых гостиных своих факультетов. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось учиться, но накануне контрольных и зачетов можно было заниматься только этим. Правда, благодаря Тому, для меня это не составляло труда – он мне помогал со всем, в чем я не могла разобраться сама.  
Также в середине декабря планировался квиддичный матч, в котором Слизерин играл против Гриффиндора. Теперь вся школа то и дело обсуждала предстоящее событие, ученики втайне от профессоров делали ставки на команды, в коридорах возрастало количество драк, а в кабинетах учителей – учеников, отбывающих наказания. Из-за предстоящего события больше всего переживал Рудольфус – он был загонщиком и капитаном команды. Несмотря на плохую погоду, стадион теперь почти всегда был занят тренирующимися командами.  
Жизнь текла своим чередом, и оставалось лишь удивляться быстрому ходу времени. Я жила настоящим и наслаждалась каждым мгновением. Вечерами, выходя из комнаты девочек, я тут же шла в спальню Тома, где он встречал меня нежными объятиями.

Лишь в вечер перед матчем дверь в его комнату была заперта, что меня немного удивило. Недолго думая, я назвала пароль и вошла внутрь. Там было свежо и темно. Я зажгла свечи и камин, а после уселась на кровать, поджав под себя ноги. Было очень странно, что Том все еще не пришел, ведь на часах была уже половина десятого, а прежде парень уже в девять был у себя.

Подавив в себе тревогу, я принялась ждать Тома, сидя на кровати и глядя в камин. Пестрые языки пламени весело плясало в очаге, тихо трещали дрова. Я удобно устроилась на краю кровати, свернувшись клубочком. Глаза закрылись сами по себе, и я даже не заметила, как провалилась в сон…

Перед моими глазами плясали какие-то размытые образы и тени, а еще я помню высокое голубое небо. Я сидела на мягкой траве и смотрела вверх. А потом услышала какой-то приглушенный звук и… открыла глаза. Я все так же лежала на кровати Тома, положив голову на шелковое покрывало. В камине догорали последние угли, и я смогла разглядеть в их тусклом свете фигуру Тома. Он сидел на другом краю кровати, расправив обнаженные плечи, а его взгляд был направлен в одну точку и совершенно ничего не выражал. Я поднялась на локте и взглянула на часы, которые висели над камином. Стрелка переместилась к одиннадцати.

- Том?.. – шепотом позвала его я.

Парень даже не пошевелился, словно не услышал меня. Тогда я придвинулась поближе к нему и положила руку на его плечо. Риддл медленно повернул голову и мельком посмотрел на меня.

- Что случилось, Том? Где ты был? – я не смогла скрыть тревогу в голосе.

Том молчал несколько секунд, которые показались мне вечностью.

- Ничего не случилось, Белла, все хорошо, - сказал парень, но его голос звучал слишком натянуто.

Я продолжала пристально рассматривать его лицо, пытаясь найти в нем хоть какое-то объяснение странному поведению. Прежде я не видела его таким. Том никогда не относился ко мне так холодно и равнодушно, как сейчас. Меня мгновенно сковал ледяной страх. Чтобы не показывать Тому своего волнения, я сделала несколько глубоких вдохов.

- Но почему ты так поздно пришел, Том? - осторожно спросила я. Больше всего на свете я боялась разозлить его, ведь тогда не миновать беды. – Я…

- Был на обходе школы, - тут же ответил парень, перебив меня.

- Но ведь ты дежурил вчера! – воскликнула я и тут же пожалела об этом.

Том внимательно посмотрел на меня, и в его взгляде было нечто такое, что заставило меня почувствовать себя неуютно. Прежде, когда я смотрела в глаза Тому, я могла испытывать лишь нежность, сейчас же мне стало по-настоящему страшно. И боялась я не только потерять его, еще мне не хотелось прослыть ревнивой девчонкой, которая только и делает, что сует нос в дела своего молодого человека и контролирует каждый его шаг. Мне почему-то захотелось скрыться от этого холодного пронизывающего взгляда, каменного лица и равнодушного голоса. Я поежилась, обхватив себя руками. Куда делся тот Том, с которым мне так тепло и хорошо, которого я так сильно люблю? Где тот нежный и заботливый юноша? Сейчас рядом со мной сидел темноволосый и сероглазый незнакомец, прекрасный, но чужой. Я чувствовала исходящую от него странную опасность, но не могла и пошевелится. Его взгляд меня словно гипнотизировал.

- Я просто устал, Беллс, - внезапно послышался голос Тома, и я словно вышла из транса. Передо мной снова был любимый и родной человек. Я посмотрела на него недоверчивым взглядом, а Том тут же протянул ко мне руки и прижал к себе. Я положила голову ему на грудь, чувствуя, как стучит сердце. Потом немного отстранилась и посмотрела парню в глаза – его взгляд был снова нежным и теплым, а губы растянулись в едва заметной улыбке. Том погладил меня по голове, а я немного приподнялась и прикоснулась к его губам, обвив шею руками. Спустя несколько секунд Том ответил на поцелуй, а я перебралась к парню на колени, обхватив его ногами. По телу прошла сладкая дрожь, когда я стянула с себя блузку и приникла к Тому обнаженным торсом. Парень лишь легко обнимал меня за талию и целовал губы. Я сама не заметила, как повалила Тома на кровать, а мои руки потянулись к его ширинке. Мне не хватало воздуха, но на это плевать, ведь рядом был Том. Но внезапно я почувствовала, как сильные руки сжали мои ладони, потом легонько оттолкнули от себя. Том резко прервал поцелуй, и тяжело дыша, поднял на меня глаза.

- Я очень устал, Беллс, - прошептал Том. – Давай спать. Уже поздно, а завтра трудный день. У нас с тобой будет еще много времени.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме того, как забраться под одеяло и лечь рядом с Томом, который тут же заключил меня в свои объятья. Я чувствовала невыносимое разочарование и беспокойство, и была рада, что Том сейчас не видит моего лица и не может определить моих чувств. Я уткнулась носом в плечо парня и закрыла глаза, но сон никак не шел. В голову лезли глупые мысли о сегодняшнем вечере, о непонятном поведении Тома, о его нежелании заниматься со мной любовью, ведь прежде он никогда не отказывал мне в этом, а вся инициатива была с его стороны. А, может он сегодня был с другой? Это было вполне логично – пришел позже, чем нужно, соврал мне (я чувствовала, что Том сказал мне сегодня неправду), а потом еще и не захотел меня. Я попыталась не думать об этом, ведь мы с Томом вместе немалое время, и все его поступки до сегодняшнего вечера доказывали то, что я ему небезразлична. Или у меня началась паранойя?

Я посмотрела на Тома. Он уже заснул, и теперь его ровное дыхание согревало мою щеку. Я глубоко вздохнула и еще сильнее укуталась в одеяло, а потом долгое время лежала без сна, глядя в серый потолок и мучаясь от гложущих меня дурных мыслей.

Утром я проснулась от барабанной дроби дождевых капель по стеклу. Спустя секунду я поняла, что замерзла и дрожу. Я еще сильнее укуталась в одеяло, но это ничем не помогло. Я машинально провела рукой рядом с собой и тут же резко подскочила, широко раскрыв глаза. Там, где должен был спать Том, никогда не было. Меня одолел ужас – прежде Том никогда не оставлял меня сутра. Он всегда просыпался раньше, а потом будил меня, прикоснувшись пальцами ко лбу. Вспомнив об этом, я ощутила невыносимую грусть, которая постепенно начала перерастать в тревогу.

Мой взгляд обратился к настенным часам. Стрелка показывала двадцать минут девятого. Мерлинова борода, через сорок минут матч! Я вскочила с кровати как ужаленная и мигом кинулась в ванную. Через пятнадцать минут я уже была одета и накладывала на двери комнаты Том защитные заклинания. И все это время я не переставала думать о Риддле. Я надеялась, что найду его в гостиной, но там находились лишь несколько проспавших первокурсников. В Большом Зале Тома тоже не было. Я накинулась на Лестрейнджа и Роквуда с вопросами, не видели ли они его, но пятикурсники лишь развели руками. Сидя на завтраке, я не могла есть и не отводила взгляда от дверей. Я совершенно не замечала суеты, творившейся среди учеников. Я лишь краем глаза видела, что большинство переодеты в пестрые мантии зеленых или алых цветов. Все мои мысли были заняты лишь Томом, и я не могла обращать внимание больше ни на что. Куда он пропал? Почему ничего мне не сказал? Или, возможно, мои страхи не имеют никакого значения, а Тома озарила какая-то гениальная мысль, и он помчался в библиотеку, дабы выписать что-то из тамошних книг?

Вспомнив о библиотеке, я резко вскочила со скамьи, случайно пошатнув стол и разлив на скатерть молоко. Под возмущенные крики испачканных слизеринцев, я побежала к выходу из Большого Зала. На третий этаж я взбежала со скоростью спортивной метлы и вскоре оказалась в читальном зале. К моему большому разочарованию, там обнаружилась лишь мадам Роузи, которая утверждала, что Том с утра в библиотеке не появлялся.

Когда я прибежала на квиддичное поле, матч уже начался. По небу быстро летали крохотные фигурки на метлах, перебрасывали друг другу мячи, с трибун слышались неистовые вопли болельщиков за факультеты. Их заглушал голос комментатора, кричавшего в волшебный рупор. Все звуки смешались для меня в единую какофонию. Я пробралась в группу болельщиков Слизерина и уселась на самый край скамьи в одном из последних рядов. Сейчас мне не было никакого дела до квиддича и нашей команды,. Я даже не пыталась на нем сосредоточиться, так как знала, что пока не найдется Том, я не успокоюсь. Я то и дело смотрела по сторонам, теша себя ложными надеждами, что смогу разглядеть его среди толпы, пестреющей зелеными и красными цветами. Но Том не появлялся.

И вдруг меня осенило. Ведь я искала Риддла везде, кроме Выручай-комнаты! Есть вероятность того, что Том именно там. В тот же миг я вскочила со скамьи, чуть не свалив с нее первокурсниц, и побежала в сторону замка. Но, как только я очутилась в холле, то у меня предательски затряслись руки и задрожали коленки. От мысли о том, чем Том может там заниматься, я внезапно почувствовала невыносимое жжение в груди. Я собрала все свои силы, чтобы не обращать на него внимания и направилась к лестнице.

По дороге я думала о том, как лучше себя вести в подобной ситуации. Кончено же, нужно навесить на лицо непроницаемую маску равнодушия и сохранять хладнокровие. Я знала, что на первых порах смогу держатся. Что будет дальше, я не знала. Но при мысли, что мои подозрения на счет Тома всегда были верными, я сразу же теряла способность еще о чем-то думать. На глаза наворачивались слезы, возникало желание выхватить волшебную палочку и разнести все вокруг вдребезги. Но в глазах Тома я не могла показаться истеричкой, нужно было уйти с гордо поднятой головой, сохраняя достоинство.

Поднявшись на восьмой этаж, я на миг приникла спиной к мраморной стене и внезапно услышала негромкий стон, доносившийся с коридора. Не раздумывая, я тут же побежала на странные звуки. Было довольно странно, что в коридоре не горел ни один факел. В первый миг я ничего не могла разглядеть, темнота казалась непроницаемой. Но, придя в себя, я достала из кармана волшебную палочку.

- Люмос, - мой шепот оказался хриплым и дрожащим.

Помещение мгновенно осветилось ярким светом, в котором мне удалось разглядеть более, чем странную картину. Стена, отделяющая ванную комнату старост от коридора, была разнесена практически подчистую. Повсюду были разбросаны камни, а в воздухе еще летала пыль, что свидетельствовало о том, что разгром был учинен здесь совсем недавно. И какой шутник додумался взорвать ванную для старост?

Внезапно я заметила, что среди кучи камней что-то пошевелилось. Оставляя волшебную палочку наготове, я сделала несколько неуверенных шагов вперед. Но как только я поняла, что это всего лишь Миртл Рубенс, я облегченно вздохнула. Она полулежала на полу, опираясь спиной о полуразрушенную стену. Ее правая нога была как-то неестественно выгнута, левая скрывалась под грудой камней. Очки девочки съехали на бок, стекла в них треснули. Волосы хаффлпафки растрепались, мантия была полностью испачкана грязью, а по лбу стекала тонкая струйка крови. Но больше всего меня испугали ее глаза – расширенные и безумные. Казалось, что Миртл потеряла рассудок, ничего не замечала и не чувствовала. Если бы не этот ужасный взгляд, то я бы решила, что девочка решила попрактиковаться над какими-то чарами и неправильно произнесла заклинание. Но что-то мне подсказывало, что Миртл тут не при чем, а ее состояние каким-то образом относится к нападениям. Хаффлпафка была напугана, но я бы не сказала, что на нее наложили чары Оцепенения.

Внезапно Миртл схватила меня за полы мантии, вынуждая наклониться к ней. Хаффлпафка подняла голову и посмотрела мне в глаза. Я попыталась отпрянуть, но Миртл железной хваткой держала мою ногу.

- Это он открыл ее… - прошептала девочка. – Это он выпустил его…

- Что за… - начала я, но Миртл не дала мне договорить.

- Он думает, что я ничего не понимаю, но… Я знаю, что все мы в опасности. Весь волшебный мир может погибнуть. Я слышала, что он может убивать взглядом… Он давно покинул Тайную Комнату и… Если ты не скажешь, чтобы он все прекратил, то мы все погибнем…

Речь Миртл превратилась в бессвязное бормотание, потом она начала громко кашлять. Она выпустила мою ногу из своих руки и схватилась за горло. Я быстро отступила на несколько шагов назад.

- О ком ты говоришь, Рубенс? Кому мне нужно сказать?.. – воскликнула я.

- Наследнике Слизерина, - прохрипела Миртл, когда перестала кашлять. – Он вернулся в Хогвартс и…

Девочка замолчала. Ее глаза закрылись, голова упала на грудь, волосы закрыли бледное лицо. Тяжело дыша, я осмотрелась. В коридоре мы были одни, что неудивительно, ведь все остальные были на матче. Но я не могла просто так оставить Миртл лежать здесь посреди коридора. Не подумайте, что это было гриффиндорское желание спасти ближнего. Я просто понимала, что если я не поставлю в известность взрослых, то Миртл еще, не дай Мерлин, обвинит меня в произошедшем нападении. Оставив хаффлпафку лежать в коридоре, я кинулась вниз по лестнице, намереваясь поскорее разыскать кого-то из персонала Хогвартса.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 13

Влюбленная в дьявола. 

Часть 2.

_Чому в мене ціла купа дивних речей,  
яких я не розумію,  
яких я не відкриваю тобі,  
бо це все може вбити,  
Тебе це може вбити._

_(Скай «Тебе це може вбити»)*_

Я сидела в кресле в самом дальнем углу гостиной Слизерина, поджав под себя ноги, и тупо глядела в одну точку. У меня невыносимо болела голова, в подземельях было слишком душно, а воздух казался тяжелым и спертым. Сегодняшний день выдался неимоверно тяжелым. Эти переживания из-за Тома, а потом еще и нападение на Миртл. Ученики, конечно же, узнали, что хаффлпафку нашла я, и принялись выпытывать у меня подробности увиденного. Мне так хотелось покинуть подземелья, выйти на улицу, на мороз, но по приказу профессора Диппета ученикам было запрещено покидать свои гостиные. Вот мне и приходилось прятаться в самом дальнем и темном углу помещения, терзаясь тревожными мыслями.

Внезапно я почувствовала, что кто-то дотронулся до моего плеча. Я вздрогнула от неожиданности и обернулась. Позади меня стоял Рудольфус. На нем все еще была квиддичная форма изумрудно-белых цветов, темные спутанные волосы парня разметались по плечам, а глаза очень внимательно рассматривали меня. Ничего не сказав, я подвинулась, а Руди тут же сел в кресло рядом со мной, положив локоть мне на колени. Секунду поколебавшись, я не стала его убирать – какой смысл?

- Переживаешь из-за Тома? – тихо спросил Руди.

Я кивнула и взглянула на Лестрейнджа.

- Только не говори мне, что я была сама виновата, когда стала встречаться с Томом. Я все еще доверяю ему и буду доверять до последнего.

Рудольфус усмехнулся – грустно, краешками губ. Он медленно поднес руку к моему лицу, словно опасаясь, что я сделаю ему больно, и заправил прядь волос за ухо. Хоть его секундное прикосновение и показалось мне приятным, я даже не пошевелилась.

- Какая же ты наивная, Белла, - произнес Руди. – Ты столько о нем не знаешь, и так слепо веришь каждому его слову!

- Мне достаточно верить, в то, что он меня любит! – ответила я, хмуро разглядывая Лестрейнджа.

- А вдруг ты в нем разочаруешься?

- Тогда я разочаруюсь и в жизни.

Рудольфус вздохнул и посмотрел на то, что творилось в гостиной. Я положила голову на спинку кресла и вздохнула. Когда пришел Руди, мне почему-то стало немного спокойнее. Наверное, мне просто нужно было кому-то выговориться. И в следующий миг я услышала до боли знакомый голос, резко поднялась и посмотрела на Тома. Он стоял посреди круглого помещения и, как только я его увидела, у меня бешено забилось сердце. Все присутствующие в гостиной, как один, уставились на старосту.

- В связи с последними событиями в школе были введены новые правила. Во-первых, временно отменены матчи по квиддичу…

После этой фразы со стороны игроков команды послышались возмущенные возгласы. Рудольфус рядом со мной нервно заерзал в кресле. Том лишь пожал плечами и продолжил.

- Во-вторых, отменяется большая перемена.

Теперь возмущались практически все присутствующие.

- А также ученикам запрещается покидать гостиные после уроков и передвигаться по замку без сопровождения преподавателей. Это все.

С этими словами Том направился в сторону жилых комнат, не обращая внимания на возмущенных слизеринцев. Я тут же вскочила с кресла и кинулась за Томом. Я была уверена, что он слышит, как я его догоняю, но ни разу не обернулся. Мне удалось настигнуть Тома лишь около его комнаты. Я его окликнула, а он обернулся и замер. На его лице застыло равнодушие.

- Где ты был, Том? – воскликнула я. – Я тебя искала по всей школе и…

- Зачем, Белла? – перебил меня Риддл. От холодности его голоса я почувствовала невольную дрожь.

- Я… я переживала… - прошептала я.

- Не стоило бы, - голос Тома звучал все так же холодно.

- Но…

Я сделала шаг навстречу парню и легко коснулась рукой его плеча. Парень никак не обратил внимания на мой жест, оставаясь таким же неподвижным.

- Что случилось? – прошептала я, пытаясь найти в его лице хоть каплю каких-то эмоций. – Что с тобой происходит?

- Ничего не происходит, Беллатрикс! – вдруг разозлился Том. – Все в порядке! Не видишь?

- Не вижу, - честно ответила я, покачав головой.

Я внимательно смотрела в лицо Тома и недоумевала, почему он так резко изменился. Почему он так ведёт себя со мной? Почему вчера меня оттолкнул? А ведь до этого так трепетно ко мне относился! Теперь же передо мной стоял совсем другой человек – жестокий и равнодушный.

- Я не понимаю тебя, Том, - твердо произнесла я, навесив на себя маску равнодушия. – Тебе нравится мне лгать? Думаешь, я не знаю, с кем ты был сегодня утром? Или тебе нравится просто мучить меня? А я-то, глупая, уже надеялась, что ты мне доверяешь, и я для тебя хоть что-то значу! Видимо, я была права тогда, когда считала, что тебе нельзя верить. Признаю свою ошибку, и можешь дальше заниматься своими делами, только без меня. Я больше не играю в твои игры.

Я почувствовала, как мои глаза начинает щипать от непрошеных слез, и поспешно отвернулась, чтобы Том этого не заметил. Еще спустя миг я повернулась к нему спиной и пошла прочь.

- Я не доверяю даже себе, Белла, - донесся до меня голос парня, но я уже не оборачивалась.

Я бы не смогла еще раз посмотреть на него, это было бы слишком. Я чувствовала, что Том все еще смотрит мне вслед, но пыталась не обращать на это внимания. Возможно, потому, что я не хотела, чтобы Том знал, насколько мне дорог и как сильно я боялась его потерять. Но что, если я_ уже_ его потеряла?..

В спальне девочек было пусто, и это меня радовало. Эдвина и Алекто, скорее всего, находились в гостиной, где все праздновали победу над Гриффиндором и обсуждали последние новости. Это означало, что еще как минимум два часа я буду в одиночестве. Мне не хотелось, чтобы сейчас меня кто-то трогал, но в то же время я боялась сойти с ума от своих мыслей. Я залезла на кровать и плотно задвинула полог. Свернувшись калачиком, я укуталась в клетчатый плед. И только тогда я позволила себе расплакаться. Это был первый раз за последние десять лет, когда я не стала сдерживать слезы. Мне так хотелось, чтобы пришел Том, обнял меня, сказал, что все будет хорошо… Я вздрагивала при каждом шорохе, доносившемся снаружи, но Том не появлялся.

У меня уже не оставалось сил лить слезы, и я лежала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. У меня заболело сердце, но мне было на это плевать. Я сама не заметила, как провалилась в сон. И снова мне снился кошмар. Холодное, темное и сырое помещение, тихий шепот звал меня куда-то за собой. Я вжалась в стену, закрыв уши, лишь бы только не слышать этих устрашающих звуков. И внезапно в темноте возникли ужасные ярко-красные глаза. Я хотела кричать, но не могла издать и звука. Вдруг что-то холодное коснулось моих запястий, я вздрогнула и… открыла глаза.

Я все так же находилась в своей комнате, лежала на кровати, завернувшись в плед. Полог был отодвинут, а на краю моей кровати кто-то сидел. В тусклых лучах света, которые пробивались сквозь дверные щели, я смогла разглядеть бледное лицо Тома. Его глаза были обращены ко мне, и от этого пристального взгляда я немного поежилась. Но в то же время я не могла не смотреть на него, я чувствовала, как у меня начинают трястись руки, а дыхание становится неровным. Сейчас Том мне казался еще красивее, чем обычно, и это этого почему-то становилось еще больнее, чем было прежде. Я хотела что-то сказать, но из пересохших губ не вырвалось ни звука. А Том продолжал меня рассматривать, словно увидел в первый раз. Но я чувствовала, что передо мной сейчас тот самый Том, которого я так сильно любила. Тот Том, который ласкал меня по вечерам и каждое утро встречал с теплой улыбкой на губах.

Риддл убрал свою руку с моей и легонько коснулся моей щеки. Его пальцы оставались такими же ледяными, я вздрогнула.

- Прости меня, Беллс, - прошептал он, вспоров своим голосом гробовую тишину. – Я был полной сволочью.

Теперь его взгляд стал чуть ли не умоляющим, и я больше не могла чувствовать ни тревог, ни обид, ни боли. Только нежность и тепло к этому человеку. Казалось, что я любила его еще больше, чем прежде. А теперь Том просил у меня прощения, а ведь раньше мне всегда казалось, что он никогда никому не скажет таких слов.

- Мне не нужно было с тобой так сегодня разговаривать…

Я приподнялась и придвинулась к Тому. Теперь наши с ним лица были на одном уровне.

- Ты тоже… прости меня. Мне самой не стоило так себя вести…

Я прошептала это, едва дотрагиваясь его губ. Сильные руки коснулись моей талии, я прижалась к парню. Том уткнулся лицом в мои волосы, гладя меня по спине. Я немного отстранилась от юноши и посмотрела в его лицо.

- Мне не стоило тебя так ревновать, - произнесла я с грустной улыбкой на губах.

- Было бы к кому ревновать, - усмехнулся Том, перебирая пальцами мои локоны.

- Я знаю, что это глупо, но… я боюсь… - прошептала я. – А вдруг ты однажды уйдешь от меня, так, как уходил от всех других?

- Ну, куда я могу уйти от тебя, Беллс? Ты нужна мне, только ты.

- Но почему именно я, Том? Ведь вокруг так много красавиц, почему ты выбрал меня?

- Потому что ты совсем не такая, как они. С тобой легко и можно быть самим собой, не притворяться. А еще ты стремишься быть сильной и независимой.

- Возможно, и стремлюсь, но у меня не получается, Том. У меня столько слабостей, и я не могу с ними бороться. Я ревную, хоть и не признаю этого, больше всего на свете боюсь потерять тебя… Скажи, Том, почему я не могу быть такой, как ты?

Риддл вздохнул и облокотился о стену, увлекая меня за собой. Я положила голову ему на плечо так, чтобы могла смотреть в лицо.

- Потому что ты – это ты. У тебя еще полно времени стать такой, какой бы ты хотела быть. Но не дай Мерлин тебе пережить то, что пережил я. У меня всегда были слабости, просто со временем я смог сделать из них свои сильные стороны. Взять, к примеру, даже тебя: возможно, когда-то я считал, что заботиться о ком-то – это слабость, но теперь понимаю, что, если бы не ты, я бы не чувствовал такого желания жить и что-то делать для жизни. Если ты есть, то я знаю, ради чего я существую. А ведь раньше мне никто никогда не был так дорог, как ты.

Я прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к его лицу. Так хорошо было снова находиться рядом с ним! В его объятиях было так тепло и надежно, мне казалось, что еще минута – и я растворюсь.

- Я вырос в маггловском сиротском приюте, - вдруг произнес Том.

Я подняла голову и удивленно посмотрела на парня.

- Ты шутишь! В маггловском?

- Зачем мне шутить? Моя мать была чистокровной волшебницей, а отец магглом. Когда он узнал, что она беременна, он бросил ее. Просто-напросто выставил на улицу. Мать не пережила этого – родив меня, она умерла. Отец даже не знал об этом. Мерзкий ублюдок!

Последние слова Том произнес с такой ненавистью, что я невольно отпрянула.

- А что с ним сейчас? – тихо спросила я.

- Я отомстил ему.

Что-то мне подсказывало, что лучше не знать, как поплатился Риддл-старший за свою жестокость к жене и сыну. Я догадывалась, что Том способен на многое, а Непростительные заклятия для него были лишь пустыми звуками. Но и это меня мало волновало.

- Ты очень сильный волшебник, - сказала я. – Когда-нибудь ты станешь одним из самых великих магов мира. Я в этом уверена. И мне плевать, что твой отец маггл, а ты жил в сиротском приюте. Я все равно буду любить тебя таким, какой ты есть.

На какое-то время в комнате повисло молчание. Мы просто прижались друг к другу. Теперь мне уже было плевать, где Том пропадал сегодня весь день, и что у него от меня есть какие-то секреты. Главное, что сейчас Том со мной, что я целую его, а он отвечает на мои поцелуи. И как только я могла жить без него раньше?

_*Почему у меня столько странных вещей,_

_Которые я не понимаю,_

_Которые не открываю тебе,_

_Потому что тебя это может убить,_

_Тебя это может убить…_

_(Скай «Тебя это может убить»)_


End file.
